Unconceivable
by PTBvisiongrrl
Summary: Abby/Gibbs/Tony. Don't like, don't read. This is a sequel to my stories Unattainable and Unexpected. How  does this unique three-way relationship  progress? Can it last, or will it fail under the pressure of normalcy?
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **1/?

**Date-**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete." I may, after wrapping up a few others, come back to it, but not sure. This is also not as well plotted/organized as my usual stories, but the must wouldn't let it go—so I decided to post it as is, instead of polishing it to death, as I have several other projects demanding my attention as well right now. So please—feel free to criticize and suggest changes. I am the queen of rewrites and revisions.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

Non-Abby-like Behavior

"I'm telling you, Gibbs, this Caf-Pow just doesn't taste right!" Abby insisted, dark hair swinging dramatically in long ponytails as she placed it next to three other unfinished cups on her desk. Gibbs had not been the only one bringing her presents today, he noted, glad to see that her recent irritability was not just directed at him. Abby paced and gestured emphatically, grilling him on where he had purchased it so that she could add a pin to the map she had created to track this off-tasting concoction.

The long silence and hard stare that met her statements finally gave Abby a moment's pause to refocus. "Yes, right. Enough about my deprivations." Turning to her keyboard, Abby began, "Lets talk about those finger prints you sent down this morning-"

Gibbs followed Abby's scientific babble closely—he always had to, if he wanted to have a chance in hell of understanding it—but the back of his mind was working its way through a more personal puzzle. Abby was not being Abby, lately, neither here nor at home, a fact that DiNozzo had been the first to point out just last night. The Caf-Pow! debacle was just the latest and biggest example.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

"Lee-" Tony paused at the top of the basement stairs, unsure if he should continue down just yet. Abby and Lee had just had a full-out shouting match, something that hardly ever happened. Of course, once it had reached the point of shouting, they had switched to signing. It was the eerie, resultant silence that had caught Tony's attention from the kitchen. And once it was all over as quickly as it had begun, Abby had headed to her room and Lee to his basement without a single word to Tony from either of his lovers.

The sound of a bottle cap being unscrewed and the splash of a few fingers of bourbon being poured was the only answer to Tony's inquiry. Sighing, Tony started down the steps.

"Women are crazy," Gibbs muttered, throwing back one drink and pouring another.

"I'm not inclined to argue that statement right about now," Tony conceded. Walking the rest of the way across the basement, he leaned against the workbench and crossed his arms. "Why is our particular woman crazy this evening?"

Gibbs shook his head, adopting Tony's pose directly next to Tony. "Not a clue. But be sure to put the toilet seat down from now on."

"That was what the yelling was about?" Tony asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"At least partially," Gibbs chuckled. After four marriages and three crazy ex-wives, it took more than a yelling argument to rattle Gibbs. "I'll give her a few hours before apologizing some more, and see if I can't figure out what it is I'm supposed to be actually apologizing for."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You want me to find out for you?"

"Your name was thrown in there a bit, too, once she started signing." Gibbs shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly what you did, either, though."

Picking up a sanding block and heading over to the wall unit Gibbs had begun to build for their living room, to hold both Abby's massive CD and Tony's DVD collection, Tony shrugged, too. "I have no clue. Abs has not been acting herself lately. When I spent the afternoon in the lab trying to help Abby out this week, before she banned me from the premises—"

"She's tossed you from the lab plenty of times, DiNozzo. Usually after you've done something to screw up her organization." Gibbs moved over to the other end of the wall unit and began sanding his side.

"Yes, she has." Tony stopped working to look Gibbs in the eye. "But she hasn't been playing her music lately. And not just playing different music—she isn't playing anything. At all."

It was Gibbs' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"When I asked her about it," Tony rewrapped the sanding block to allow a better grip, "she said it was giving her a headache." Letting silence fall, Tony joined Gibbs in meditative woodwork.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Two hours of sanding, one solo after Tony had gone up to get ready for bed, and Gibbs was no closer to figuring out the puzzle of Abby's recent moodiness. The moodiness that had done another one-eighty, apparently, because as he was straightening up to go upstairs for the night, Abby appeared at the top of the steps and made her way down.

She was naked, save black stilettos. And proceeded to kiss the hell out of him, without saying or signing a word, until he forgot they had argued earlier, that she was pissed at him, and that he was too old to do this against his workbench when there was a perfectly good king-sized bed upstairs, with Tony in it to boot.

Turning to push her down on her front against the bench, spreading her legs out with sure movements from years of practice frisking, Gibbs slid into her easily. He could tell by her slick tightness that she and Tony had occupied each other quite happily while he had been working on his boat. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Gibbs pulled her back up tight against him, exposing her neck to his ravaging mouth. Licking and kissing, careful to keep any marks where her usual collar would hide them, Gibbs used his other hand to tease her breasts. Always a hot spot for her, he could feel her tremble when he brushed a calloused thumb across a nipple; she came, immediately, when he pinched it.

Breathing fast, Abby moved against him before the orgasm was even complete. "More, Gibbs!" she begged.

Gibbs could never say no to her. He began fucking her hard and deep, pausing for a moment each time he bottomed out before pulling almost all the way out and driving back in. Her moans echoed across the sparsely filled room, crescendoing into another climax more quickly then her usual brief recovery period. Again, the orgasm had not even ended before she drove her body against Gibbs' cock yet again, pushing herself towards another. Gibbs found himself lost in the feel of her, in her wild reactions to him tonight.

The feel of Abby's walls spasming around his member for a third time finished Gibbs. He came long and hard, leaving his knees week and his lungs burning. He leaned his sweaty forehead against Abby's spiderweb and desperately tried to catch his breath. Sex with Abby was always a work out—but tonight there was something more there.

She was so sensitive to his touch, so responsive—and it wasn't like she had been deprived of their regular contact. She had roused both men this morning in inventive ways, leading to an energizing session that had continued into the shower, and had just spent at least the better part of an hour with Tony.

Tired and spent, confused, Gibbs managed to work through his post-coital mental fog and shut up the house behind them as he and Abby made their way to bed, determined to figure out Abby in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **2/?

**Date-** 1/10/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete." I may, after wrapping up a few others, come back to it, but not sure. This is also not as well plotted/organized as my usual stories, but the muse wouldn't let it go—so I decided to post it as is, instead of polishing it to death, as I have several other projects demanding my attention as well right now. So please—feel free to criticize and suggest changes. I am the queen of rewrites and revisions.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

Assumptions

Later that afternoon, after sending Tony out to grab a Caf-Pow from yet another store, Gibbs headed on his own errand, suddenly sure that he had figured out the cause of Abby's moods. He was worried how Tony might react to his deductions; Gibbs himself wasn't even sure what he thought yet. In all the reasons he had constructed in his head against this unconventional three-way relationship he, Tony, and Abby had worked out—and there had been many- _**this**_ had never even crossed his mind.

Locking the car up as Gibbs made his way to the main door, plastic bag gripped in hand, Tony fell into step beside him. Holding the large cup aloft, Tony smiled. "Got it at the 7-Eleven ten blocks away. She hasn't tried any from there yet."

Gibbs blew out a heavy sigh. "There is nothing wrong with the damn Caf-Pow."

"As long as Abs thinks there is, you and I both know that we will be humoring her." Tony smiled at his lover—his real smile, not the smug, dazzling one he gave to just anyone. "She'll be in a better mood soon and off to solve another hinky mystery…"

They quickly passed through security and headed to the elevator to the bullpen. Leaning against the side wall of his "conference room" and turning to face his lover, Gibbs slapped the stop button down. "Her bad mood is probably gonna last about nine months, Tony."

"What do you mean, nine months…" This was one of the few times Gibbs wished there was a camera in the elevator, as confusion was slowly replaced with understanding and then fear. Absolute, white-faced, passing out fear. Right before Tony slid to the ground.

Sniper reflexes somehow managed to save the Caf-Pow.

Gibbs was fairly certain that Tony was all right, but he didn't want to take chances with the solid _thump_ Tony's head had made on the elevator floor. Hitting the stop button back off, he sent the elevator to down to Autopsy and crouched beside Tony's splayed form. "DiNozzo!" he barked.

Eyes fluttering, Tony groaned. "Fuck."

"That's what got us into this, Tony," Gibbs chuckled, amused despite his worry.

"Shit, Boss," Tony muttered, opening his eyes wide for a moment before closing them again tightly.

"You have about ten seconds to figure out how to explain your fainting to Ducky, because he is going to look at your head." Gibbs held out the hand not balancing Caf-Pow! and home pregnancy tests in plastic bags.

Tony grasped the offered hand and allowed Gibbs to help him up as the elevator doors dinged open to reveal Ducky standing there in scrubs—just Tony's luck.

"Goodness, Tony," Ducky exclaimed "What on earth happened to you?"

Plastering his usual playful countenance on, Tony smiled crookedly. "Just a little dizzy, Ducky. Didn't eat yet this morning, so I think my blood sugar just dropped…."

Tony could tell that Ducky didn't really believe him—When did Tony ever skip a meal? Or had Ducky been in Abby's lab while Tony was eating his bagel earlier?—but when Gibbs supported Tony's reason, Ducky gave in, muttering under his breath to himself the entire time he examined Tony. Ducky proclaimed him just fine, aside from a slight bump on the head, and directed Tony to go eat something. Catching Gibbs' arm as the agents exited the lab, Ducky frowned deeply. "I can smell that there is something else going on here, Jethro. While I well know that you will not tell me until you are ready, as always, my door is open."

Gibbs nodded his thanks, and once again cursed the older man's perceptiveness. Of all the people Tony, Abby, and he worked with, Ducky was the only one who had ever seemed to pick up on the undercurrents between the three of them. Even knowing Ducky's general open-mindedness, Gibbs doubted that the man would be comfortable knowing just what was actually going on.

To further unsettle Gibbs, in the few minutes Ducky's private exchange with Gibbs had taken, Tony had already disappeared.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Gibbs found Tony already back in the bullpen, and was unable to have another private word with him for the remainder of the morning. Tony was noticeably distracted, but not in his usual ADD, class clown way. Jethro caught Tony simply staring off into space, looking at the same page of a report for over a half-hour, and in general just—lost. Tony was good at his job, but you would never know that from what Gibbs observed of his senior field agent and lover today. Gibbs also noticed Tony's reluctance to go visit Abby's lab, an extreme change from his usual puppy-dog level enthusiasm to go see their shared lover whenever he could.

Tony avoided Gibbs' with the same intensity, even leaving for the day while Gibbs was in a MTAC conference, something he knew would aggravate Gibbs further.

Driving home, grateful that it was Abby's night to bowl with the nuns, Gibbs decided that Tony's current behavior could not continue. While he himself was not entirely sure what he thought of their possible situation, Gibbs knew that Abby needed both his and Tony's full support if they were, in fact, pregnant. And Jethro, no matter what his gut was telling him, was not going to bring his idea to Abby without talking this out with Tony first.

Gibbs found Tony on the living room sofa, still in his suit and tie, sitting in the gathering gloom. Hitting the light switch on, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, Gibbs waited for Tony to speak. It didn't take long.

Abruptly standing, pacing from the sofa to the fireplace and back again, Tony struggled to find the words. "I know that I'm the one that figured out she was acting strange, Lee—" Tony looked anywhere but at Gibbs. "But I never thought it was this."

Gibbs nodded, and came in to sit down on the coffee table facing the sofa. "Sit, Tony," he gestured to the cushion in front of him. "We need to talk before we go to her with this."

Studying the ground, Tony paused in his pacing and nodded. The set of his shoulders immediately slumped from anger to something akin to defeat. "I never thought about this possibility. I mean, it was there as an abstract, long-odds possibility. I'm not stupid. But—she gets the shots. I never thought we'd be having this conversation without at least a few other conversations about it first, that's all." Moving to take the seat Gibbs had indicated, Tony leaned back against the sofa, staring up vacantly at the ceiling.

"But here we are, Tony." Gibbs pressed his hand, palm open, to Tony's cheek. "And whatever the results—we'll all still be here."

Tony bit his lip, finally meeting Gibbs' penetrating eyes, allowing his uncertainty to show. "A kid only has two parents, Lee, not three. And let's face it, there's no contest here as to who would make a better father."

And there, Gibbs realized, was the heart of Tony's sudden, uncharacteristic with drawl. If this unconventional threesome was forced into the conventionalism of children, Tony assumed without a second thought that one of them would have to go—and that it would be him. "Tony," Gibbs whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling Tony in close. He was afraid to ask, to verbalize his fear, but knew that if he didn't ask now, make sure that Tony knew Lee feared the answer, Tony would begin to end this regardless. And that was something that Gibbs wouldn't, couldn't, allow.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with us anymore?" Gibbs couldn't look at Tony now, afraid of Tony's answer.

Tony's sudden in-take of breath was wet and shaky. "No—I'm not saying that. I'm saying—" Tony shuddered. "I understand what has to happen here. I won't blame either of you."

Gibbs' arms tightened further around Tony as he pressed his lips against the younger man's cheek. "Tony—no, Tony. There is nothing that has to happen here. What happens here is our choice. What happens here is about what we—all three of us—want."

Tony leaned into Gibbs, but still didn't return the fierce embrace, so Gibbs continued to talk. "A child will not change the fact that I love you, Tony. It will not change the fact that I love Abs, either." Gibbs closed his eyes. "Does it change the fact that you love us?"

A choked gasp gave Gibbs his answer. "Then why do you want to leave us?"

"Only one of us can be the kid's father, Gibbs." Tony was struggling to get himself back under control; the switch from Lee to Gibbs showed just how hard a time he was having.

"Biologically speaking, yes." Gibbs pulled back from Tony and leaned his forehead against Tony's. "But there's more to being a dad then sperm donation, and you damn well know it."

"I'm not father material, Gibbs, and we all damn well know it." Tony deliberately echoed Gibbs' tone and inflection. Forcing his way out of Gibbs' arms, Tony rose, pacing again. "She's going to want the better man for her child's father. That's you."

"Why settle for one good man, when she can have two, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, suddenly tired. All the internal battles he had fought with himself over his relationship with Tony, his inappropriate affection (or so he thought for a very long time) for Abby, the rightness of their unusual relationship weighed against the wrongness he knew society would see with it—all of it was for nothing, if this broke them.

"I'm not a good man, Lee." Tony swiped at his eyes. "I don't know that I want a child."

Sighing, Gibbs brushes aside Tony's hesitancy. "But what if there already is one, Tony?" The tone is so carefully neutral that Tony can't tell what answer Lee wants—hell, he's not even sure what answer he wants himself—so he didn't give one.

He never really though about being a dad, given his love 'em and leave 'em past and bisexuality. It just never seemed like it would be a possibility, and he had such a crappy childhood himself that he knew he didn't know the first thing about raising a kid. Why screw the world up even more with another messed up kid?

Then it struck Tony. Tony might never have considered children—but Lee most definitely had. "Shit, Lee. I didn't think—we hadn't ever discussed this, so I don't know—I mean, how are you with this?"

"Doesn't matter how I'm going to be with it, Tony." Gibbs reached for Tony's hand, holding it tightly but not meeting Tony's concerned gaze. "What's done, if she is, is already done. Only thing that matters then is the kid."

Sighing, Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand back. "And that right there is why you would make a better father than me. I'm sitting here worried about me, and you think about the kid—despite there being more issues in this for you than for me."

"Some things you don't learn, Tony," Lee felt his eyes dampen, but he held on to his tight control by a thread, not allowing the moisture to form actual tears, "until you hold your child for the first time. And then—you never forget it, ever."

"I never doubted you would do the right thing about the kid—," Tony found words to be difficult. He wanted to get this right, but was completely unsure how to put things. "I'm scared, Lee—but my fear is of the unknown. You—how do you feel?"

Lee realized that Tony needed to hear honesty from him, if Lee expected it back. "With all the ex-wives, I never wanted children again, but its not the same, now. You and Abby know about Shan and Kel, know why I would have issues. I wouldn't even discuss the issue with the exes. I just said no, and there was no arguing with me. But now? I don't know how I'm going to feel, honestly."

"If it's a girl—" Tony tried to feel out Lee's emotions a bit more fully, but Lee cut him off.

"We aren't naming her Kelly," Lee said in a tired voice.

"Lee-" Tony tried again, only to be cut off again.

"I miss her- I miss Shannon- but they are gone." Meeting Tony's eyes again, Lee squared his shoulders, if it was possible for the ex-Marine to sit any straighter. "If Abby is pregnant, if there is another little girl—I can't not love her because of a ghost in my past. She—or he—is not a replacement. That isn't fair to the child."

"You want the baby," Tony sighed. "If there is one."

Lee nodded. "Of course. But I don't want to lose you in the process."

"Lee-" Tony began, but Gibbs cut him off, knowing what Tony was going to try and say.

"Tony, a baby does not mean that you have to go. I won't accept that as a reason for you to leave." Gibbs answered angrily. "This has been unconventional from the start—why do you assume we are going all 'normal' now?"

"It's a kid!" Tony exclaimed. "It's not just us anymore! I mean, however you want to define or explain this relationship we have, it didn't really matter to anyone but us. Now it will matter—to everyone we come into contact with as we deal with raising a child, and the kid eventually. How do you explain this in a way that won't warp the kid?"

Gibbs sighed and scrubbed at his face. "Do you feel that what we are doing is wrong, Tony?"

"No," Tony answered quickly, then contradicted himself, "Yes. Maybe?"

"I thought we had talked this all out, months ago, Tony. I thought this was settled, that we were all okay with it." Throwing his arms up in the air, Gibbs lost his temper. "You need to figure that out, Tony, and fast. We need to have Abby take a test. She needs to stop drinking all that caffeine, the sooner the better, and we need a damn good reason, like a baby, for her to stop."

Tony nodded quickly agreement. "I know, Lee, I know. And I was fine with everything, up until you brought the possibility of a kid into this."

Gibbs felt instantly deflated. "Don't leave, Tony. Not over this, please. Not without talking to us both."

Silence felt like a solid present in the room, until Tony nodded in agreement. "Let's see if there is an issue first, then we'll talk."

Gibbs nodded as well, even as he thought to himself, _There is already an issue if you think you are that easily removed from our lives, Tony. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **3/?

**Date-** 1/8/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete." I may, after wrapping up a few others, come back to it, but not sure. This is also not as well plotted/organized as my usual stories, but the muse wouldn't let it go—so I decided to post it as is, instead of polishing it to death, as I have several other projects demanding my attention as well right now. So please—feel free to criticize and suggest changes. I am the queen of rewrites and revisions.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

"We Have To Talk…"

Abby found her two men talking in the kitchen when she arrived home from another winning night of bowling. "Gibbs—Tony—we trounced those visiting St. Joe nuns! Sister Rosita bowled a 250—" her happy diatribe slowed and faltered as she picked up on the unfamiliar and tense mood of the room. Pausing to place her bowling bag on the counter, she crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Abs," Gibbs pulled out a chair. "How about sit down."

"That is never a good beginning," Abby frowned, not moving forward just yet to take the proffered seat.

Gibbs pulled her gently to the chair, easing her into it. "We need to talk."

"So not a good follow up, Lee," Abby chuckled nervously. "What is wrong?"

"How have you been feeling lately, Abs?" Tony asked, ignoring Lee's warning glance.

Abby studied Tony for moment, eyebrow raised. "Just fine, thanks, Tony. Why are you asking?"

Gibbs interrupted. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately, Abs. We were just wondering if there was something going on that you hadn't mentioned."

The angry look in Abby's green eyes was replaced with a fleeting glance of guilt. Gibbs could tell Abby herself had begun to realize that something was off with her; she simply hadn't figured out how to explain it to herself, yet, much less to them. "Abs?" Gibbs pushed a little further, knowing how fast Abby's mind could work.

Tony leaned back against the far counter, between the sink and the fridge. Instead of letting Gibbs direct this tete-a-tete, he jumped in. "You know, have you been feeling okay? Maybe some nausea? Feeling eztra tired? Is there something bothering you, affecting you mood?"

Abby shook her head, but didn't meet Tony's eyes. Exasperated, Tony shrugged. "Okay. That famous gut must be wrong then, 'cause Gibbs was sure that we knocked you up."

The expected slap to the back of Tony's head was drowned out by Abby's shrieked, "What?"

Gibbs knelt in front of Abby, looking directly into her eyes. "Trust DiNozzo to have no tact here. Abs, you've been acting a little…non-Abs-like lately."

The quick intake of breath, a momentary shift of her eyes to look past Gibbs' shoulder, and he knew he had her. The pachinko machine of her mind processed a thousand and one little details that she had managed to previously ignore in seconds, and the jackpot conclusion wasn't one that made her happy, he could see.

She didn't give up that easy, though. Abby could be the queen of denial, without scientific evidence to contradict her. "There is no way, Gibbs. I get the Depo shot! Its, like, incredibly effective. And how the hell have I been acting weird?"

Tony cringed at her sharp tone, but with a look from Gibbs, started listing her uncommon behaviors. By the end of it, she was studying the floor, shoulders slumped.

The final thrust through her armor was Gibbs' contribution. Abby and Tony had encouraged Gibbs to talk about Shannon and Kelly; they were sure of their places in Gibbs' heart, and felt no need to punish Gibbs for Shannon's place there first in order to cement their hold, unlike his three ex-wives and numerous previous companions. That didn't mean Gibbs spoke of them often, though, and when he did—the moment was engraved with special meaning.

"Shannon got really irritable, and moody—and wanted sex ALL the time—about a month before we knew we were pregnant." That Gibbs would talk about them now meant that he was not exaggerating, not humoring a notion of Tony's, that he was in earnest.

That fact is probably why Abby looked worried now, but insisted again that it was not possible. Shaking her head, she repeated "Can't, Gibbs. Just can't be."

Gibbs sighed. "So prove me wrong, Abs. Have Ducky take some blood and run the test yourself."

"No," Abby shook her head. "I don't want to bother Ducky. He'll be concerned, and after all those blood tests he ran for Jenny….I don't know how to blow it off without making him suspicious. I'm just doing it to prove you wrong, since you won't just believe me, anyway," she pouted, rising from her chair.

"But you'll do it?" Tony affirmed.

"Yes," Abby rolled her eyes. "But I want to do a home test first."

Gibbs handed her the plastic bag he had picked up earlier. "Here."

"I don't have to pee right now!" Abby argued, suddenly less sure in her tone of voice.

Gibbs handed her a bottle of water as well. "Drink, then."

The mood of the room didn't get any less tense as Abby chugged the water down, pacing as she breathed between drinks and shooting both men dark glances while she continued a slightly less animated description of her evening. "Teresa hurt her ankle, but it didn't slow her down at all. She managed to get not one, but two spares, on seven-ten splits..."

Both men watched her with wary eyes, not quite sure how to handle this oddly-angry Abby. Asking if she were hungry, Gibbs placed a cold slice of pizza in the microwave to heat up for her once she sat down, vocally spent. Nodding affirmatively, Abby's leg bounced up and down as she waited for the ding. Gibbs could tell that she was more than a little unnerved right now. Tony was more skittish than a new-born foal, sticking to his corner of the kitchen, arms tightly crossed and eyes focused solely on Abby.

Allowing Abby to eat, Gibbs got a second water bottle out and placed it next to the now-nearly empty one beside her plate. When Abby had finished, silence reigned, a most unusual occurrence in a house holding both Tony and Abby; it was most often Gibbs asking for quiet and both his young lovers chattering away. "Ready to go take that test?" he asked, heart clenched in his chest.

Shaking her head, Abby frowned. "Still not feeling the need," she stated, downing the second water before asking Tony to retrieve a third water bottle from the fridge. The entire meal had taken her ten minutes; another five, and she was still drinking without any movement toward the bathroom.

Tony began to pace in the kitchen, watching her, as. Lee could feel the tension in the room rachet up. While he had hoped that he and Tony had managed to sufficiently talk out Tony's main issue with an Abby pregnancy—Tony's fear that he would not still be wanted in this odd little triad of love anymore—they had not really addressed how Tony felt about adding a child to the household.

The interaction between his two lovers set Lee's teeth on edge. Rising, Abby dropped the empty water bottles into the recyclables container and whirled on Tony with fire in her eyes. "What? What is your issue?"

"All that Caf-Pow you drink, I realize you must have the bladder of an elephant not to have be in the ladies room all day, but seriously? Three bottles of water, and nothing?" Tony ran his hand through his spiky hair in agitation, leaving it adorably askew. Not that Gibbs was willing to call attention to his very un-Gibbs like observance in this moment.

"Excuse my body's sudden shyness, Tony," Abby spat at him, taking several angry steps his way.

Gibbs managed to intervene, stepping between the two before a true fire sparked. While he had no doubts that Abby and Tony honestly loved each other, neither was the best at communicating with the other and both had a short fuse on a dramatic temper. They often lapsed into argumentative exchanges when emotional discussions became too much. If Gibbs was unable to deflect, it was often an uncomfortable situation in the house for a few days; none of them needed any extra stress right now. There was plenty already there to go around.

Handing Abby another water bottle, Gibbs used his "Boss" tone, something he normally wouldn't use outside of work without risking his lovers' severe wrath. "Abs—go try. Tony—living room, now."

Tony's back was held as stiffly as Abby's, as they walked in opposite directions. Watching both to make sure they went as directed, Gibbs sighed. He himself was on edge, unable to stop thinking, _What if?_ His world, so carefully built and gathered around him, was crumbling around his ears. He felt, deep in his gut, that as much as he loved Tony and Abby, and as much as they loved him, that they might not be strong enough to withstand this. The possibility of it was already causing such a strain on their bond, much less the real anxieties of daily life, if they were indeed adding a child to this mix. He felt that he was the only one in this unconventional triad who might truly understand the ramifications of the next fifteen minutes.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Tony paced the living room, while Gibbs patiently sat in the armchair. Tony's usual high-energy practically had his body vibrating. "Tony!" Gibbs barked at him. "Come here!"

The shadows of fear in Tony's green eyes hadn't faded much from their earlier conversation. The impending moment of truth seemed to lengthen them, and Gibbs sought to reassure Tony with more than mere words. Catching Tony in a harsh embrace, hungry lips searching entrance, Jethro tried to give physical reassurance. Tony lost himself in the moment, distracted, as well as Gibbs, so much so that neither heard the clump of Abby's heavy footsteps coming down the steps and into the living room.

Her words pulled them apart, though. One hand gently rubbing her still-flat stomach, a plastic stick clutched in the other, in a shocked voice she said, "Congratulations, Daddies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **4/?

**Date-** 1/12/10

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete." I may, after wrapping up a few others, come back to it, but not sure. This is also not as well plotted/organized as my usual stories, but the muse wouldn't let it go—so I decided to post it as is, instead of polishing it to death, as I have several other projects demanding my attention as well right now. So please—feel free to criticize and suggest changes. I am the queen of rewrites and revisions.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Working It Out**_

Gibbs felt his stomach drop, and Tony stiffen in his arms. But when both men turned to face Abby and her announcement, Tony reacted to the lost, scared look in her eyes before Lee could make himself move. Tony reached Abby first, pulling her into his arms and looking bleakly at Gibbs as he pressed a kiss against her temple. "Oh, baby, it'll be okay," was all Tony could think to say to comfort her.

Gibbs moved quickly to follow suit, wrapping arms around both Abby and Tony. Abby's tears started shortly thereafter, big gasping, heaving sobs shaking her lean frame.

It took a few minutes of maneuvering, but Tony and Gibbs managed to get all three of them seated on the sofa, still huddled together.

Abby tried to speak, but Tony simply wiped her tears away and hushed her. "Calm down first, Abby—deep breaths, okay?" Gibbs kept his arms wrapped around her, studying Tony for his real reaction. The bleakness had not left his eyes, but concern for Abby had pushed it to the back. Even as Gibbs worried about Abby, he felt a leap of hope that Tony might be better able to deal with this situation than their earlier conversation had indicated.

Either that, or Tony was just showing his Special Agent ability to deal with emergency and emotional situations with detachment.

Gibbs chose to be optimistic for once in his life.

Smoothing Abby's hair back from her face, Tony forced her to meet his eyes. It took several attempts, as she avoided directly looking at either him or Gibbs. "Abby?"

Biting her lip, Abby shook her head negatively. Gibbs tightened his arms around her. "Talk to us, Abby. Please."

It took several attempts and deep, stuttering breaths before Abby managed to gets the words out. "I am so sorry—I never thought this would ha-ha-happen-"

Gibbs felt his gut clench. "Abs, there is nothing to apologize for. You hardly did this yourself." Gibbs loosened his hold to slip one hand onto Tony's shoulder, giving him a squeeze as he spoke. "The three of us are in this together."

"But Lee—" Abby tried to speak, and needed to stop and take another deep breath to continue. "We never talked about this. Tony—I know you don't like kids. Lee—I didn't think you would want another child, or you already would have had one." She closed her eyes and buried her face in Gibbs' neck. "Are you mad at me?"

Gibbs closed his eyes. "There is nothing to be mad about, Abs."

"How can we be mad, Abs? You didn't do this on purpose; sometimes things just…happen." Tony had taken a second too long to respond; Gibbs could feel it in her body's reaction to Tony's words.

Gibbs tried to do some damage control. "Forget how we feel. How do you feel about this, Abs?"

She took a moment before responding, obviously gathering her thoughts. Abby could be emotional at times, but she had gotten better at finding control again quickly. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, I want kids, I guess, but I always thought in terms of the future, not now."

"You are great with kids, Abby," Tony reassured her.

"If I can borrow them and give them back," she answered, not extricating herself from her burrowed position against Gibbs. She let silence build for a few moments before continuing. "Neither of you said how you feel about this yet."

"We're kind of secondary here, Abby," Tony answered. "This more directly affects you right now. We're concerned about you, not nine months from now. Or—less, I guess," he shrugged.

Gibbs felt his chest relax a little. Tony was concerned for Abby right now, and the child—well, right now, the child was an ephemeral idea, while Abby trembled in their arms. Tony wasn't walking away, wasn't shirking. The emotions Tony felt for Abby—and Gibbs—was keeping him here, at least for now. It killed Gibbs to say it, but he knew he had to be the one to do it. "Abby, just because you're pregnant does not mean that there has to be a child."

"Lee!" Tony gasped. "How can you suggest an abortion?"

Tony's reaction was reassuring. He might not be comfortable with a child, but he wasn't willing to consider the obvious way out, either. "I don't want that, Tony, but it's Abby's choice, really. Its her body."

Abby emphatically shook her head. "No, Lee. Never. Planned or not, this is a child—our child. I couldn't do that to him or her."

The fact that both of his lovers' initial reactions was to keep this child made Gibbs relax for the first time since the suspicion occurred to him. "We're going to have a baby, then."

"I guess so," Tony agreed.

The reality of it, accepting possibility as truth, sunk into the silence around the three lovers, who settled onto the sofa in their comfortable group embrace. Gibbs, usually the most laconic, wanted to try and talk all their issues out now, but he also knew it wasn't the time. The desire, the need to try and settle things, was like an itch beneath his skin that he couldn't scratch for relief.

Abby seemed to have sped along the road to acceptance pretty quickly as well, recovering from her initial fear. She seemed to sense, now that she had calmed down, what needed to be said. "It doesn't matter which of you donated the sperm, here. You are both my child's father." Abby met each man's eyes and searched their depths. Gibbs met her gaze fearlessly, in complete agreement with her statement. Tony couldn't look at her for more than minute before he had to look away. "Tony?" she asked.

Tony sighed deeply, and Lee knew that their earlier conversation was going to have to be reinforced by Abby as well before it would sink through Tony's thick skull. "Abs—a kid can't have two daddies, not like this."

Abby frowned, and tugged on her chin to make Tony look at her, just as he had earlier with her, but he still wouldn't meet her eyes. "Tony—" she started, but waited to continue until he looked back at her. "Look at me, Tony."

When Tony's green eyes met hers, there was moisture gathering and his jaw was set. "Its not fair to bring a child up in this situation. What we are—"

Gibbs interrupted, reinforcing yet again. "Is in love, and happy. We are responsible, intelligent, moral people. We will raise a well-adjusted, honest, and good child."

"Lee," Tony shook his head. "What we are will screw with the kid's head. How the hell is the kid going to explain to his friends—or his friends' parents—that he has three parents who live together and sleep in one bed?"

"Why does he—or she, Tony—have to explain it to anyone?" Abby's voice was angry.

"Because, above all else, kids are honest." Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair again in his usual nervous tic. "We don't tell anyone we're together, Abs. Not Ziva, not McGee—not even Duck. You've never told your brother. Jackson doesn't even know. Once we have a kid, how do we explain him or her calling both Gibbs and I 'Dad'? Child Protective Services will take the kid away from us!"

Abby was still for a full minute before she wrapped her arms around herself and stood to walk across the room. "You're ashamed of us, Tony?"

"No," Tony shouted in exasperation. "But if we are really going to do this—we can't hide anymore. Are you both ready to be the center of office gossip for the next millennium or so? If we still have jobs, because once Vance knows about me and Gibbs, I'm pretty sure I'll be Agent Afloat somewhere in Antarctica."

Gibbs turned to face Tony. "I will not let that happen, Tony."

"How can you really stop it, Gibbs?" Tony rose and paced again, careful to stay on the opposite side of the room from Abby. This was a conversation long overdue, Gibbs realized, and overdue long before there was a baby. "You're just a Senior Agent, not the director, and we've all sat through enough Sexual Harassment seminars to know that there will be objections to us working together, DADT aside."

"In eight years, no one has ever lodged a complaint that I have given you special treatment, Tony." Gibbs carefully considered his next words. "They can't argue that its going to miraculously change now. And if they do, well, I've got enough time in to retire."

"Gibbs?" Abby gasped. "You love NCIS!"

Gibbs smiled. "I love the two of you more, and I know I will love that baby enough that I won't miss the job."

"No, Gibbs," Tony shook his head. "You are too good at what you do to leave. I've been at NCIS longer than anywhere else, but that doesn't mean I have to stay."

"Stop it!" Abby was visibly upset. "Neither of you have to leave, dammit. Gibbs is right—there have been no complaints so far, so there won't be any that can't be countered. Plus, we are a civilian agency, so DADT doesn't apply and never really did, and now its almost dead anyway. All these arguments are moot. The real question here is, are you ready to be outted?"

"You do have a role here, too, Abs," Tony faced her, more sure of himself. "What do you think people are going to say about you, sleeping with both of us and not sure who the father really is?"

Abby laughed. "Nothing worse will be said about me than already is."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, his brow furrowed. He thought he had a pretty good ear to the pulse of NCIS, knowing as much about what was going on with other teams and personnel as the director, sometimes more.

"Gibbs-" Abby shook her head. "You scare the crap out of people. You know that. People practically piss themselves if they get stuck taking the elevator with you by themselves. No one, at least after my first year or so, was dumb enough to say things about me where you can hear them. But they do talk."

Tony frowned as well. "I've never heard anyone say anything bad about you, Abs."

"Because you are Gibbs' 2IC, and what you know, he knows." Abby straightened her plaid skirt, pulling up her knee socks and straightening her pigtails. "No one says anything in front of you, either. But do you really think, me looking like this, that no one talks about me? Most are at least complimentary, in a snide, back-handed sort of way."

Gibbs demanded to know what had been said and by whom. Abby refused to budge and give him the names. "I can fight my own battles there, Lee. I have for years."

"But what have they said, Abs?" Tony asked, honestly curious. Just because Abby could handle them on her own didn't mean the comments didn't hurt, but if he didn't know what was said, he couldn't reassure her himself.

"Well, Tony, most people see collars as more utilitarian than a fashion statement. Not to mention the random barking when I walk through rooms." Abby smiled wanly. "And I think every man has a bad school girl plaid fetish."

Gibbs' mouth tightened in a tense line. "Why didn't you ever say anything, Abby?"

"I prefer to handle it, Gibbs." Abby echoed words that had eventually lead to she, Tony, and Gibbs getting together. "After all, I just want them to shut up, not be beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat."

A grunt that could have been agreement emanated from Gibbs; Tony simply sighed deeply, breathing loudly. Abby reassured her men each with a chaste kiss. "I know if I need you to defend my honor, you will. But that won't make it all better. Some of the comments will just get worse."

"Worse?" Tony echoed, the unstated question obvious in his tone.

"Most of the Navy Yard already assumes I've slept with you, Tony," Abby answered, "And the other half are betting when Gibbs and I will knock boots."

"What?" Gibbs' voice held disbelief. How the hell hadn't he known about this?

"Being the favorite has a price, Lee, and one I am more than willing to pay—" Abby took his hand and squeezed it. "Especially when its no more than the very enjoyable truth. If I had minded, I would have told you years ago. I don't mind. I love you both, and want you both to help me raise this child. But, as I said, the real question here is whether you two are ready to be outted. Are you, Tony?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **5/?

**Date-** 1/26/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete."

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Keeping Secrets**_

Tony pulled away from the triad hug, and crossed his arms. "Getting outted isn't my main concern, actually."

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs crossed his own arms, wary of Tony's answer. "Then what is it?"

"I don't want to mess a kid's head up."

That wasn't as bad as Gibbs expected. "Just because your dad messed you up does not mean that you are going to mess your own kid."

"That's not what I mean. Well, I hope I do a better job than my old man—takes real effort to do worse, after all. But what if we have this kid, and we're all a big happy family…and then someone finds out about us, someone who takes exception…what happens to the kid then? What happens to us?" Tony sat down on the recliner across from Gibbs and Abby. "What happens if we can't see the kid, can't all live together? I don't know if I could handle that, losing it all."

"Tony—" Gibbs sighed. "We will try and prevent that. Just like we'll baby proof the house in the hopes our child won't electrocute themselves playing with an electrical socket, or drink poison, or take a header down the steps." At the paling of Abby's face—something Gibbs didn't realize was possible, given her normal bone white shade—Lee decided to try another tactic. "As parents, we plan against the bad possibilities, and do it in a way that won't give our son or daughter too many issues for the shrink later on in life. We'll just approach how to keep our family together the same way."

Abby nodded in agreement, eyes weepy. "Let's not borrow trouble until we have to cross that bridge."

Chuckling at the mixed metaphor, Tony shook his head. "You've been hanging around Ziva too much."

Abby cutely frowned. "In all seriousness, we will protect our family the best we can. I know a child would probably not have been a choice we were going to make, but the choice is already made for us." Abby drew Tony back to the sofa and into a group embrace, maneuvering past both men's crossed arms so that she could lay Gibbs' hand over Tony's on her stomach. "I want to raise my child with her two fathers, both of whom will take care of her in their own way and teach her things that only they can teach her."

"You really want me to help raise this baby, Abs?" Tony's voice shook. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was Abby's simple answer.

Wet breaths, deep inhalation, and a slight tremble of the hand beneath Lee's told Abby just how much Tony had feared that she would no longer want him. Turning her head into Tony's chest, snuggling down into the arms of both her lovers, Abby sighed. It felt so right to be here, so much like…home, she never wanted to lose it.

Lee tried to extract himself from the huddle first. "Its getting late, and we all have work tomorrow—and I definitely feel like my ass has been kicked today."

Tony agreed, clearing his throat a few times before he could speak. "Me, too. I think I'd rather spar with Ziva than deal with this many emotions in a day."

Abby smiled beatifically at both men. "Then let's head up to bed."

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

The next day at work was tense. Both Tony and Gibbs found their attention wandering and had difficulty concentrating. Abby was cranky, having decided to go cold turkey off Caf-Pow immediately while waiting for the first available appointment she could make with her gynecologist—in two days. Though the lovers tried to hold it together, it was obvious to Ziva, McGee, and Ducky that something was off. Only Ducky had the balls to question Gibbs about it, however, and even then, it was only after Abby had nearly bitten Palmer's head off over a routine request.

Gibbs found himself summoned to the cool peace of autopsy not long before lunch time by a terse phone call. Ducky was waiting at his desk, a teacup steaming next to him and an empty one next to it. Without even turning at Gibbs' entrance, Ducky motioned to a chair pulled up next to the desk.

Gibbs settled in contritely, sure that he was about to get a dressing down of some sort. Ducky's perceptiveness had been a thorn of worry in Gibbs' side ever since he and Tony had added Abby to their relationship. While Gibbs had no doubt that Ducky would never have a problem with Tony and Gibbs being together, Abby was something of an honorary daughter to the Scotsman. Gibbs feared Ducky's reaction to recent developments.

"Ya needed something, Duck?" Gibbs tried to head off whatever was coming.

"No, Jethro," Ducky began. "But I think you do—an ear to listen to your troubles, perhaps, or to get something off your chest?"

The moments of silence before Gibbs' deflective smirk were telling, and Gibbs knew it from the set of Ducky's shoulders. "Nothing I need to talk about, Duck."

"More like, should talk about." Ducky sighed, sipping his tea carefully before turning to face Gibbs with a glare that would brook no argument or allow for any misdirection. "But as whatever it is that is going on with Abigail has now imposed itself upon my realm, I demand you deal with it."

"Abby?" Gibbs asked in true surprise. Even with her mood swings, she was never less than professional with Ducky. "What did she do?"

"Poor Mr. Palmer is smarting from a rather uncalled for dressing down from Abigail. Her moodiness has increased of late, Jethro, and I rather suspect either you or our Anthony has something to do with it." Crossing his arms, Ducky leaned back in his seat, looking as if he was rather enjoying Gibbs mental squirming.

"Not sure what you're implying, Duck," Gibbs made one last attempt at diversion even as he felt his walls crumbling.

With a tormented sigh, Duck clucked at Gibbs. "Jethro, I am far from blind, and have lived far too long to be appalled by the various forms that love takes. My only concern at present is Abigail."

Gibbs could hardly form thoughts, let alone words. Ducky had this all figured out, and had said nothing. In his silence, Ducky continued, "I assume both you and Tony already figured out Abby's delicate condition. Given the lack of Caf-Pow in her lab currently, I am inclined to think so has Abby."

Nodding, the truth already put out there, Gibbs agreed. "How long, Duck?"

A slight look of triumph flashing over his features, Ducky sipped his tea again before answering. "About you and young Anthony, the three of you, or Abigail being with child?"

Running a hand tiredly over his face, Gibbs slumped back. "Any or all three?"

Ducky chuckled slightly. "I knew as soon as you hired young Anthony that THAT was only a matter of time. Abby does not surprise me, but I knew she would have to overcome the Gibbs factor first."

"What, Duck?" Gibbs asked, momentarily puzzled.

"Her hero worship of the great Special Agent Gibbs, indestructible and all knowing." Duck returned the frown Gibbs shot at him. "Don't try to tell me that she wasn't in awe of you, and that you didn't encourage it."

Shaking his head, Gibbs agreed. "Yes, I knew. And I encouraged it so that I wouldn't be tempted to cross a line with her."

"Why did you cross that line, Jethro, if you already had Anthony?" Ducky's face held no judgement, simple curiosity.

"I didn't cross it by myself," Gibbs tried to evade detailed responses.

"I doubt it was Abigail to take the first step," Ducky busied himself with re-filling his tea.

Gibbs finally reached for his teacup, asking, "Got anything a little stronger than tea, Duck?"

Looking at the clock, Ducky pursed his lips. "Let's take an early lunch, shall we?"

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

The dark interior of the pub was familiar; Gibbs and Ducky had been here more than a few times over the years. Settling into a corner booth, Gibbs sat so he could see all exits, with his back to the wall. Old habits die hard, and Ducky in a bar with him brought back thoughts of Paris. Gibbs stayed lost in the past for the few moments it took Ducky to remove his trench coat and sit down himself.

Motioning to the waitress and placing their usual order- one MacAllen Scotch, one Jack Daniels—Ducky waited for Gibbs to break.

Somedays, Gibbs thought he should let Duck conduct an interrogation or two, because Ducky, properly motivated, was usually able to break Gibbs fairly easily. Today was no different. "Alright, Duck. When?"

"You and Anthony?" Ducky asked, eyebrow raised. At Gibbs' grunt, he answered. "I suspected by the third month after Tony had started at NCIS, but didn't have that gut-feeling of confirmation until after Caitlyn's death."

"Damn, Duck." Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. "Could you pin it down any closer—"

"The Palione case—the young children." Ducky stopped talking, waiting for Gibbs to confirm.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked, now truly interested in just how accurate Duck's next guess would be.

Ducky snorted. "Hardly a challenge there, Jethro. Directly after that Michel Mahwer incident."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but I gotta." Gibbs waited to continue, allowing the waitress to deliver their drinks, take the food order, and sip from his tumbler before continuing. "Has that mind of yours calculated a due date for Abby yet, too?"

Ducky fixed Gibbs with an inscrutable look and made a decidely Scottish sound of disapproval. "Do not mock," he admonished. Taking his own sip, he said, "I would think, given the length of her moodiness, somewhere in late fall."

Drinking again, Gibbs answered, "We can let you know after her first OB appointment on Friday, but I have a feeling its only gonna match you."

Allowing a brief silence to fall, enjoying their drinks, Gibbs gathered his courage to voice his deepest concern. "Are we—" Gibbs rephrased, wanting to be as exact as possible, "Am I wrong in doing this?"

"Having a child this late in your life?" Duck motioned dismissively with his hand. "No, you are not. But I take it this was not planned."

"God, no, not planned, Duck."

"Unwelcome?" Ducky pressed.

"Not unwelcome, no," Gibbs' voice was low and full of emotion.

"No child, welcomed by loving parents and taken care of, is wrong," Ducky shrugged. "As to this particular relationship structure, who am I to say? As long as there is love, and respect, and all parties consent, I cannot see anything wrong with it. However, would I send out picture Christmas cards from the Gibbs-DiNozzo-Scuitos? No."

Gibbs felt an underlying tension in his muscles relax. "You don't think badly of us, then."

A warm hand on Gibbs' arm reassured. "You three are my family. When you are happy, I am happy. While I am older, Jethro, I entirely remember love. In all the time you and young Anthony have been together, it has not affected your ethics or moral compass, nor has it caused you to act differently towards him on the clock. Abby, well, has always been Abby. Your behavior towards her was protective long before she was yours to protect." Ducky held his glass up as if for a toast. "To love, in all its forms, and you, Tony, and Abby's current and future happiness together."

Clinking glasses, Gibbs finished his. "Thanks, Duck."

Ducky motioned another two to the waitress, who had looked their way. "I am an unusual man, however. What precisely are you three planning on telling the world?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **6/?

**Date-** 1/29/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete." Also, its been a while since I had a kid, and I did some research to refresh my mind, but there well might be factual inaccuracies regarding Abby's "condition." Feel free to point it out if you think its so glaring that it messes up believability

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Love It When A Plan Comes Together**_

Unusual as it was, Tony, Abby, and Gibbs were able to leave the office at a decent time to sit down together for an evening meal. Even when they did manage to eat together, it was often out of take-out containers or microwaved left-overs that never even made it to a real plate. Tonight, though, Gibbs had stopped and picked up the fixings for baked potatoes, green beans (in deference to his unborn child's nutritional needs), and cowboy-style steaks.

Tony and Abby were watching a DVD of some TV show Gibbs had never paid attention to the first time it was on when he called them in for dinner.

Abby tore through her dinner, and picked at Tony's plate as well. When the meal was over, Abby immediately inquired as to desert. "Do we have any Chubby Hubby?" she asked as plaintively as a child.

Tony smiled, retrieving the container and a spoon before starting clean-up. "Cravings already, Ab-alicious?" he joked.

"So, I have something to tell you guys," Lee started. Abby continued to shove ice cream into her mouth, but the set of her shoulders betrayed her tension. Tony paused in his domesticity. "Ducky knows."

Abby choked on her ice cream, and Tony moved in to pound on her back. "You told Ducky?" Tony asked incredulously. "Without asking either of us first?"

"Does anyone _tell_ Ducky anything?" Lee shook his head. "He knew. He intimated, I merely confirmed. He had figured out everything. When you and I got together, when Abby joined in—shit, he even has a guess as to her due date."

Silence reigned as Gibbs' news was considered. Abby's eyes were red-rimmed, and her voice shaky. "What did he say, exactly?"

Tony rubbed Abby's shoulders soothingly, sliding into the seat next to her. "You know Ducky, Abs. No matter what he might think, he's not going to say anything too bad."

"He's fine with it, actually," Lee admitted. "Well, if Abby is not happy, he may find a way to autopsy either you or I alive, Tony, but other than that, he has no issues with us. He, ah, actually came up with a plan for us that just might work."

"Plan for what?" Abby wanted to know, dropping her spoon into the now-empty pint cartoon and shoving it away from her.

Lee sat down at the table with his lovers. "A plan to manage to keep our family as safe as possible. Pretty good one, actually."

Pulling two beers and a non-caffeinated soda from the fridge, Tony popped the beers open and passed one to Gibbs before opening the can for Abby. "So let's hear this plan. What's the first step?"

Lee shook his head. The thought hadn't really occurred to him, before Ducky put it there, but now that it had taken up residence in his mind, Lee had to admit he liked it. He liked it a lot better this time than any of the others except his first. "Tony, will you marry me?"

Soda went spraying across the table, which Gibbs jumped to mop up. The action distracted him from watching Tony close enough to catch his reaction. "What am I, chopped liver?" Abby demanded, her voice mocking but not yet truly angry.

"You, my beautiful mommy-to-be, will be our surrogate, on paper." Lee leaned over to kiss her, wanting to make sure that she realized this plan relied a lot on 'on paper.' "Once paternity is established, we are set. There is no doubt you are the mommy here, Abs. If we tried to do any type of adoption, one of the biological parents would have to give up parental rights to the adopting parent. We don't want to do that, exclude any of us."

Lee waited for both Tony and Abby to show their agreement before continuing. He wasn't sure why Ducky already knew this, but was grateful that the other man had. "The other partner in a DC civil union has parental rights to their partner's children, too. Push comes to shove, after a challenge or two in court, that might be modified in the future—but for now, it stands."

Abby considered Lee's words. "So one of you is 'the sperm donor'. I simply agreed to help out my besties; who would think it was anything more lascivious than that? Logical. But how do we explain why I still live here?"

Tony's eyes sparkled. "We would obviously want you to be a part of the child's life with us, Abs. Its not like this was a random or impersonal transaction. Plus, Gibbs has the biggest house and the kid-friendly backyard."

Lee nodded in agreement. "To the rest of the work, it looks like the child is the only reason Tony and I are coming out. No real point, otherwise. And the rumors about our lovable skirt-chaser switching teams will no doubt outrank you as merely our surrogate in the water cooler popularity wars, Abs. The whole thing is up and up, and as open as I feel comfortable. I guess the question is, how do you two feel about it?"

Tony smiled. "I told you that being outted wasn't my concern."

Abby smiled as well. "Works for me."

Lee sighed in relief. Ducky really had helped him screw his head on straight today; for the first time since he suspected the cause of Abby's moodiness, Lee felt an inner calmness. He no longer felt like his world was collapsing around him. "Ducky did suggest that we should also have a private legal agreement outlining our arrangement—a formally, to act as a fail-safe, but one that's just between us. Well, us and the damn lawyer."

"What about Vance? He's going to force me off the team." Tony questioned, then stopped himself mid-thought in shock. "Boss, did you just say we should voluntarily involve a lawyer?"

"Yes. Kids will change ya, Tony. I'd go on a date with M. Allison Hart, including a good night kiss, if it meant our kid was safe," Gibbs drank some of his beer. "And once Vance realizes that we've been together for years and managed to work together just fine, without any special treatment, he'll leave us alone."

"Yes," Tony said, gripping Lee's hand.

"Yes?" Lee asked, confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Tony shyly smiled at Lee, waiting to see his response. Tony had never considered this possibility; given the job, he figured it would never be an option until he was too old to care about it. Plus, while Gibbs was the marrying kind, he didn't have the reputation of a 'staying-married' kind of guy; Tony hadn't looked forward to being the fourth ex-Mrs. Gibbs, something he had feared for a very long time. While this certainly wasn't the most romantic of proposals, the emotional impetus behind it—protecting their odd family unit—was real and heart felt. Tony felt the tightness in his chest every time he thought about life after the baby's arrival loosen just a little bit. He crushed his lips against Lee's, gradually forcing entry beyond.

Abby allowed the men to have a moment, suddenly chatting rapidly and only in their general direction. "The ceremony has to be here, and soon, before the summer wilts all those gorgeous flowers in the backyard and I get too fat to look good. You're going to need a new suit, Gibbs, and I know you'll want one, too, Tony. I am going to get to wear a special dress, too, right? Not matching your suits or anything, something more subtle than that, but still, showing we are a unit, right?"

Pulling away from Tony, resting his forehead against the younger man's, Gibbs smiled at Abby. "Of course, Abs. I was actually thinking that maybe—"

Tony chimed in, "We could all get matching rings to wear?"

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking." Lee reached out for Abby's hand, rough fingertips tracing the finger where a wedding band would be worn. "Maybe a nice chain for Abs to put hers on while at work, too."

Abby nodded, her happiness slightly dimmer. "Yeah, I'm just the surrogate. Showing up with a matching ring might—"

Lee shook his head. "No, Abs, I just figured that a chain would be good so that you wouldn't accidentally misplace it at work when you take it off to do tests and stuff."

"Really?" she asked in her unsure, shy voice. It as the voice that told Gibbs that Abby wanted to believe, but wasn't quite there yet.

"Really," he repeated. "If it would appeal to you more, we could all get a matching tattoo somewhere not too noticeable."

Tony made a snorting noise at that, one that he quickly squashed at Lee's hard look. "I'd rather you wear a ring to work, Abs," he interjected.

Abby kissed both men. "We'll have to go shopping, then talk. I think a tribal band of some sort, cut right above the arm muscle…." She deliberately left the thought trail off, much more interested in doing things with the gorgeous men in front of her, rather than talk about it, right now.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

It wasn't easy to arrange, especially with no more explanation than a terse, "We all have somewhere to be," to Vance, but Gibbs, Tony, and Abs were all able to take off the full day Friday. Gibbs was glad, because he didn't think Abby would be able to focus at all until her doctor's appointment was over. If Abby couldn't focus, she would be up in the bullpen distracting his agents—and he and Tony were distracted enough, right now.

Gibbs didn't want to miss this appointment. He had been on deployment for much of Shannon's pregnancy; he had not gone to appointments with her, gotten to hear Kelly's heartbeat, watch Kelly squirm and turn away from the ultrasound when it became obvious that Baby Gibbs wanted to surprise her parents with gender at birth. There had been so much he had missed of his time with Kelly, and with Shannon. He was determined not to miss any of his second, unexpected chance.

Tony hadn't wanted to miss the appointment, either, but it was obvious, as they sat together in the deceptively-comfortable looking waiting room chairs. If Tony was "on"—hiding his relationship with Gibbs, like at the office—he would have been ogling, then commenting on the various women in the waiting room around them. Comfortable, normal Tony would have been talking to Abs, looking over her shoulder at the pregnancy magazine she was scanning, and making joking comments about what she would feel like closer to the birth. This Tony was staring ahead at the wall, hands tightly gripping the edge of the armless chair, looking very lost.

Nudging Abby with his knee to get her attention, Lee nodded towards Tony. Abby tsked, tsked, looking at the younger man. "Tony?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his knee.

Pulling him out of his reverie, Tony shook his head. "Yeah, Abs?" he asked, distractedly.

"Are you okay?" Abby questioned. "I mean, I'm the one who's going to have a stranger's hand shoved up places I prefer no stranger's hand to go, but I look calmer than you."

"Sorry, Abs." Tony chuckled, a little of his usual happy personality bleeding through. "I'm just feeling a little out of place. I mean, I've, uh, never—"

Gibbs laughed, glad it was just general nerves and not baby nerves. "First time for everything, huh, Tony?"

"Yeah," the younger man chuckled back. "Never had a girlfriend long enough to have to take her to one of these appointments."

Abby laughed as well. "Its not exactly the hot datin' place, I'll admit. Is that it?"

Shaking his head, Tony wondered why they didn't let Abby interrogate suspects sometimes. "I know you want us both here, and you said the doctor wouldn't think it was weird, but are you sure?"

Abby nodded. "Go look over at that bulletin board, Tony." Tony rose and followed her directions while Abby looped arms with Gibbs. Turning to her older lover, she snuggled into him. "Those family pictures over there, with two moms and a dad, three dads, three moms…they should convince him, I think."

"Maybe I should look at them, too," Lee muttered.

"You don't trust me?" Abby asked, eyebrow raised.

"I just have trouble wrapping my mind around how common what we are seems to be." Gibbs shook his head. "Marine or not, I've been an investigator for how many years, and this still just doesn't seem like it should be a norm for people."

Abby shrugged. "The world is way bigger than the Marines and NCIS, Gibbs. And my part of the world, well, we're pretty damn liberal," she smiled. "And aren't you glad about that."

The tension Gibbs felt lessened just a little, and continued to do so when he saw Tony's face when Tony returned from the bulletin board. Before Tony could sit back down, however, Abby's name was called. The three of them were ushered back quickly before he could think anymore about anything.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Both Tony and Gibbs were a little taken aback by the doctor's appearance. Vibrant purple hair, pulled back into a no-nonsense French braid clashed with blue scrubs and white doctor's jacket. "Well, hello, Abby. Little early for your annual, aren't you?"

Abby smiled at the unconventional doctor. "Slight complication, Vi."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Abby. "Doctor MacCracken and I know each other from the clubs, Gibbs."

Violet—her given name, she explained, that her hair just happened to go with—shook Gibbs' hand. "So this is the elusive Silver Fox!" Smirking at the slight coloring of Gibbs' cheeks, Violet turned to Tony. "And if I'm right there, then you must be Tony."

Tony managed a surprised smile. "Uh, yeah."

Violet turned back to her patient. "Did you do the blood test yet, Abs?"

Shaking her head made Abby's pigtails dance adoringly, Gibbs noted. "No. I didn't have anyone to draw the blood. But I did a couple home tests, and well, that's why I'm here."

Nodding, the doctor made a note on Abby's chart. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Not a clue. I didn't even realize—" Abby shrugged. "Tony figured it out first."

Nodding again, Violet pulled out a gown and paper sheet and handed them to Abby. "Well, we'll draw some blood for the insurance company, and then I'll do an exam. With the shots, if it happens—which isn't often, but nothing is one-hundred percent—its usually a couple months before you notice it. An exam at that point is as good as a blood test. We'll also do a sonogram, just to try and get a gestation date for you today. I'll be right back."

Neither Tony nor Gibbs knew where to look while the internal exam was going on. Looking at Abby seemed…odd. And looking towards where a doctor was shoving things that didn't seem like they should fit wasn't an option, either.

The wall paper pattern suddenly became much more interesting.

"Your uterus is enlarged, and the cervix has thickened and discolored. Those are all signs of pregnancy." Violet lowered the paper sheet and removed her gloves with a snap. "Let's take a look with the ultrasound, and confirm it with our eyes."

When the doctor squirted jelly on Abby's still flat stomach, Abby reached for both Gibbs' and Tony's hands. The doctor didn't bat an eyelash at the gesture, her attention focused on maneuvering the wand to best see a baby.

A smile creased Violet's face, and she pulled the machine screen into Abby and the men's line of sight. "Well, Abby-girl, looks like there's a bun in the oven, all right."

Gibbs could feel Abby practically vibrate, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the little black and white screen to check on her. There was an unmistakable baby-like blob there—not fully formed, but identifiable. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and couldn't make himself speak. Tony, sounding equally shocked but able to find his voice, practically squeaked. "What's that flashing thing in the middle of the kid?"

Violet laughed happily. "That, Tony, is the baby's heart, pumping away at just the right rate and in just the right spot."

"Wow," was all Tony could say for a moment, but his speechlessness didn't last long. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet," Violet answered. "I'd say the baby is about 10 weeks or so; in another six to ten, we'll be able to tell, if the baby cooperates."

"That's a big if," Gibbs found himself speaking without thinking about it before hand. "Kelly would never cooperate, and Shannon went three or four times."

Violet studied the older man, eyes seeing more than words alone exposed. "Some babies don't turn the way we want them to. Even with the new 3D ultrasounds, where you can see the individual hairs on their heads, you can't always tell if it's a boy or a girl."

Abby spoke up. "I don't care which it is, as long as the baby is healthy. Are all its parts up to snuff for ten weeks, Vi?"

Turning her attention back to her main patient, Violet nodded. "Baby Scuito—" she paused, waiting for correction, but receiving none continued on—"looks like a perfectly healthy, ten week fetus. Congratulations, mommy and daddies."

Tony was so entranced by the picture on the screen that he didn't catch the doctor's words, but Gibbs did. "Thank you, doctor," he managed to say.

"I'm going to print some pictures out for you three, and then let you get dressed, Abby, before we continue." Hitting a few buttons, Violet handed Abby a soft cloth to wipe off the jelly before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **7/?

**Date-** 2/19/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete."

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Shopping Spree**_

Once they were sure, it was almost impossible for Abby to contain her excitement. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," was all she could say, looking at the little pictures Vi had given them.

Gibbs was glad he was driving, leaving the unenviable task of calming the Goth force of nature in the back seat to Tony. He looked at his lovers in the rearview mirror, and realized that Tony was in no better shape than Abby. They were staring, sitting side by side, at the same picture, and Tony was practically squirming in his seat, equally excited. Gibbs sighed.

"Abby, you said you don't want to tell everyone yet. But if you go into work this excited on Monday, everyone will know something is up," Lee said.

Abby answered without lifting her eyes. "I'm always excited. And its just two more weeks until we can tell people."

Tony met Gibbs' eyes in the rearview mirror. The excitement in them was happiness, not fear, and Lee felt his heart swell. Tony was doing much better with the baby news. Lee had feared that once the odd threesome concerns had been handled that Tony might just have plain old father issues, but he seemed to be okay. "I forgot to tell you that we're supposed to meet Ducky for dinner."

The two in the back seat were distracted enough that they didn't protest, despite the fact that anyone who knew Gibbs knew he didn't forget to tell you something. He might deliberately mislead or omit, but not forget. Lee got more of a reaction from his next statement. "But since there's a few hours before we have to be there." Lee paused, actually using a turn single for a change as he switched lanes to get off the highway. "I thought we might go shopping."

The silence in the car amused Lee. "I do shop on occasion, and places other than Walmart and Sears," he chuckled.

Abby bit her lip. "Where are we going to shop?" The hope in her voice made Lee smile.

"Well, we have a few rings to start looking for, and I think a baby room to furnish…" The whoops from the back seat made Lee shake his head. "Jewelry or baby store first?"

"Baby!" both his lovers shouted. Good, he thought. We might just be alright.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Abby immediately headed toward the baby sheets and decorations, avoiding clothes. Gibbs was sure that Abby's taste in baby clothes leaned more towards the accessorize-your-own and thrift stores than Babies R Us. Even if they had a girl, Lee saw a great deal of red and black in their future. Tony grabbed a cart and the men followed at a much slower pace. Brushing a hand down Tony's arm, Lee studied his lover. "You okay?" he asked.

Tony nodded, turning to look at Lee. "I actually am. Seeing the baby—things changed. This isn't hypothetical, this is real. That kid is going to need all of us, and I'm going to be here. I may not be a great dad, but I am not walking away." Tony stopped walking, turning to face Lee and studying those baby blues. "I am not my Dad. I am not going to ignore this child. I may not always know what I'm doing, but if I don't, I'll ask you."

"I may not always know the answer, Tony," Lee replied.

Tony cupped Lee's check, brushing his thumb against his lips slowly. "And when you don't, we'll figure it out together. I know that now. I get it."

"Good," Lee said, kissing the thumb before breaking the moment. "Let's find Abby before she's got half the store in her arms."

Tony laughed and followed. They found Abby studying baby linens with a deep frown on her face, and her arms crossed. "What's wrong, Abs?" Tony asked.

Abby turned to look at her men. "These are—ugly. Too cute. There's no character here."

"It is a chain store for kids, Abs," Tony pointed out.

"I know," Abby sighed. "I've bought enough baby shower presents over the years to know that. I just thought that actually shopping for my own child might make me feel differently."

"I will guess that it hasn't?" Lee asked, wrapping his arms around Abby from behind.

"No," she agreed. "I think I'm going to have to pull my sewing machine out and get to knitting."

Tony spoke up. "There are other baby stores, a little higher end, that we could go to."

Abby sighed. "Babies go through stuff so fast that I just don't like the idea of wasting money like that."

"Quality is not a waste!" Tony shot back.

"No, its not," Lee answered evenly. "With Kelly, we had to scrimp. Marines don't pay that well. With this baby, we don't have to."

Both Tony and Abby were shocked. "Did you just agree with me about shopping?" Tony asked in disbelief.

Laughing, Lee nodded. "I'm not saying throw money away, but don't worry so much about it. I want us to find things that reflect what we want for our child."

Abby settled back into Lee's arms. "So you're going to build the baby a crib, I assume? Or do you still have Kelly's?"

Lee's arms tightened around her. "I made Kelly's. It's up in the attic with some other things of hers."

"Then that's one thing off the baby list," Abby said quietly.

"Thank you," Lee whispered in her ear.

Tony answered for them both. "You're welcome."

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Abby was adamant that she would NOT be buying maternity clothing; however, until her baby bump bumped out more, she was entirely unsure what to buy. She had settled for some black tshirts in a couple sizes larger than normal and a couple stretchy waisted plaid skirts. Not nearly as trendy as her usual, but good enough. Dinner with Ducky cut short Abby's attempts to find her regular clothing in sizes that would fit an expanding belly.

Plus, she was starving.

Ducky had already arrived at the Italian restaurant, a comfortable, family friendly place, and secured a table. He rose as soon as he saw Abby bound in, Tony and Gibbs walking more sedately behind her. Abby wasn't obviously nervous, but her usual excitement was turned up a notch; Tony seemed nervous to Lee, now that they had actually arrived and would be face-to-face with the first person who knew about them.

"Duck," Lee greeted his old friend with a head nod before pulling out a chair across from him. Abby had already hugged the older man and plopped herself down in the chair next to him. Tony hesitated only a second before sitting across from Abby, between Lee and Ducky.

"Good evening, Tony," Ducky greeted the younger man warmly, his tone obviously reassuring Tony. Once he was seated again, Ducky waved the waitress over and ordered a bottle of good wine. Turning back to the table, he smiled. "While they do not have champagne, a toast is in order."

"Ducky!" Abby protested. "I can't drink!"

"One glass of wine is hardly that bad," he tutted at her. "And I want to toast to your good news."

Lee felt the underlying tension at the table ease a few more notches. Tony had trouble meeting Ducky's gaze, and Lee nudged him under the table. Lee could see Tony take a deep breath before looking Ducky in the eyes with a friendly, "Thanks, Ducky."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **8/?

**Date-**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete."

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Domestic Bliss**_

Dinner with Ducky did the three of them a world of good. It was almost as if this triad relationship was normal and accepted, at least in this little corner of the restaurant. None of the three was overly affectionate in public, normally, beyond subtle gestures, and tonight was no different that way. By dessert, though, Tony found he could meet Ducky's eyes without blushing or looking away, and that he could casually touch Gibbs or Abby without second-guessing himself and drawing back. Gibbs felt at ease, comfortable. For the first time in years, he could completely be himself around someone other than his two lovers, with his lovers present as well. Abby, well, she was Abby. This odd configuration had never phased her as much as Lee or Tony.

And Ducky had been delighted that his guess for due date had been spot on. This would be a Halloween baby.

Dinner had also turned into a planning session, or at least pre-planning. Ducky, in his thorough consideration and knowledge, had asked when the news would be made public. The threesome had been so busy waiting for today's appointment that they had not decided when to implement their plan. Ducky had simply smiled, and suggested that perhaps they should spend some time discussing this over the weekend. While there was only a three-day waiting period for a civil union certificate, there was still a wedding to plan and a baby to prepare for.

Lee had insisted that, after dinner, there was still one task that had not been accomplished yet today that he wanted done—finding rings. A few hours of looking had led to a small box in Lee's pocket, holding three platinum bands, two wide and plain and a slim one inset with two emeralds on either side of a blue sapphire. Lee had insisted, in a low voice and out of the salesperson's range of hearing, that Abby needed gems in her ring, since she wouldn't agree to a proper engagement ring.

Aside from the stones and smaller size, Abby's ring was identical to Lee's and Tony's, down to the inscription inside—between each of their individual initials were their "anniversary" dates. Between LJG and ADD was the date they had finally committed to each other as more than a fling; between ADD and AS was the date Gibbs and Tony had told Abby about their relationship and asked her to join them; and between AS and LJG was the date of Lee and Tony's civil union ceremony. In the flurry of buying the rings and ordering the engraving, a wedding date had to be chosen for Lee and Tony with Abby's agreement.

While Abby would definitely be showing by May, it should still be cool enough that she would not be uncomfortable yet, and they could manage a decent reception in the back yard. It also gave adequate time to arrange the ceremony and reception, and have all their parents' attend. While Abby was not an official part of the civil union, Gibbs and Tony were adamant that they would find a way to include their lover and the mother of their child in some smaller, more unobtrusive ways. After all, she and that baby were why the marriage was happening at all. Even if Abby couldn't be a bride at the wedding, with her jeweled ring, she could still have something new and blue. Gibbs promised to work on old and borrowed, even if no one there realized Abby had any of it at all.

The ceremony, while part of a master plan to protect themselves, was also a chance to show their love for one another (albeit in slightly veiled and forcibly traditional ways) to their family and friends. If Abby was going to give up her chances at a wedding of her own, Tony and Lee would include her as much as possible in this one.

That night, their bed was filled with multiple acts and declarations of love.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

Gibbs had always risen early, his internal alarm clock simply tweaked to near perfection by the Corps. Tony had learned over the years not to be offended by Lee's need to rise early and get immediately moving. Tony had been further reassured when Lee continued to rise early when both Tony and Abby still slept in his bed. But this morning, Lee rose at his usual time to find Tony missing.

Lee's gut didn't start to churn until after he made sure Tony wasn't just up answering nature's call.

A glance into Tony's room on the second floor made his anxiety really kick in. Tony wasn't there, but his running shoes were, so Tony wasn't out on an early run. He wasn't in the kitchen, either, but his car was still pulled up at the curb, at least. Straining his ears, Lee picked out the sounds of small movements, occasionally interrupted with a heavy step or two, coming from the second floor, the empty bedroom Lee had used as his own, before refinishing the attic. Stealthily climbing the stairs, he eased the door of the room open a little more than it already was opened and found Tony.

Tony was holding one of the ultrasound photos in one hand, standing in the middle of the room, just looking around. He wasn't doing much of anything, turning around every once in a while and studying the room.

"Tony?" Lee asked gently as he stepped in.

"Lee!" Tony jumped a little, turning around to face his lover.

"I was surprised you were already up when I got up, and then I couldn't find you." Lee walked up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing?"

Tony shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the baby, and then I started thinking about everything we need to do to get ready for him or her, and then I wanted to look at the baby's room…."

Lee chuckled, low and with love. "You are much more excited than you thought you'd be, huh?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I am. I'm trying not to be, but its not working."

"We can start working on the room today, if you and Abby want." Lee offered. He knew that they should probably wait a little but, at least until the three-month mark, before really starting, but Lee also knew just how impatient his lovers were. At Tony's immediate full-body jolt of excitement, Lee knew that, as with everything in this unusual trio, it was the right thing for them to do.

Tony wrapped his hand over Lee's. "We need to clean the room out first, I know, but can we get the crib down from the attic today?"

For the first time in a long time, Lee felt no sadness at the thought of Kelly's things up in the attic. He had packed them up, carefully, not long before marrying Wife #2, storing them in the attic rather than getting rid of them, along with Shannon's things. They had stayed there since, untouched, through two more wives and numerous girl— and boy—friends.

There was a rightness to taking those things out of storage now.

Abby was still asleep over an hour later, after Tony and Gibbs had brought down the crib and some other boxes of stuffed animals and linens as well as moved the few things in the room up into the attic in exchange. The only item Lee left in the room was the rocking chair. It had been his mother's, passed on to Shannon when Kelly was born. There weren't many things that Lee felt strongly about for this baby's room, but Kelly's crib and his mother's rocking chair were two of them.

Abby wandered in about a half-hour later, after the crib had been assembled, dusted, and polished.

"You boys have been busy while I slept!" she exclaimed.

"Like it?" Lee asked, pulling her in for a good morning kiss before handing her off to Tony.

Abby made her way to look more closely at the crib, running her hand over the carefully carved scene of rabbits in rocking chairs in front of a fire. Her face lit up as she recognized the scene. "_Good Night, Moon!_ It's from _Good Night, Moon!_"

Lee gave her his side-ways smile. "Liked that book, Abs?"

She smiled back, nodding, before sitting down on the rocking chair. The back of the chair was equally carved, though Abby could tell by looking that it was by another hand. The ducks on the pond, following their mother, were finely detailed, too, but more realistic and accurate to life. "Did Jack make this?" she asked, in impulse.

Lee nodded. "Yeah. It was my mother's. Jack gave it to Shannon when Kelly was born."

"I can see your skill is at least partially inherited," she smiled, trying to keep the mood light and happy.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Lee chuckled.

Tony smiled. "Let's hope our little one inherits it as well. These are amazing."

Abby obviously wanted to add some thing to the conversation, but was holding back. "What is it, Abs?" Lee asked with half a sigh of exasperation.

"Would you make the rest of the furniture for the baby's room?" she answered in a rush.

"Of course, Abs." Running his hand along the edge of the crib, he studied the wood and remembered the plans he had made for more detail on it, for matching pieces, things that being deployed had never allowed him to complete. "I had always intended to make more for the set. Now I have the time to do it."

Tony began to feel exceedingly unprepared for helping with this endeavor. He lacked any skills, other than the ability to slap up some paint and shop well, to work on this room. "So what should I do?"

Rising from the chair, smiling indulgently, Abby wrapped her arms around Tony. "Feeling left out?"

Tony met Lee's eyes as he answered. "Maybe a little. I'm not all hands-on and crafty and such."

"Oh, I think we can use your decorating eye." Abby squeezed him. "Plus, I may know what I want, but I'll need help finding it."

Tony shrugged, not completely satisfied but not wanting to kill the mood, either. "Well, I've worked up an appetite already this morning. Anyone hungry?" he asked, as he made his way towards the stairs and the kitchen. "I'm cooking."

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

It took most of the weekend, but Lee, with Tony and Abby's help, had sorted through the boxes in the attic that held Shannon and Kelly's things. It was done in spurts, between coats of paint. (Much to Tony and Lee's quiet surprise—Abby chose a warm cream, with sage green accents, for the soon-to-be-nursery's walls.) There were many of Kelly's stuffed animals that could be salvaged for their little one, as well as some baby toys and clothes Shannon had saved. There were even quite a few books to start the baby's collection, including _Good Night, Moon_.

Baby clothes rarely go out of style, and Abby would be happy to reuse them, but the dated styles of the bigger kid clothes would never be worn again, even if given to a thrift store. Rather than put them in a rag-bag, Abby hesitantly asked if she might recycle them in a quilt for the new baby.

Lee was greatly touched, and was happy that the baby would have some things from the sister he or she would never be able to know.

Eventually, though, the domesticity of the weekend had to end and preparations for the workweek had to be made. Over the course of painting, while Abby was working on some squares for the quilt and well out of the way of paint fumes, given her present condition, she, Tony and Gibbs had quietly talked about how work would be handled on Monday.

Tony had given up his apartment years ago, moving himself into Gibbs's home and slowly integrating their belongings together long before Abby entered the mix. As far as the team or the office knew, however, he had moved into another apartment—there was one over Gibbs's garage, with a different street address from Gibbs's own, and that was what he had given to HR. Done this way, the change of address form hadn't caused any questions. Abby hadn't given up her apartment, though, choosing to sublet it to a friend who allowed her to continue to use it as a mailing address. But now…

That arrangement wasn't going to work anymore. None of them wanted any lies or half-truths to color this wonderful development in their lives, any dark karmic luck to catch them unawares. After talking it through and tweaking Ducky's plan, the three of them had decided to be as open and honest as possible, at least as much as they could and not risk their family. That began with acknowledging they were living in the same house.

Abby, now that they knew they were pregnant for sure, was going to have to tell Vance soon anyway, because there were some chemicals she could no longer handle and, as a result, some tests she could no longer do. She thought she could manage for a couple of weeks, until they reached the safety of the three-month mark, if Palmer or McGee could be talked into pinch-hitting for her, if needed. They had done so in the past. But if her pregnancy was going to affect work so soon and couldn't be hidden any longer, then they were going to have to move forward with Ducky's plan immediately. Abby and Tony were going to file their change of address forms tomorrow, listing Gibbs's actual home address, and see what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **9/?

**Date-**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete."

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Red Light Check**_

It took exactly a half-hour for a call from Vance's office requesting the presence of Gibbs, Tony and Abby, at their earliest convenience. It was faster than any of them had expected, and much more direct.

Vance gestured for the three of them to sit, not rising from his desk, as he greeted them and asked Tony, the last in line, to shut the door. He observed their choice of seats with interest; both men bracketed Abby, placing her in the middle as if to protect her. It made Leon pause to consider his words. With Gibbs, direct was usually best.

"I've never had three employees of such seniority suddenly choose to live at the same address before. While I know that I can't legally inquire too closely about your personal lives, I have to admit I'm damn curious. Is there something going on with you three that I should know about?" Vance sat back in is desk chair, tenting his fingers while chomping on a toothpick.

Abby waited a moment for either Gibbs or Tony to speak up, but when all Gibbs did was try to stare Vance down and Tony raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed and stepped in. They hadn't had fully planned how to break this to Vance, honestly thinking it would take at least a little bit of time—say, a full work day or so—before the change of address forms caused any questions. So Abby decided to just put it out there. "I'm pregnant, Leon."

"Congratulations, Ms. Scuito." Leon honestly looked a little bit surprised.

Smiling brightly, Abby turned on Energizer Abby. "I didn't tell anyone yet, its still a couple weeks short of the three month mark, and I'm not quite showing yet, but don't worry, it won't affect my job that much. There's only a couple of things I can't do now, some chemicals I shouldn't be around, but Palmer or McGee can help with them—"

Leon cut her off. "We will have to look for an assistant for you, then. Is the pregnancy the reason for your change of address with HR this morning?"

"Um, yes." Abby declined to add any additional information. She had learned a little from Gibbs's questioning techniques over the years; waiting out the other person was the most effective she personally used, as she could not pull off the intimidation factor needed for most of the other methods.

"Would you care to explain what one has to do with the other, Ms. Scuito?" Leon raised one eyebrow.

Tony stepped into the silence, saving their big gun—Gibbs—for last. "Abby is carrying our child. We want Abby to be a part of our child's life, after the birth. We thought she should move in as soon as possible instead of waiting until after the baby. Reduce her stress, let us take care of her."

Gibbs almost laughed at Vance's wide-eyed reaction, coughing as he nearly swallowed his toothpick. "Your child, as in yours and Gibbs?" Vance asked, his voice cracking in disbelief.

"We are the fathers, Leon, yes." Gibbs confirmed. "We aren't sure which of us, biologically speaking, is the father, but we plan to raise the baby together with Abby. Tony and I haven't officially applied for the marriage license yet, but already started planning the ceremony. After this many years together, well, I didn't see the point until Abby told us she was pregnant."

"How many years?" Leon asked, his eyes narrowing. He really didn't care about his agents' personal lives, unless they impacted his agency's functioning. A baby wasn't worthy of his attention as director, really. It was simultaneous changes of addresses to the same address that had attracted his attention, and now the admission that two of his agents—male agents, on the same team, one subordinate to the other—had been in a personal, romantic relationship for years and he had been unaware.

"Eight years, give or take," Gibbs succinctly replied. He knew the timing was important—Vance needed to realize that they had managed to avoid detection for years, because there was no difference on the clock for him and Tony.

"According to policy, I have to speak to DiNozzo alone about this," Vance stated. "And Ms. Scuito as well."

Gibbs nodded. They had expected no less, and none of them were that worried. It was pure CYA. "I'll wait outside."

Tony shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with Leon's direct gaze. Leon waited only until the door clicked shut before he started. "Have you been at all coerced, at any point in time, to engage in a sexual relationship with Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo? For better assignments, choice duties, to avoid a threatened change in working conditions?"

Tony smiled slightly. "You and I both know the answer already, but for the record, no, Director Vance. There has been no unwanted red light behavior here."

Leon nodded. "You entered this relationship, and continue it, without any influence on working conditions?"

"None whatsoever, Director." Tony shifted forward in his seat. "And regardless of what he says when he comes back in here, I will resign before he does."

Leon nodded again. "Understood. As big a pain in my ass as you and Gibbs can be, you get your job done. I don't always like the way you do it, but you get me results, and that's what SecNav wants to see. I'd rather neither of you resign, and I'd rather not be the agency known as a lingering bastion of DADT. So, on paper, I will now be your direct supervisor, not Gibbs. In day-to-day reality, nothing will change."

Tony was surprised, and just a little bit distrustful, of how easy this was going and how cooperative Vance was being. "Why are you being so nice about this?"

Laughing, Vance shrugged. "I can't say this doesn't surprise the hell out of me, but if it doesn't affect the functioning of your team or this agency, I don't really care. Officially, NCIS does not usually condone supervisor/subordinate relationships, but I don't see the need at this point to do anything about it, since this has gone on for years with no complaints. I'm not sure how the rest of the office is going to take this tidbit, though, once it becomes general knowledge. Are you ready for that?"

Tony laughed. "I've been the office scuttle butt for years. I'm sure more than one person jokingly hit the nail on the head at least once over the years. After all, I've lasted longer with Gibbs than any other agent ever has. I'm sure people wondered how I managed that. But as long as you will back us if the scuttle butt gets ugly, I've got no problems."

"I'm not going to announce the banns for you, Dinozzo," Vance chuckled, "but I will do my job and make sure that there are no negative repercussions for you, or Gibbs. Given your usual sunny reputation with the rest of this office, I can't do anything about normal day-to-day interactions, though."

Tony nodded this time. "Wouldn't expect you to, Director."

Turning to Abby, Leon looked more uncomfortable, but repeated essentially the same questions, only slightly rephrased. "Ms. Scuito, have you been in any way coerced into a sexual relationship or into carrying a child for Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo?"

Abby smiled, a hand unconsciously over her stomach. "No. This is my free choice, Leon."

"Have you been in any way made to fear for your job or a negative change in working conditions if you did not agree to this arrangement?" Leon asked, looking at Tony, not Abby, as he did so.

Tony met his gaze, studying the man. He rarely had the reason or opportunity to do so. Vance seemed genuinely flumoxed, but continued to do his job and ask the uncomfortable questions.

"I love Gibbs and Tony, and am happy to do this for them, Director," Abby smiled brightly. "Gibbs isn't even my supervisor, so this should matter less for me than for Tony."

Vance agreed. "This is true, Ms. Scuito, but I still have to ask. And we need to get you an assistant ASAP. Knowing the problems you have had with assistants in the past, I would like you to work with HR to choose your own. You have to pick someone, but its up to you as to whom it will be."

If possible, Abby smiled even wider. "Thanks, Leon!"

Vance nodded, then buzzed Cynthia to send Gibbs back in. "Gibbs, I'm sure DiNozzo will fill you in on the details, but my curiosity and responsibility to the agency are satisfied. DiNozzo will remain on your team, but will technically be under my supervision for HR paperwork purposes. Ms. Scuito will acquire an assistant by the end of this week." Rising, Leon held out his hand to the man. "Congratulations, Gibbs." Turning to Tony and Abby, he repeated the sentiments and gesture. "I will let you all get back to work and think about how you want to break this to your team. Unless they already know?"

"No one knew, Leon," Gibbs answered.

"Think they will have any problems with the situation?" Leon asked, actually curious. The bond between Gibbs's team was unusually strong, but relied heavily on faith in their leader, faith that might now be shaken by years of omission, if not outright lying.

"Hope not, but we'll see," was Gibbs's only answer, as he exited with his lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **10/?

**Date-** 6/7/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a dedicated polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…not really planning on continuing this particular story very far right now, so it is currently marked "complete."

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

GOTTA BREAK A FEW EGGS TO MAKE AN OMELET

McGee was the first of the team to know that Abby was pregnant. She decided to give him the news like ripping off a Band-Aid, quick and harsh. There simply was no way to let McGee down gently, to soften the blow, and Abby well knew it. She hadn't any choice, anyway, when she had to ask him to run a test for her because Palmer was in the middle of an autopsy. She texted him to come down to her lab as soon as possible, and then waited, staring at the evidence bag from Balboa's team as if it were a poisonous snake.

She heard McGee's rushed steps before she saw him. He called out to her before even entering the lab proper. "Abby? What's wrong?" Seeing her sitting, arms crossed, staring at silver table, made him stumble.

Abby sighed, rising to come over to him and pull him into a tight hug. It might be the last one he permitted for a while, and she wanted to be sure to get one in. "I need you to run a test for me on Balboa's evidence. I can't handle the catalyst right now."

Frowning in puzzlement, McGee shrugged. "Okay."

Indicating the evidence, chemicals, and paperwork on the table, Abby pursed her lips. "I'll be in the bullpen."

"Abby?" McGee turned to stop her from leaving. "Why are you leaving?"

"I told you, Timmy. I need you to run the test because I can't. I can't be around the catalyst now." Abby bit her lip. "I'm—"

Timmy came by those advanced, top-of-the-line school degrees honestly. "Pregnant?" he asked, shock evident on his face.

"Yeah," Abby answered softly, looking at the floor instead of Tim. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy, that no matter what Tim was going to be hurt by the fact that she was pregnant. It was one of the things that had lead to their break-up, years before. Abby was Abby, careless and fancy free and quite happy with it. She hadn't been interested in a serious relationship, had considered the idea of marriage only long enough to reject it, and 'settling down' was anathema to her idea of fun. Tim had issues with that, unable to just sit back and enjoy life with Abby because it warred with his need to know the future, to plan and reach milestones on schedule.

So they had broken up.

Feelings are harder to change, though, than simply uttering the words, "It's over. We're better off as friends." And Abby knew that Tim still had feelings for her, feelings that he hoped she would return before it was too late. He had held out hope that she would mature and want what he offered, before he found someone else. She knew this, because she had harbored similar wishes, until Tony and Gibbs had asked her to join their relationship and make it a triad. That had ended romantic ties with McGee, but McGee hadn't had a similar watershed moment, because he didn't know Abby was in a relationship.

Worse yet, beyond the simple fact of her pregnancy, was going to be the baby-daddies. McGee was not going to be happy that she was in a relationship with their boss and his SFA, even more so that he had been kept in the dark about said relationship for years.

It took a moment before he responded, during which time she could hear Tim trying to control his emotions. "Congratulations," he managed to force out.

"Thank you," Abby answered, voice soft, her efforts to try and gauge his real reaction through her eyelashes totally defeated by his sudden movement to the table and turning his back to her.

Tim directed her to leave, his voice soft yet tense. "You'd better go now, Abby. I'll text you when I'm finished, and write the report from up in the bull pen."

Unsure herself of how she should response, she nodded her head and simply said, "Thanks, Timmy," before walking out. Tired and confused enough, still unsure how to broach it, Abby retreated, half the story still untold. To his credit, McGee didn't even question the father's identity.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

Abby's presence in the bullpen quickly attracted Ziva's attention. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence this early, Abby? We have no evidence for you, as we have no case."

Abby smiled, shyly. Where telling McGee was difficult for a host of reasons, nothing like that would be a problem in telling Ziva. For one, she was sure of Ziva's response. "I know. But I couldn't be in the lab while McGee tests Balboa's evidence for me."

Ziva's eyebrow raised. "Why can you not be in your lab, Abby?"

"The baby can't be exposed to the chemicals needed to process the evidence." Abby barely paused to consider her next words when she was engulfed in a tight hug from the former assassin.

"Congratulations, Abby!" Ziva smiled warmly at her. "When will the baby get here?"

Their words attracted attention from several quarters, office staff, other employees, and even some agents stopping their work to look over and listen in. "Halloween, of course! Baby Sciuto has good timing." Abby smiled widely, unable not to.

"So you are very pleased, then. What about—" Ziva paused, as if unsure of her wording, "the baby-daddy? Is he happy with a Halloween baby, as well?"

"Yes," Tony answered, coming around the corner. "Both babby-daddies are quite thrilled."

Ziva's usual unshakable calm was broken with some ripples of confusion. "Both? And how do you know, Tony?"

Tony wrapped an arm around Abby and brushed a kiss onto her forehead before moving into his seat to begin typing. "Well, since I'm one of them, I know. And I'm one, because Gibbs is the other one, and he's my fiance."

"Why are you using such happy news to play one of your childish pranks, Tony?" Ziva chided, not looking at Abby's suddenly paler-than-usually-pale face.

Gibbs rounded the corner not far behind Tony, and repeated Tony's actions of embracing and kissing the Goth lab rat before turning to answer Ziva. "Not a prank. Tony and I are getting married in May, at the house. Invitations aren't finished yet, but you'll get one soon. Abby is having our baby. Not sure which of us is the actual 'baby-daddy,' but doesn't matter which one of us it is to us, really." He waited to see Ziva's reaction.

It took a few moments of Ziva staring at Gibbs and breathing deeply, her eyes crinkled at the corners as she studied the seriousness of Gibbs's expression. "Tony is a joker, but you are not, Gibbs."

Crossing his arms and leaning back against the edge of Tony's desk, Gibbs agreed with Ziva. "No, no I'm not."

After a few more minutes of studying Gibbs's face, Ziva nodded. "I am surprised, I admit. And embarrassed that I was so unaware of a vital thing to the team. Still, mazel tov. For both the wedding and the baby." Ziva hugged Gibbs, then Tony, before returning to her desk and at least the pretense of work.

The other agents and staff whom had overheard the exchange between Gibbs and Ziva didn't even bother with that.

After Gibbs left for MTAC, and Abby had fled to autopsy to avoid the gawkers and whispers, Tony diligently sat his desk and worked cold cases. They had told Vance that their relationship did not affect work, and allowing gossiping over Abby's pregnancy and his engagement would make that a lie. So he sat, and suffered the stares, and pretended not to hear the comments. Well, at least until one of the baggy bunnies called Abby a whore. Not to her face, or directly to Tony, but loud enough that he heard it. Rather than react—Abby had said that she could handle this on her own—Tony got up, holding a folder, and made his way down to the lab to check on McGee's progress.

He found McGee staring at the as it processed test, but his eyes were not focused on it at all. "McGoogle! Have you looked over the Perez file recently?"

McGee didn't respond at first, but a second inquiry and mild head-slap refocused him. "No, Tony. Been down here doing Abby's job for her." Turning, studying Tony, Tim turned the tables on him.. "So did you know that Abby is pregnant?"

Tony bit his lip. If Abby had told Tim about the baby, and she had to so that McGee would do the test…had she told him who the father might be? "Ah, yeah."

McGee shook his head. "'Does Gibbs already know, too?"

Keeping his gaze, Tony affirmed McGee's guess. "Yeah, yeah he does."

Studying Tony, McGee barely blinked for a few long minutes. Tim might not know people as well as Tony or Gibbs did, he wasn't stupid or blind. "Congratulations, Tony," he said, his voice hollow.

Tony was completely unsure how to respond. In considering the course of events once Abby's pregnancy became public knowledge, Tony has always pictured having to admit to and explain their relationship to Tim. He had never considered that Tim could put it all together so quickly, right in front of Tony. "Thanks."

"How did Gibbs react to the news?" Tim turned back to the testing supplies and began to clean up, more for the psychologically assuaging effect than for any real need, as Tim was as methodical in the lab as he was with his computers.

Tony decided honesty. "He was ecstatic. Happier than me or Abby."

Silence, uncomfortable and heavy filled the air, only to be broken by Tim; for once, Tony was left speechless. "Is it yours or his?"

"We're not sure." Damn, this was harder than Tony thought it would be.

"How long have you three been together?" Tim asked carefully, sounding as if he wasn't sure if he actually wanted the answer.

"Since Mikel Mahwer. I'm sorry, Probie," he added, as he could see just how upset McGee was.

Tim didn't answer, just turned his attention back to the paperwork for the test he had completed. "I'm going to go out for lunch once I log these results, Tony."

Tony acknowledged Tim's words, throat thick. "Okay, McGoo. And, for what its worth, I really am sorry." With that, Tony turned and walked out of the lab, leaving Tim to his own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **10/?

**Date-** 6/12/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes. It is still currently marked "complete," though, since I'm not sure.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

COMING TO TERMS

Tony left the lab, his body moving slower than usual, heavy with worry. McGee was never going to take this well, he knew, but true thought about McGee's feelings had always been shoved aside in favor of thinking about just how happy Abby and Gibbs made Tony. Selfish, though understandably so; now it was time to pay the piper. Heading for Autopsy, Tony was met at the door with a wild hug from Abby. He could feel the stress in her frame, the pressure from her arms wrapped around him. Abby was feeling the strain already.

"Abs," he whispered into in her ear as he brushed a kiss against her cheek, simultaneously giving Ducky a hand-wave greeting. "How are you holding up?"

Slightly teary, Abby smiled up at him. "Okay, I guess. I had to tell McGee."

"Yeah," Tony kept an arm wrapped around her. "I talked to him. I wasn't sure how much you had already told him."

"Just that I'm pregnant. Didn't get farther than that before he asked me to leave the lab so he could work." Abby shook her head and sniffled. "He didn't take it well."

"I could tell," Tony answered. "Did you tell him about me and Gibbs?"

"Nope, not enough time," Abby answered.

"McGenius figured it all out on his own, then," Tony said, running a hand through his spiky hair and making it stand up even more than usual.

"Timmy knows its yours or Gibbs?" Abby frowned. "How did he know?"

Tony pulled her into another hug. "Ah, you did date him before. He knows you pretty well, and he knows me and Gibbs. Didn't take make much for him to have enough pieces to put together, apparently. He outright asked me." He brushed another kiss against her, this time against her forehead. "He's going to take an early lunch, he said, once he logs the test. I'd give him some space, Abs. I think he needs it."

Abby nodded. "I don't like hurting him."

"None of us do, Abs," Tony pulled himself away after one last embrace. "But it wasn't intentional. I need to go back to the fishbowl and perform some more."

Ducky raised an eyebrow from his position at his desk, writing up a report. "That bad already, my boy?"

Tony snorted mirthlessly. "From the minute Agent Chenowith overhead Abby tell Ziva, its been wildfire. Almost everyone in the office has managed to walk past at least once to try and get a peek at our little freakshow."

"Anthony," Ducky reprimanded in his gentle tone. "This is not a freakshow, and the interest will die down soon. Something else will happen to take their minds off this situation, and you will be off the hook, so to speak." Rising, Ducky took Abby's hand and led her to the chair next to his desk, where a pot of hot water for tea was waiting. "Abby will stay here a bit with me for a spot of tea, and then we will be up to check on you in the bullpen."

Tony knew a dismissal and an order when he heard it, even gently issued. Sighing internally, he nodded and headed toward the elevator, resignedly going back to work. He got back to his desk just as Gibbs jogged down the steps from MTAC. Raising an eyebrow to Gibbs in question, all he got back was a negative head shake. No new case—so back to the cold case files piled on his desk.

"Jethro," Tony said quietly, low enough to attract Gibbs's attention but none of the audience. "McGoogle had to do a test for Abby, so he knows she's pregnant. I ran into him in the lab and he asked me some questions about it. I didn't have to tell him the circumstances—he figured it out on his own, then asked me straight out." Turning his gaze to Tim's empty desk, Tony added, "He told me he was taking an early lunch."

"How long ago?" Gibbs's asked, running his hand across his face, worry clear.

"About a half-hour ago." Tony pulled a file from the pile on his desk and flipped it open. "I'm not sure how he's going to be with this."

Nodding, Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Let's see how he is when he gets back. I'll talk to him, too—"

"Maybe invite him for dinner?" Tony suggested, rolling his eyes toward yet another NCIS employee walking slowly past their desk area whom had no real reason to be there.

"Yeah. Good idea. For tonight." Gibbs went back to his own desk, sliding glasses on and opening a folder. Tony could tell that he wasn't really working, but doing his Marine-sniper reconnaissance thing, watching the people watching them. It wasn't merely a casual catalog of whom was looking, though—Tony was sure that Gibbs was filing away the tenor of the reaction for each person as well, checking who might be a problem and who might be an ally.

There were very few allies, if Tony was any reader of people.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

Tim was back at his desk in an hour, exactly. Both Gibbs and Tony, away from their desks at the time as well as Ziva, had missed Tim's return. Rounding the cubicles' corner, Gibbs slowed his usual brisk place and quickly took in Tim's posture and expression. The young man looked uncomfortable, but not angry. That was better than Gibbs had hoped for. "Tim," he said, stopping in front of the youngest agent's desk.

McGee looked up, easily meeting Gibbs's eyes. "Boss," he stated succinctly, pausing in his perusal of the file in front of him.

"Doing okay, Tim?" Gibbs asked, pushing the obvious barriers Tim had erected just a little. Tim didn't have it in him to lie, one of the reasons he never did undercover work, but he had gotten better at omission. Directly asked, though, Gibbs could read Tim well enough to know if Tim was truthful or not.

Tim paused before answering, but never looked away. "Not yet. But better than this morning."

Gibbs nodded. "But you will be okay?" The unstated question lay heavy between them. Was this enough to make Tim leave the team?

"I think I will, Boss," Tim sighed. "But its still early to tell."

"Fair enough," Gibbs agreed. "But before you make any decisions—"

"We'll talk, Gibbs," Tim cut his boss off. "Just—not right now."

"Dinner at my house tonight?" Gibbs asked.

After a pause, Tim bit his lip and asked, "The whole team?"

"I think we should talk, just us and you, Tim." Gibbs waited patiently for Tim's answer, which was a few minutes coming.

"I think Abby and I need to talk alone." Tim swallowed hard. "But—not yet. I can't do that yet."

Gibbs nodded again. "Tony?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "I think just us guys."

"Seven o'clock good?" Gibbs asked, settling down at his desk and pulling out a file of his own from the pile on his desk. When Tim agreed, Gibbs let out an internal sigh of relief. "Why don't you head home early today, Tim? Not a lot to do around here, and I think you could use the time."

"I'll bring the beer tonight," Tim answered, closing his file and gathering his things. He was on the elevator before either Ziva or Tony returned.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

Jethro already had the steaks on by the time McGee arrived. McGee was obviously uncomfortable as he entered the living room, six pack of dark imported beer in hand. "Hey, boss."

"Tim," Jethro greeted his agent. "Steaks'll be done soon." He motioned to the sofa. "Have a seat."

Putting the six-pack on the table, Tim drew a bottle out and opened it with the bottle opener on his key chain. "Want one?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded. Beer would be a good thing for this conversation. "Yeah, sounds good." Tim silently passed him the open bottle and took another one out before sitting down in the chair opposite the sofa. Gibbs noted the little rebellion, wondering what it meant.

"So," Tim started, his directness surprising Gibbs. "Neither Abby nor Tony really explained the dynamics to me. I know how Abby works; sex with friends is entirely within the acceptable for her. I'm not sure about you and Tony, though. I mean, I never thought either of you would break Rule 12, but obviously you both have. Tony said it happened after Mikel Mahwer. Did finding out all the hinky stuff Abby is into suddenly attract your attention? Or was it the idea that she'd probably be willing to do both of you at once?"

Tony arrived just at that moment, entering the living room and sitting down on the sofa. "Don't talk about our Mistress of the Dark like that, Tim." Tony's voice was casual, with just a hint of underlying pissed.

"Rules get broken," Gibbs stated softly, removing the steaks and putting them on plates to pass out. "Rule 12 was never meant to get in the way of real love, just lust and stupidity."

Tim carefully cut a hunk of meat off and chewed it thoughtfully. "So you really love her."

"Yeah, I do." Gibbs ate his own steak, letting the silence build. For once, Tony merely pushed food around on his plate and barely ate. Tim studied Tony, Gibbs noticed, before continuing.

"What about you, Tony?" Tim sat back and sipped a beer. "I mean, a baby? Talk about commitment…"

Tony opened his own beer, pushing his plate away and downing a good portion of the bottle in one swig before meeting Tim's gaze. "I won't say I was thrilled about the surprise, but I love her, and she loves this baby."

"I'm still a little confused here." Tim pushed his plate away as well. "You both love her. This is a triad relationship, obviously. While I can see Abby totally into that idea, I can't see you two going for it. Because honestly, Gibbs, no offense meant, but I don't imagine you sharing well."

Gibbs pushed the last unfinished plate to the center. Tim was too smart and insightful to feed him the story created for public consumption—which Gibbs should have expected. Neither Gibbs nor Tony had wanted to lie directly to Tim anyway, and Tim's earlier questions at the office had already blown the 'surrogate' approach. "No offense taken, Tim. We need to get this all out into the open."

Tim nodded, thoughts racing across his sea-green eyes. "Okay, let's start at the beginning. I never figured you two for gay. Are you sharing her, or is she sharing you?"

Sending Tim home early today had prevented the rumors of Tony and Gibbs's impending nuptials from reaching Tim's ears. Gibbs answered for them both. "Tony and I were together first. Abby joined us later."

Tim nodded. "So this is a real triad, not just an open relationship or polyamory."

Distinctly uncomfortable and flashing back to the years of trying to accept this usual situation in his own head, Gibbs nodded. "Yes, a real triad. Tony and I were together a few years before we asked Abby to join us. All three of us are together now."

"I'm glad this is a real relationship and not just some fucked up mistake," Tim drank deeply. "Because if you had taken advantage of her, hadn't given her the respect she deserves—I'd have to work really hard to kick both your asses, but I'd do it."

Tony almost snorted beer.

Tim leveled a hard gaze at Tony, once the laughter had died down, and then Gibbs. "If you don't treat her right, I will still do it. And Ziva will help."

Gibbs nodded once, slowly, accepting it as a serious threat. Tony raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "You aren't pissed at us?" Tony asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Tim shrugged, carefully nonchalant. "Abby hasn't been mine in a long time. Did I wish that she was? Yes—who wouldn't? But I also know that Abby and I, unless one of us changed a heck of a lot, would never work in the long run. It's why we broke up. And she hasn't changed as much as I thought she might have this morning when she told me she was pregnant, apparently, if she's in a three-way with an unplanned pregnancy. I mean, this was a total surprise, right?"

At their agreement to his statement, he continued, "That-" Tim looked away for a minute, took a deep breath, and continued. "That makes this easier to accept. I had a lot of time to think things through today, about Abby and me and how I felt about all this. One of the reasons we broke up was that she never wanted kids—and I did. If she had decided now that she did want them, well, that would have hurt, because then it would have been that she didn't want MY kids, not just ANY kids. So I think I am okay with her being pregnant."

"What about us not telling you sooner about me and Gibbs being together?" Tony asked. "About us keeping it secret?"

Tim himself chuckled there. "You and Gibbs? I wouldn't have believed you, if you had told me. And I totally understand why you wouldn't announce it to the world. DADT, working together, all that. It has never affected work that I could tell. You are harder on Tony than anyone else, Boss, so I don't remember any referential treatment there. Yeah, it hurts a little, but I know its not that you didn't trust ME—you didn't trust anybody."

Gibbs let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you, Tim. I was worried."

"That I would leave the team?" Tim asked softly. 

"Among other things," Gibbs added.

Tony jumped in. "You left early today, and were busy in the lab for the first round of Water-Cooler Gossip Race. So-"

Tim smiled. "I think I got the cover story figured out already. You two are together, she's just the baby-momma. You came out to protect her. I respect that."

"You really are a genius, Probalicious," Tony gratefully said. "And you will keep the cover story for us?"

Tim nodded. "As long as Abby is happy, you have my blessing. I know that if anyone suspects the truth, life will become very hard for you, and her, and most especially the baby."

Tony decided to push further and see just how okay Tim really was with him and Gibbs. "So, Tim, would you go so far to keep our little cover story as to be my best man at the wedding?"

Tim's eyes bugged out a little bit. "You're going to be the future fourth ex—"

Gibbs shot Tim a dirty look. "Let's not go there. There will be no more 'ex' Mrs. Gibbs."

Tony had nearly snorted beer again. "No plans for any more exes, no. Unless, maybe, an ex-Mrs. DiNozzo?" He unsuccessfully attempted to duck the incoming head slap.

Once Tim and Tony had finished laughing so hard that they ended up gasping for breath, and Gibbs had finished his steak and beer in grumpy silence, Tony asked again. "So, Tim, seriously—would you be my best man? The wedding is going to be in the back yard, in May. Abby is planning it all, she's already working on the save-the-date cards and everything—"

Tim cut him off. "Yes, Tony. I would be honored."

Gibbs's grumpiness broke at that simple statement. Everything might still be all right after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **12/?

**Date-** 6/23/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes. It is still currently marked "complete," though, since I'm not sure.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

**The Other Shoe Drops**

Abby nervously shifted from one foot to the other, having knocked on Ziva's door and now waiting for her to answer it. Tim not wanting her there tonight had not been a surprise, but it had hurt just a little bit. Ziva had been happy to offer her apartment for their girls' night when Abby had asked her what she was up, as long as Abby brought the fixings for ice cream sundaes. Usually, Abby would enjoy the time with Ziva; despite their tough beginning and rough spots, Ziva had come to be a good friend. Abby just hoped that Ziva wouldn't hold the keeping of Lee, Tony, and her relationship secret for so long against Abby—because Abby knew there was no way to keep the full truth of it from Ziva, especially since Tim now knew.

Ziva opened the door with a muttered Hebrew curse. "Sorry, Abby. I was in the middle of taking a shower when the hot water went out, and then could not find the clothing I wanted…" Ziva let her voice peter out, taking in Abby' tense stance. "Abby! What is wrong?"

To her own frustration and embarrassment, Abby immediately teared up and blurted out the first thing in her head. "Do you hate me, now, too?"

Concerned, Ziva drew the taller woman into a firm but damp embrace and pulled her inside. "Of course not, Abby. Why would I ever hate you?"

Sniffing, Abby returned the hug with her usual ferocity. "Most of the office does now, and I'm pretty sure Tim does as well."

Ziva guided Abby toward the kitchen table. "The office does not hate you, they are jealous. You have the full and undivided attention of two gorgeous and totally unattainable men, many of whom in the office—male and female—have wished or tried unsuccessfully to attract attention from, by having their baby. You have a job you love and a life that fulfills you. You are happy, and most people are not. They are—" Ziva had to search for the English word, "bitter."

Abby's lip shook. "And they are so mean because they are bitter?"

"Who said what to you today, Abby?" Ziva could not help but clench her hand into a fist. "I will talk to them."

Abby sighed. "I can handle it on my own. No bodies on the floor, Ziva, please." She was getting tired of telling her friends not to kill her not-friends (she wasn't ready to put anyone in the 'enemy' category just yet.)

"Someone has upset you. You are my friend, and I do not like that you are upset," Ziva answered. "I will only speak to them, not harm them. Unless you change your mind and want me to hurt them."

Abby handed Ziva the forgotten plastic bags in her hand. "Let's eat."

Raising an eyebrow, but allowing Abby to redirect the subject of the conversation, Ziva took the bags and lay the contents on the counter before reaching for bowls, spoons, and an ice cream scoop.

The women assembled sundaes and settled back at the small dining table, music (Ziva's choice, more club-type music than Abby would have picked and in Hebrew, but it had a nice beat) in the background. Ziva initially wrinkled her nose at Abby's massive, eclectic sundae (Chubby Hubby, coffee, and cookie dough ice cream topped with marshmallows, caramel, and strawberries as well as crumbled Oreo cookies and Gummie worms), but watching Abby devour it in layers and fight with the chewy candy made her laugh.

"Having cravings, Abby?" Ziva asked, truly curious. As Mossad, she had few friends to begin with, even fewer pregnant ones. Ziva found the entire process of child-bearing slightly frightening, from the actual pregnancy and delivery to the responsibility for a little one. But the loss of control over one's body, down to what you could eat or not eat, was what she truly feared.

"Yes," Abby agreed, her mouth still full. "Sorry if this grosses you out."

Shaking her head, Ziva told her it did not. "But is it not odd, sharing your body with what is, for all and intents and purposes, a parasite? Or alien, I am sure Tony has referred to the baby as by now." She trusted Abby to give her an honest answer; Abby was usually honest to a fault.

Abby sighed, "Yes, he has. Repeatedly. And the imagery is more than a little disconcerting." She scooped up another large portion of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth, working on it as she considered her words. "And it is odd. I mean, I LOVE Caf-Pow, and the baby absolutely doesn't. Even before I knew I was pregnant, I couldn't drink it. It tasted off, even though it was the same old Caf-Pow. Why? The only thing different was this kid."

"I cannot imagine the feeling of knowing you are carrying around another little life," Ziva admitted.

"Aw, you'll be fine with it, if you ever decide to have one, Ziva," Abby smiled. Her smile faltered at the look on Ziva's face. "I mean, you don't have to have one—"

Ziva cut her off. "I cannot, in all likelihood, have any children." Ziva pushed her melting ice cream, much smaller and less adorned than Abby's, around the bowl. "Somalia," she succintly explained.

The one word hung heavy in the air. Abby knew what had happened there—everyone knew, or guessed pretty well—but no one ever discussed it. "I'm sorry, Ziva."

Ziva shook herself. "I do not know if I am, watching all that you are going through," Ziva joked to lighten the mood. "I simply cannot imagine it. At least you have Gibbs and Tony to help you through."

Abby half-smiled. "Yeah. I just—its that I worry that Tony might not be there, by the end."

"Why would he not be?" Ziva scoffed.

"He was not happy about the baby," Abby said softly. She wasn't sure how open to be with Ziva after years of hiding this relationship. Gibbs was their boss, and fairly private; Tony, despite his years of spinning rather graphic tales of fictional one-night stands, was as well. And she worried that Ziva might feel slightly betrayed, even more so than Timmy, because Ziva's trust was so hard won and rarely given. But Abby needed to talk. "I thought he was going to leave us, honestly just walk away."

"Why would he do that?" Ziva asked. "Why go to all the trouble of having this baby, if he did not want it?"

"It wasn't all that trouble," Abby whispered.

Ziva paused for a long moment, her thoughts' pathway quickly exposed by the understanding in her eyes. "You are not simply a surrogate for Tony and Gibbs."

"No," Abby meekly admitted. "I'm not. We did this the old fashioned way."

Ziva nodded. She was slightly surprised, but less so by this than by Tony and Gibbs being together. It made sense to her, given how protective both Tony and Gibbs were of Abby, and she was well aware of how puritanical American culture might frown on this type of relationship. She was not hurt that she hadn't known before; Ziva was nothing if not practical and logical in the face of emotion. "This was a surprise, then?"

Abby confirmed with a tiny nod, concentrating on her ice cream.

"Abby, please look at me," Ziva asked, taking the ice cream bowl out of Abby's hands. Once Abby looked up, Ziva continued. "I want you to understand two things. One, I do not have any problem with the three of you together that way. Surprised, yes, but at myself for not realizing sooner. I am not appalled or disgusted or disapproving. I am not angry. Second, you, Tony, and Gibbs—you are my family. I want you to be happy. Are you happy with things as they are?"

Tears had begun to silently run down Abby's cheeks at Ziva's words. "I am. I'm worried, too, but mostly happy."

"Then I am fine with this, Abby. I support you. Enough that I will kick Tony's ass back to Peoria if he tries to walk away from you and Gibbs and this baby." Ziva let menace creep into her voice at that, then amended its sting with, "but only if you want me to do so."

Abby's crushed Ziva in a hug. "Thank you, Ziva. I don't have anyone to talk to that isn't part of the situation….and I didn't realize how badly I needed that until you just said what you did."

Ziva hugged back. "And I meant all of it, Abby." Pulling away, Ziva looked Abby directly in the eyes. "Especially about Tony. Why do you think he will leave?"

Abby reached for a tissue from the box on Ziva's counter. After snuffling into the tissue and disposing of it, she picked her ice cream bowl back up. "Tony never wanted kids. He's worried he'll be a bad father, because he has such a terrible example in his own. He's afraid to love this child, when at any time someone could come and take him or her away from us because of our relationship. He was willing to walk away and be miserable, so that the baby would be safe and no one could take it away from me."

Ziva smiled. "Tony is a good man. A little immature sometimes, but a good man. He was going to walk away because he thought it would be better for you and the baby. So how is it that he and Gibbs are getting married now?"

"Ducky's idea, actually, when he found out about our…situation. Domestic partners have full rights to their partner's child in DC; as biological mother, I retain my rights as well. Legally, it's the best way to protect ourselves and the baby." Abby shivered, the cold of the melting ice cream finally hitting her. "And since I honestly don't know who the father is, it's the easiest and quickest way to protection as well."

Ziva gathered the now-empty ice cream bowls to rinse in the sink. "Are you going to find out whom the father is?"

"It doesn't matter to us. It won't change anything." Abby stated. "I mean, we'll need to find out, for the baby to know his medical history, but that's it. Gibbs will be listed on the birth certificate; that way the baby gets his veterans' benefits and stuff."

"You've really thought this all over. How long have you known?" Ziva asked, setting the rinsed plates in the dish drainer.

"A week or so." Abby laughed. "I didn't figure it out—Gibbs did."

"Only a week?" Ziva was amazed at the thought that had already been put into this child's life. At a week, she would probably still be in shock. "Does McGee know all these...details?"

"Yeah," Abby answered in a small voice. "I didn't even have to tell him, our genius Timmy figured it all out himself, once I told him I was pregnant. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me forever or want to leave the team or anything…"

Ziva shook her head. "He will not. McGee is loyal, almost to a fault, even if it is not in his best interest. Did he not come all the way to Somalia to save me?" Ziva finished straightening the kitchen and put on the tea kettle. Leaning against the counter, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "But now that I know all that is going on with you three, and that all of Tony's flirting is an empty game…tell me about Tim."

Abby's eyes widened. "You like Tim?"

Shrugging her shoulders in non-committal, Ziva answered with a non-answer. "I thought he was taken. But if he is not….Tim is a good man, with many qualities I admire. Would it bother you if I were to take an interest in him?"

One hand on her belly, Abby laughed. "I have two men of my own already. Why on earth would it bother me?"

"Is there not some girl-code about dating exes?" Ziva asked, eyebrow raised.

"If you sharing a bed with Tony in Paris didn't bother me—or Gibbs—why would this?" Abby asked playfully, looking up through her eyelashes.

"You know about that?" Ziva asked, honestly shocked. "I mean, how long have you three been together?"

"Since Mikel Mawher, so—awhile, Ziva." Abby smiled widely. "Tony tells me everything, anyway. I know it was just to sleep. Even when he woke you up by spooning you from behind, pressing against you with his—"

Wide-eyed and blushing, Ziva gasped. "Abby! I did nothing to attract his attention that way!"

"Don't worry, he just thought you were me. After all, he wakes me up that way a lot." Abby laughed.

Ziva choked on her answering laughter. "Abby, please!"

"He never said if he was sleeping in the nude, like he usually does, which is the complete opposite of Gibbs, by the way—," Abby continued.

"Oh, Abby! That is more detail than I need to know about a man I see like a father!" Ziva shook her head, eyes closed, as the tea water whistled loudly. Ziva dare not try to pour the boiling water, though, until she was through with laughing.

"Tony like a father?" Abby continued, happy to make Ziva so mirthful and feeling much better about the situation all around, given Ziva's understanding and comforting support. "You should tell him that, might make him a little less nervous about this…"

Both women totally lost it, laughing hard and long and ending up sitting side by side on the floor. Ziva caught her breath first, and waited for Abby to calm her giggles. When the older woman had, Ziva wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders. "Abby, it will all work out."

Good humor dimmed, but not lost, Abby turned to face Ziva in search of reassurance. "Promise?"

Ziva smiled. "I promise."

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

Abby waited to leave Ziva's apartment until Tony texted her that Tim had left. Abby obeyed all traffic laws—barely—to get home and find out how things had gone. Barreling in the front door, slamming it behind her, Abby called out to her men. "Gibbs! Tony! How did it go?"

Tony padded down the stairs from the second floor. "McGoo's a good man. He still wants to talk to you alone, but he talked it out with me and Lee. He's gonna be my best man!" Tony announced with a smile.

Abby was almost her old, pre-pregnancy self, hopping up and down in excitement. "He's really gonna be okay with us?"

Taking the last few steps in one long leap, Tony engulfed the Goth in a warm hug and twirled her around. Tony put her down and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the basement. "Let's debrief all at once, and then take Lee to bed."

Abby followed readily, her pregnant body fixating on "then take Lee to bed" rather than "debrief", now that her McGee concerns had been mostly assuaged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **13/?

**Date-** 7/24/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes. It is still currently marked "complete," though, since I'm not sure.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

**Growing Pains**

"We need to discuss names for the baby," Abby announced to her two lovers as they sat down to dinner.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Right now? At dinner? Don't we have months before we really need to decide this?"

Abby sat back and crossed her arms, leveling a hormonal stare at Lee that could rival one of his angry glares. Lee quickly retreated, conceding that it might be a good time to start discussing names. "If it's a girl, I think we can all easily agree on Caitlyn for one of the names."

"Names, as in plural?" Tony asked, his voice wary. "Why do we need more than one?"

Abby gave him an impatient glare. "It is not twins. We need a first name and a middle name. Now, what about Caitlyn?"

Tony quickly agreed, as did Lee, but asked, "First or middle?"

"First," both Abby and Lee said at the same time.

"So, that's one settled," Tony said as he said down and raised a fork. "First name for a boy?"

"Not Leroy, Jethro, or Jackson," Lee was quick to interject.

"Was never a chance, Lee," Tony chuckled, managing to deposit a forkful of dinner into his mouth at the same time. "And most definitely NOT Anthony."

"No Tony DiNozzo the Third?" Abby inquired, a wicked smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"Hell, no," Lee answered. "One Tony DiNozzo in the house is enough!"

Tony pretended to be offended, but couldn't keep the pretense up. He didn't want to name the child after himself, either. Fat lot of good the name had done him, considering. "How about Paul for a boy?" he asked quietly, unsure how the idea would be met.

There was a momentary pause before Lee answered. "That would be a good name for a boy, I think."

"Todd for a middle name?" Abby added.

"Yeah," Lee smiled. "I like that."

"So, a middle name for Caitlyn, then." Abby took a bite of the eggplant parmesan Tony had made them. "What about Cassidy, and we could call her CC for short?"

"Caitlyn Cassidy or Paul Todd," Tony said out loud, letting the names hit him together. "I like them."

Lee dug into his own food, nodding. "Me, too."

Abby smiled. "And you thought it was too early to do this," she scoffed at Lee. "So, last name?"

"I thought that was already settled, seeing as how you've been calling our little alien Baby Scuito," Tony teased, continuing to eat. Somehow, despite doing most of the talking, Abby had almost finished her plate already, while Lee had hardly started and Tony was barely halfway finished.

"That's just how the hospital will tag the bassinet," Abby shook her head. "I mean we need to decide for the birth certificate. I think the baby should have your last names. You are his or her fathers."

"Are you sure about that, Abs?" Tony stopped eating to ask. "You don't want the baby to have your name? I mean, you are doing the heavy lifting here."

"It will be Caitlyn Cassidy or Paul Todd Gibbs-DiNozzo," she stated, talking around her food. "I mean, if we are listing Gibbs as daddy on the birth certificate. Unless you two would rather it be DiNozzo-Gibbs, make it alphabetical?"

Lee shook his head. "I honestly don't care—its what you want, Tony."

Tony blinked, stunned. "You wouldn't care if I wanted DiNozzo first?"

"Why would I?" Lee asked.

"Well," Tony started, but needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Lee and Abby stopped eating, giving him their full attention. "Your name on the birth certificate—means you officially take responsibility for the baby. If anything was hyphenated, I figured it would be Scuito-Gibbs."

Abby sighed. "Tony, this is your baby, too. And marrying Lee makes you just as legally responsible as if your name was on the birth certificate, too."

Lee ran a hand through his hair. He had thought this had been dealt with, that Tony wasn't thinking about being a "third" wheel, becoming an acceptable loss. He figured there was one way that he could help assuage Tony's fears here, and he was more than happy to do it. "DiNozzo-Gibbs it is, then."

The look of relief and love in Tony's eyes made it well worth taking second place.

NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS

"You will shut up about Abby Scuito right now, or I will shut you up," Ziva threatened the unfamiliar agent she currently had pressed tightly against the gym mats, her knee digging into his back as she twisted his arm uncomfortably high.

The man, Agent Henrriquez, grunted in pain but refused to comply. "Why can't I talk about the fag-hag? Everyone else in the building is-" his verbal stupidity was cut off by Ziva's use of a pressure point in his neck, making it impossible to continue talking.

Leaning down, her words inaudible to the rest of the gym and, most importantly, to the video cameras, Ziva spoke in Spanish. "Cabron, callete. No hables de DiNozzo, Abby y Gibbs. Si hables de ellos, mis amigos, voy a cortar la polla y se alimentan despacio a usted. ¿Por qué te importa, a menos que quieras Gibbs y Tony por ti mismo? No es que ninguno de ellos querría como un asno atractivo como a ti mismo ..." *

Hennriquez stilled, not totally stupid, until Ziva released him. No one in the gym had moved to stop her, nor help him. Standing up, staring down at the smaller yet more powerful woman, he spat at her, "¿Qué, usted es un amante maricón, también, David?" **

Breathing deep to calm herself, not trusting herself to move without striking the man again, Ziva looked him up and down appraisingly before spinning on her heel to leave the gym. "Not if you were the last gay man on Earth," she muttered under her breath.

It didn't surprise her that she was called into the Director's office as soon as she sat down at her desk. Thankfully, Gibbs and Tony were up in MTAC talking to someone elsewhere in the world; they were scheduled to be in there for at least another hour.

Cynthia ushered Ziva directly in; Vance greeted her from his desk, alone in his office. "Yes, Director?" she asked, keeping her voice steady. "You wished to see me?"

Motioning to an empty chair at the conference table, Vance moved to join her. As they sat down, he hit a button on a remote, and the scene from the gym played out for them both. Ziva tried to speak, not to defend her actions but to accept punishment. Vance cut her off. "This can't happen again."

"Yes, sir," Ziva answered, caught off guard by the lack of reprimand.

"I need to know exactly what he said, Ziva," Vance added. "No matter how bad it was. That way, when he comes to lodge a complaint against you, I can hold his words against him. He won't file a complaint, because I will lodge a counter complaint of anti-gay intimidation."

Ziva nodded, taking a deep breath and steeling herself to repeat the vitriol that had lead to her assault of Henrriquez. She would prefer that the team not find out exactly what was said, but simply know that she had taken offense to it. "He called Abby a fag-hag and a whore. Accused her of being a lesbian, and said that she was having Tony and Gibb's child because she didn't want to have to 'take cock to spawn, like God intended.'"

Vance visibly flinched at the words. Knowing Ziva David, he had realized that whatever his agent had said to her had to be bad to goad her into action like that, but it was still hard to listen to the harsh hatred. "And? Did you say anything in response?"

"I threatened to cut off his penis and feed it to him slowly if he talked about my friends again." Ziva met Vance's eyes without looking away. "And asked him if this bothered him so much because he wanted Gibbs or Tony for himself."

"Ouch," was Vance's only comment. "Did anyone else hear what you said?"

"It was after I had him pinned to the mats, not loud, and in Spanish," she stated, her mouth curling up slightly in the corner. "I know how to effectively and quietly threaten, Director."

"Good," he said. "It looks like you were provoked, and did not further engage him, then. Makes it pretty clear cut if he comes to me about it." Vance paused, studying her. "This is your only 'get out of jail free' card, though, Ziva. I can't do this again. Next time, I will have to do something to discipline you."

She did not fool herself and think that it was okay to go after the agent in the heat of the moment. Given her past training, relying on instinct like that could prove far more deadly for her opponent than allowing her time to rationally plot out an attack—and consider the longer-term consequences. "I understand, Director. Next time, no cameras or witnesses."

Vance shook his head. "I didn't hear that." He rose and dismissed her. "And you get to tell Gibbs about all this, if it comes up."

Ziva sighed. "Yes, Director." Gibbs was not going to be happy, on so many levels.

* "Bastard, shut up. You will not talk about Dinozzo, Abby, or Gibbs. If you talk about them, my friends, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you slowly. And why is it so important to you, do you want Gibbs and Tony for yourself? Not that they would ever want such an unattractive asshole as yourself…"

** "What, are you a faggot-lover, too, David?"

**NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS**

Abby sighed, settling down on the sofa to wait for her men. Her usual energy level was desperately flagging these days. Today had been a slow day, which she had taken full advantage of, managing to leave the office by 4. Such an early departure was almost unheard of, without scheduling time off for something important, like a doctor's appointment, but the assistant that Abby had picked was efficient, good at her job, and totally understanding of Abby's issues, having just had twins herself last year. Jessica's help in the lab was a godsend; Abby only hoped Jessica was as up-and-up as she seemed.

Another stalker or secret frame artist was not what she needed these days.

Putting her feet up on the coffee table, Abby briefly considered putting something in for dinner before discarding it. Pulling her laptop over to her, she began surfing the web, looking at maternity bridesmaid dresses and other wedding things. She had sent out "Save the Date" cards, navy blue and deep forest green borders embossed on a golden ivory card stock, last week. She had made Gibbs and Tony spend last Saturday building a small platform beneath a trellis in the backyard, planting white rose bushes at either end in the hopes that they would blossom and grow enough to cover the lower reaches of wood lattice in time for the wedding.

She had already chosen a caterer as well—nothing fancy, simple barbeque and summer salads, and fruit, vegetable, and dip trays for appetizers—and a cake. The cake was masculine, simple cream marzipan with blue and green line piping over three small square layers. The problem had been the cake topper.

Abby hadn't managed to locate a male couple in simple summer suits, in ties of appropriate color, with matching hair and eye color. She had finally resorted to a one-of-a-kind artist to make it; it would end up costing almost as much as the rest of the wedding combined, but it was the one detail Abby demanded be right. And since it was being made to order, Abby had added certain meaningful details—like NCIS badges and tiny Sig Sauers in holsters on their belts, and the couple standing on planking similar to a boat deck. The cake couple's rings even matched the ones she, Lee, and Tony had picked out.

The tables and chairs were rented, and linens ordered. Music—"real" music, a live singer who specialized in Frank Sinatra and such—was booked, a photographer chosen, and a minister found based on Vi's recommendation. The last item, the most troubling item, was the guest list.

There were very few people that Tony and Lee felt needed to be there. The team, of course, as well as the director. That meant dates for the team, Mrs. Vance, and the Vance children. Gibbs wanted G. Callen, his father (sort of—but Tony and Abby insisted), and Mike Franks's daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Fornell was included, as was his daughter Emily. Tony wanted his frat brothers, but not his father. Given DADT, Gibbs declined to invite many Marine buddies, and Tony didn't want to invite any old cop buddies from his several departments, either. Vi was invited, of coruse, as was the lawyer who had written up all their private legal agreements, and a couple of neighbors who had been friendly and welcoming to Tony and his relationship with Gibbs. There were very few of Abby's friends on the list, though, as there was little overlap between the triad's social circles. While several of her friends knew she had relationships with Tony and Gibbs, they did not know the true depth or seriousness of it, and therefore it would be odd to invite them. The wedding was not about her, in the view of a normal world, and shouldn't be of much importance to her.

But it was.

Abby was beginning to consider the wedding an undercover operation. While she was very, very happy that Tony and Lee were getting married, she did feel a little left out. This wasn't just Tony and Lee; she was part of their union, too. But the whole purpose of the civil union was to protect their child, and to announce that she was part of it would defeat that purpose.

She still envied that Tony and Lee would get to publicly announce their commitment to each other and she would not. It wasn't an emotion that she was proud of, and felt that she shouldn't have, as understandable as it might be. Plus, the whole actual wedding thing was her own dumb idea.

She was sure her mood would improve if she could only find a dress for this shindig that she liked and would also fit her, a difficult compromise these days. Her search had been thwarted by her own body. At three months, Abby had hardly looked pregnant; but a mere month later, there was no doubt if one looked at her closely. She had gained ten pounds, and all of it was in her stomach. Nothing from her pre-pregnancy wardrobe currently fit her, and she had been forced into maternity clothes against her will. Larger sizes in regular clothing simply didn't cut it; where they fit her belly, they hung off her every where else, making her look like a bag lady. When she had ceded to the inevitable, and taken Ziva with her to Motherhood Maternity, she was pitifully bitchy, rejecting all the flowery prints and bright and cheery pink. She had searched out every article of clothing offered in plain black, red, and purple, (not that there were many of those) bought two of each, and declared herself done.

From there, she went to A.C. Moore, buying every skull applique, iron-on, and tiny rhinestone bedazzling glue-on jewels she could find. Tony and Lee had left her alone, in her room, for hours that night as she had determinedly built as cool a wardrobe of maternity clothes as she could. Hardly up to her usual standards of fashion, but a damn site better than the generic Stepford mom-to-be duds she had started out with.

With that in mind, Abby began searching for dress patterns that would flatter her newly more-curvaceous body type and a dress material that suited her personal flair. If she couldn't find a ready-made dress to order, she would make one herself.

And, she sighed, if worse came to worst, she could always just wear one of those hideous flowery tents called maternity dresses. After all, the day wasn't really about her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **14/?

**Date-** 8/7/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes. It was marked "complete," since I'm not sure how far I will go, but readers have asked me to change it to "in progress," so I did.

This particular chapter is Gibbs-heavy.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

Walking a Tight Rope

Abby had been in bed long before Tony and Lee made it home that night. Tangled in the sheets, hair mussed and spread across the pillows, she looked irresistable. The sight of her helped sooth the men's troubled souls; it had been a nasty case they had caught right around the end of their shift. A girl had been kidnapped by her mother, after the mother had shot and killed the father in front of the child. Easily solved, from the perspective of an agent looking for a perp, but much less so from the perspective of fathers-to-be and society in general. The crime was over, but what emotional and psychological damage would the kid face as she grew up, missing her father and her mother in jail for his murder? While quickly wrapped up—less than four hours—it still had affected the men deeply.

Even knowing Abby needed her sleep these days, both Lee and Tony couldn't help but wrap their arms around her and press desperate kisses against her face and neck. "Bad one?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open and taking in their haggard appearance.

"Yes," Tony whispered, pressing against her. Lee concurred.

Abby freed her arms and wrapped them around the men. "Then let me make it better…"

Clothing was quickly shed in favor of sweat-slickened skin, hot mouths, and gentle hands. Tony, Lee, and Abby spent hours making love that night, long, slow, and sensuous love. Lee had taken advantage of the increased sensitivity of Abby's body to wring several intense orgasms from her, simply using his mouth, as Tony's hands roamed freely, caressing and massaging, before changing places with him.

Studying himself in the bathroom mirror, Gibbs ran a hand through his hair tiredly. It had been a long three months since they had found out Abby was pregnant, of arguments, tears, and emotional grenades randomly lobbed into their everyday life. Tony was constantly on edge, testy, and quick to anger; Abby was a hormonal pregnant woman going through Caf-Pow withdrawl; and Gibbs? Gibbs was desperately stuck in between, trying to be the center of balance between two extremes.

And he was exhausted. It wasn't just the long day at work tonight; it wasn't just the physical exertion of the past few hours; it wasn't even the endless mental anguish he found himself in when he thought about what had happened to Kelly and what having another child might mean for him.

The only time everything seemed settled and calm with both his lovers was in bed, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. Pregnant Abby was insatiable. Even if she was annoyed as hell with Tony, not speaking to him, she was more than willing to fuck him. When angry, there was no other way to describe sex with Abby. Making love happened, too, once the anger had been momentarily forgotten, and it was the most tender, heart aching act to watch or participate in with them. Because Gibbs was beginning to worry that his time with his two lovers was coming to an end.

Out of bed, the two snapped at each other constantly. At least it wasn't the deep-seated cruelty Gibbs remembered the ex-wives employing on him; it was more irritation with each other, while love was still there, if buried down deep. He found himself in the middle of their king-sized bed much more often than had been usual, pre-pregnancy.

But the light at the end of the tunnel, the hope he couldn't give up, was that despite all the drama and tension, both of his lovers were still there, neither leaving the house nor their bed. And he was willing to take what he could to be happy about right now, he admitted as he climbed back into bed.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Abby waited by Tony's desk, her coat clutched in her hand and purse over her elbow. "You didn't come down to the lab, Tony. Are you still able to go with me?" Her voice was unsure. She and Tony had had another argument on the way in to work this morning, irrational and stupid and something minor that would never have actually been an argument pre-pregnancy, and the MCRT had caught a case before they had even passed through security.

Tony pulled his gun and badge out of his desk and clipped them to his belt. "Of course, Abs." He slung a friendly arm—or so it was to any casual observer of the bull pen—over her shoulders and guided her towards the elevator. "I'm not giving my turn up, and we promised, one of us will always be there." He brushed a kiss against her cheek, took her coat, and helped her into it.

"I know, its just—" Abby faltered.

"Today's the day," Tony finished for her. "I know I wasn't as happy about this pregnancy as you hoped, Abby, and I'm sorry about that. And I'm scared of the answer, I really am—" Tony drew a deep breath. "But as you and Lee keep telling me, you want me to stay, regardless, and so does he. I love you both enough to try. Doesn't mean its easy."

Abby grasped Tony's hand. "For any of us. I keep worrying that you are just going to walk away from us, Tony."

Tony sighed. "I promised, Abs. I am here until you don't want me anymore. The paternity test is not to get rid of Lee or me."

Abby bit her lip. "I'm still not sure I want to do this, Tony."

Pulling Abby into a hug, hitting the emergency stop, Tony kissed her forehead. "This is totally up to you. The amnio is recommended, but the answer isn't going to change the outcome. No matter what, we are keeping this kid. Down's, spina bifida, deaf, monkey tail, part troll, doesn't matter." Studying her face, refusing to allow Abby to avoid meeting his eyes until she answered him, he spoke in a loving tone. "So don't do this if its only to find out if its mine or Lee's."

Nodding slowly, Abby let out the breath she had been holding. "Given my age, the amnio is important. If there's something wrong, we need to know so we can plan appropriately." That had been several emotional, late night conversations. Abby had been worried that Lee or Tony—especially Tony—would feel differently about the pregnancy if there was something wrong with the baby.

Given her parents' deafness, Abby very much wanted to have genetic testing done. If she had ever consciously decided she wanted to get pregnant, she had planned to do such testing; Vi had told her that if Abby had actually been planning the pregnancy that Vi would have suggested doing genetic tests first. In her current unexpected condition, an amnio was the next best thing. The fact that there was also hereditary deafness in Lee's family as well made it extra important now, especially since they didn't know if Gibbs was the father or not.

If Lee wasn't—the chance that the baby could be deaf dropped dramatically. But knowing that a baby might be deaf meant adjusting expectations, extra planning to give him or her a normal life—it was something that they all would need time to adjust to.

Being able to know NOW whether the baby would have Lee's baby-blues or Tony's emerald-greens was just a plus for her—for them—from amnio.

"Then we need to do this," Tony answered, hitting off the emergency stop and grasping Abby's hand firmly on the way to the car.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

To add to the general stress in their lives—the usual intense work schedule, the hormones of pregnancy, and the reception of NCIS to Lee and Tony coming out of the closet—Lee's father was coming down for a visit prior to the wedding, at Lee's reluctant request.

In all the years Lee and Tony had been together, both before and after adding Abby into the mix and even during the Reynosa disaster, Lee had not been comfortable telling Jackson about his male lover. It was an omission that had added to Lee and Jack's estrangement, and one that Lee had to correct before the wedding itself.

Lee was also hoping that news of another grandchild might soften the blow.

Abby had also requested that, if Jack handled the news of Tony and a grandchild well enough that he might be told about her, to do so. Lee wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but the puppy-dog eyes and hurt tone in her voice had convinced him that he could suffer through telling his father, if only to erase the sad look she gave him.

And if Jack didn't take it well, he didn't need to come to the wedding. Or see his grandchild, Lee reflected.

Lee desperately hoped his father would be okay with it, though. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, he wouldn't have much longer to wait to find out. Abby had gone home early, to let Jack in whenever he arrived, in case Lee and Tony got caught at the office, and they had. Abby and Jack had been alone for over two hours. Abby had texted when Jack had first arrived to find out when he and Tony might be home.

Tony was wrapping up a few paperwork loose-ends at the office to give Lee and Jack some time alone to talk first. He would call before arriving, to see if it was safe, or if he should go hang out with McGee or something. Abby was going to go spend time with the nuns once Lee got home; she had started working on the Kelly clothing quilt with the nuns, who had been surprising accepting of her pregnancy and her "role" as a surrogate for two gay men. Although even Abby wasn't up to disclosing the full truth to Sister Rosita.

So Lee was alone with Jack practically as soon as he walked through the door. Abby had her bag ready at the door, and was gone after a quick hug good-bye for Jack and a hello one for Lee.

"That girl blew outta here pretty fast, Leroy," Jack stated, rising to greet his son. "Didn't even want to stay and eat the gumbo she made us for dinner." After a firm embrace, Jack caught and held Lee's eyes. "What's going on?"

Lee hung up his jacket and stored his weapon in the living room gun safe before addressing his father's comments with a sigh. "Let's sit down and eat while we talk. It's been a long day."

"Didn't stop to eat today, did you, Leroy? Probably only drank coffee," Jack stated, following his son. "Did you even eat breakfast?"

Reaching the kitchen counter and opening the lid to the slow cooker, Lee got two bowls out of the cabinet, handing one to his father, and silverware out of the drawer. "Nope," was his laconic answer, as he began spooning out large helpings of Abby's family gumbo recipe.

"Did Abby eat breakfast?" Jack pressed on, following Lee to the table and sitting opposite him. "She can't skip meals, what with the baby."

Jackson's uncanny ability to know everything without being told stunned Lee into silence. It took a few minutes of his father eating and complimenting the quality of Abby's cooking before he recovered his wits. "How did you know?"

Jackson chuckled. "That girl is usually rail thin, and usually dresses a bit more…provocatively, than she did today. I'm pretty sure she can't find a plaid maternity skirt with skulls." Another spoonful or two of gumbo and he spoke again, catching Lee with a mouthful of his own. "Is it yours? Or do you have her living here our of the goodness of your generous heart?"

Choking, Lee took a glass of water from his father that had materialized out of nowhere while he was coughing.

"I can understand if it is, son," Jack continued, returning to his seat and bowl. "She's beautiful, funny, and damn smart to boot. And I don't think she's really as young as she lets everyone believe, not that I would ever tell a lady that."

"How, Dad?" was all Lee could manage to get out, his mind racing.

"I noticed the guest room is no longer a guest room," Jack chuckled. "The décor was a bit…Abby-ish. And when I went to the restroom, I poked around a bit. I see you redid Kelly's room."

Nodding, Lee answered his father's earlier question. "Yes, Abby's baby is mine."

"Why is she in a separate bedroom, then?"

"Its—" Lee started, but his father finished it for him.

"Its complicated?" Jack asked,

"Uh, yeah," was the best Lee could manage, shoveling in a spoonful of food to avoid talking anymore.

"That complication have anything to do with all of DiNozzo's stuff in the other bedroom?" Jack continued, waiting util Lee's mouth was empty this time. "Instead of out in the garage apartment?"

Lee girded himself, and decided to stop beating around the bush. His dad had figured out a few big pieces to the puzzle of his life, and rather than let his dad build an erroneous picture that Lee would only have to correct later, he decided to speak up now. "The BBQ I invited you to next month isn't really a BBQ, Dad. Its mine and Tony's commitment ceremony for our civil union. Abby is having our baby."

Jack leaned back in his seat. "Yours, or his?"

"Not sure," Lee answered, feeling as if he were a teenager again and like his dad had caught him doing something wrong.

"How can you not be sure of something like that, son?" There was concern in his father's eyes, but not judgement. The tightness in Lee's chest, the tightness he had not noticed until just now, relaxed a fraction. "Don't they mark those little test tube samples clearly?"

Lee didn't answer, but stared back at his father. "Are you okay with me and Tony being together?" The answer mattered to Lee, as much as he wished it didn't.

"Possibly explains all those divorces after Shannon," Jackson answered. "Do you love him?"

Sighing, Lee ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Would I marry him if I didn't?"

"Did you love those other women?" Jack pressed, a sternness in his voice.

"I thought I did at the time." Lee pushed his bowl away, no longer hungry. "But Tony and I have been together long enough that I KNOW I love him. Ten years, Dad. That's almost as long as Shannon and I were married."

"Does he love you?" Lee could hear the protectiveness in his father's voice.

"Tony loves me, Dad. He's put up with more shit from me in the past ten years than all three ex-wives combined, and he's never left." Pushing away from the table, Lee stood. "I need a drink."

"Get me one, too, Leroy," Jack asked.

Pulling a bottle of good bourbon, not the cheap rotgut Lee drank when he wanted to forget about a tough case, Lee poured a few fingers of the amber liquid into each glass, handing one to Jack before downing one himself. Refilling his glass, Lee sat back down. "Are you okay with this, with me and Tony being together?"

Sipping, Jack nodded. "I don't care that he's a man, if that's what you're worried about, as long as he makes you happy again, Leroy."

Lee felt the vise on his chest open up more. "Thanks, Dad. It means a lot to me that you can accept him. It would also mean a lot if you would come back down for the ceremony."

"Of course, Leroy!" Jack chuckled. "After all, don't I have to give you away or something in it?"

Rolling his eyes, Lee chuckled a little to himself before Jack's next words tightened the vise again. "So where does Abby fit into all this? I can tell there's more to this than she's just the oven baking the bun for you, or whatever term it is that describes that particular role."

Lee rolled his neck, trying to relieve some of his tension. "Dad, I'm not sure how to explain Abby to you."

"You don't know where she fits in, or you think I won't understand how she fits in?" Jack pointedly asked, a frown on his face. "Because I think she's with both of you, and all three of you are scared someone will find that fact out."

Lee jolted straight up in his chair. "What makes you think that?" Hi father had figured it out, and while Lee wouldn't lie to him when directly asked, he would like to know how Jack had figured it all out.

And if Jack would be as okay with this permutation to Lee's love life as he was with Tony being Lee's lover.

"Only way you don't know whether its you or Tony who is the father, is if there no test tube involved," Jack began. "And I know you. You are a possessive bastard. Don't even bother to protest—you come by it honestly enough. I'm the same damn way. You wouldn't sleep with someone else so that Shannon could have a child; you told me that yourself. Then you wouldn't share your fiancé—or whatever you call Tony—with anyone, even Abby, just to conceive a child."

In the aftermath of losing his girls, Lee had forcibly repressed a lot of memories; after two comas, there were also some additional, non-voluntary holes in his memory, too. His father's comments had awoken a long lost night early in his and Shannon's marriage. Lee remembered a drunken night long ago, being home with Shannon on leave in Stillwater to visit, and nervously asking his dad for advice.

He and Shannon had been trying for a baby for several years, with no success; the doctors had recently told them that there was little chance of a natural conception, and his Marine salary simple wouldn't cover the astronomical cost of fertility treatments. But Shannon wanted a baby, one of their own, with Lee's blue eyes. In her pragmatic and practical way, Shannon had suggested a solution—conceive a child the natural way, with another woman, and they could then adopt the child.

His father had consoled Lee that night. Lee had no desire to sleep with any woman other than Shannon, even for a child. He didn't want a child if it wasn't a part of Shannon. And he was mightily afraid that if he said no, Shannon would never forgive him.

Today, Jack repeated his words from that night again. "Things happen the way they are meant to happen, Leroy. You found two people to love, good people. I know you are a good, if difficult, man. If the three of you are happy together, I am not going to condemn you."

Lee rose and embraced his father, feeling his eyes dampen at his father's words. In all the years he had struggled with the oddity of whom he loved and how they lived, he had always concentrated on how their triad didn't fit in the word and how it had to be hidden. Coming out to the team had been difficult and, to be honest, frightening. Coming out to his dad, who was a premier example of the bastion of normalcy most people lived in, was a hundred times worse. To be able to be open, and to be accepted without harsh judgement by someone in that world, calmed his inner turmoil in a way he never realized he needed. "Thank you, Dad."

"I love you, son, no matter what," Jack answered back. "And thank you, for the chance to be a grandfather again."

The front door opened behind them, and Lee sensed the presence of his male lover. Looking up at Tony, Lee shook his head. "You were supposed to call first, Tony."

"I did," Tony answered, removing his suit coat and hanging it on the back of an empty chair. "You didn't answer, and all I got on the house line was voicemail. I think you left it off the hook again." Studying Jack and Lee, arms crossed, Tony headed for a bowl and gumbo of his own. "I was worried."

"Nothing to worry about here, Tony," Jack answered. "Congratulations on becoming a daddy, and. welcome to the family."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **15/?

**Date-** 8/9/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

_**Fairy Godmother**_

(Don't lob flames for the title—I had trouble coming up with one!)

Tony decided, after dismissing the latest round of email linked dresses Abby had sent him, that he was going to have to do something for her. Her happiness over the wedding had begun to flag lately, as the date approached and there was less to do to prepare. Choosing a dress was the last big task, and it was at a standstill—less because Abby couldn't find one, since she had decided to have one made, and more because she couldn't (or wouldn't) make a decision.

It was almost as if she wasn't looking forward to the ceremony anymore, even though it had been her idea in the first place. Neither he nor Lee really cared all that much about ceremony, truth be told. In their hearts, commitment had already been made. A civil union was a necessary formality, for the good of the baby, and could have easily been accomplished by nothing more than a private visit to the courthouse.

Actually, Abby's enthusiasm and good nature had been lacking all around of late. Tony had written it off as pregnancy hormones, having never dealt so closely with a pregnant woman before, but he was beginning to get the feeling that it might be a little bit more. It also wasn't like Abby to hide her feelings, or keep quiet if something was bothering her, but that was exactly like she had been acting for the past month—as if something was really bugging her, but since she wouldn't talk about it, it just made her all around cranky.

Clicking away from the email, and shooting a look across the bullpen to Lee, Tony shrugged on his jacket and reached for his weapon and badge. Today had been slow—no new cases and paper work was caught up, hence why he was looking at Abby's e-mail in the office—and Tony figured he could take a long lunch with Abby.

"Gibbs?" he called to get Lee's attention as he approached Lee's desk. "Can I talk to you in your conference room?"

Lee looked up and quickly acquiesced, following Tony. Hitting the emergency switch, Tony sighed. "I think something is wrong with Abby, and she's not telling us."

Raising an eyebrow, Lee asked, "Why?"

"She's been evil cranky, and not herself. Again." Tony reminded Lee how they had figured out that Abby was pregnant. "And she's upset she can't find a dress for the wedding."

Lee sighed. "No shit. She keeps sending me those damn emails, as if I'm going to look at them."

Tony laughed. "Well, I've chosen five or six dresses so far, and she keeps changing her mind. That's not really Abby with clothes. And she's been so temperamental lately, its gotta be more than just hormones."

"So what is it? You think she's still nervous about the amnio results?" Lee asked, falling into investigator mode.

"Maybe," Tony agreed rather unenthusiastically.

Lee pulled Tony into a quick hug. "We're not busy. Take the afternoon, and see if you can get her to open up. Just keep your phone on and nearby, in case we get a call."

Tony hugged Lee back before stepping out of his arms. "That was my idea."

Hitting the elevator back on, Tony practically danced off into the lab, leaving Lee to go back up.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby was more than willing to take an early lunch, especially when Tony offered to go anywhere she wanted. A greasy bacon-cheeseburger and basket of crab fries later, Abby was in a much better mood than she had been in several days. Ordering Abby's new favorite desert—one scoop mint chocolate chip, one scoop pecan praline, drenched in butterscotch and topped with extra whipped cream—brought a further smile and sense of relaxation from her.

It was enough to give Tony the courage to broach the topic of the afternoon. "Abs—" he started, then stopped, totally unsure how to phrase things to prevent a harpy attack.

She swallowed the spoonful of desert, and studied him. "Just ask, Tony. Stop walking around me like I'm breakable. I don't need to be handled, I'm just pregnant."

Making a face, Tony shrugged. "If you say so. But I think something more is bothering you and you just don't want to tell us."

"Nothing is bothering me beyond a sore back and having to pee every half hour," Abby answered to her ice cream bowl.

"Are you sure, my Goth princess?" Tony tried to joke.

"If you don't like my answer, don't ask the question, Tony," Abby shot testily back before shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

Tony leaned back in his seat. "You had every detail of the wedding planned within weeks. But you've changed the flower order—your flowers only, by the way—four times, once a week, since then. You've yet to pick a dress, despite finding more than one that will look gorgeous on you. And you haven't asked Sister Rosita to the wedding yet. I mentioned it to her, when I picked you up from bowling last week, and she didn't know we have picked a date yet. A DATE."

Abby met his eyes briefly before licking her spoon clean. "I'm not sure I want her there."

"Why not?" Tony asked incredulously. "All the nuns are your friends, and they all know about me and Lee, and you said they were all okay with it. Were you lying?"

"Its not all about you two, you know!" Abby spat back, angry, as she gathered her jacket and purse. "I'm going back to work now."

Momentarily stunned, Tony didn't stop Abby from rising or buttoning her jacket. He gathered his wits enough to throw down enough money to cover lunch and a decent tip and catch up with her by the door, though, once he had processed her words. "Gibbs gave us the afternoon. We're on call, but don't need to be in the office."

"Well, then I'm going home to nap. In my room. With my cell phone right there." Abby fixed a hot glare on him. "Alone."

Tony grasped her hand firmly in his and pulled her over to a bench on the street. "No, no you're not. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want the nuns at the ceremony, my dress really doesn't matter, and nothing is bothering me." Abby's scowl dared him to contradict her. "Now let my hand go."

"No," Tony sighed, rubbing his face tiredly with his free hand. "If you don't need to talk, well, I do."

Abby rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and stayed seated. "Then talk."

"You haven't invited any of your friends, except Vi. Why?" Tony demanded.

"It's not my wedding, its yours. Your friends need to be there." Abby answered too quickly for Tony's gut.

"Its _our_ wedding, Abs," Tony insisted. "Just because your name isn't on the civil union certificate doesn't mean you aren't part of it. Just like my name not being on the birth certificate doesn't matter. I'm still this baby's father, too."

Abby opened her mouth to make a retort, then shut it. "You're right," was all she said.

"What? I'm right, no argument?" Tony was shocked. Abby never gave in quite that easily when she was in a stubborn mood.

Snuggling into Tony's side, Abby laid her head against his shoulder. "Nope. No argument from me. I will admit it, I've been feeling a little left out. I know I'm a part of the wedding, but then again, I'm not, Tony. We aren't telling people we're a triad. I don't walk down the aisle, I don't say any vows, and I don't get a ring in front of everyone. I'm just a guest, just like any other guest."

Tony wrapped an arm around Abby, her recent spate of behavior suddenly clearly and unhappily explained. "You should have a part in the ceremony."

Abby shook her head emphatically. "There is no place there for me, Tony. Nothing publicly acceptable. If I hadn't invited people from work, beyond the team, maybe we could have done something a little differently But I did, and we can't. Too many questions we don't want to have to answer."

"I think I can figure out a way to have you be a part of it, Abs, without Lee and I declaring our mutual love for you to all in attendance," Tony tried to lighten the mood. "I'll work on it. I'm sorry you've been feeling left out, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"I didn't want you to figure it out, Tony," she whispered. "I shouldn't feel this way. I know, I KNOW, that I'm not the odd man out in our relationship. Its just keeping up this public façade is starting to grate on my already frayed nerves."

"I understand how you feel, Abs," Tony brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I was there myself, remember? You and Lee assured me that I still fit in, that you wanted me, no matter what society says we should do. We found a way to make this work, to make things safer in the real world outside Lee's house. We'll find a way to make this wedding work for all three of us, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **16/?

**Date-** 8/10/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

_**Fairy Godmother- Part II**_

(Hopefully this next short section will explain the title choice.)

Tony smiled to himself as he thought of one way to further include Abby in the wedding, one that he could do right now. "Thank you for telling me what was wrong. Will you let me help you feel better?"

Abby studied Tony's face. He was sure that she had worried about telling him and Gibbs that she felt left out; Tony had been the same way telling them how he felt about the baby. Whatever she saw in his open expression seemed to reassure her, though, because she agreed. "Okay. What are you going to do?"

Tony rose and held his hand out to help Abby up. "M'lady, we are going dress shopping, and you are finding a dress TODAY."

Abby shook her head. "Tony, I'm just going to order one on-line. I need to accept that maternity clothes just suck, and get over it."

"No," Tony shook his head negatively. "You've just been looking at the wrong kind of dresses, Abs. You need a bride's dress, not a bridesmaid's."

Abby frowned at him. "You cannot be serious. White to a wedding is a major fashion faux-pas, and I am not the bride." A wicked gleam settled in her green gaze. "You are."

Tony snorted. "I am not the bride. It's a gay marriage, there is no bride—except you. And I think you'd look better in cream than white."

Shaking her head, Abby muttered, "You are crazy, Tony DiNozzo. I am NOT wearing a white or cream dress, EVER."

Tony smiled. "Yes, yes you are. Trust me. I know the perfect place, a friend of mine's wife runs it. She will find you something beautiful and appropriate."

The ride to Celeste's Bridal Boutique was spent in near silence, as nothing Abby could say would change Tony's mind and Tony didn't feel like fighting. The shop was in an upscale shopping mall on the outskirts of Alexandria, amid antiques, men's designer clothing, and a very expensive jewelry store.

"This place looks a little pricey, Tony," Abby protested as he opened the door for her, after he had tucked her arm through his on the way from the car. "I don't want to spend a lot of money on a dress I will never wear again."

"Your daughter might wear it when she gets married," Tony stated, "and you don't know. You might leave us and marry McGoo one day." He looked at her with a smile on his lips. "Please, Abs. Let me do this for you. You arranged the entire wedding, and I want you to have a dress that makes you comfortable, and feel included. I want to show the world how beautiful my baby's momma is on my wedding day."

Abby felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Tony really did understand how she felt. Sighing, she gave in, walking through the door. "Okay."

**~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~**

Once Tony had broken it to Celeste that yes, he was in fact finally getting married—to a man—and then continued to shock her with Abby, carrying their baby, it took a half-hour of surprised conversation to ven get started on shopping. Upon hearing that Abby needed a dress for the wedding, and that Tony wanted a tasteful, bridal dress for Abby to wear, Celeste immediately went to work.

Well, Celeste was good at her business. She had gathered at least ten dresses, hustled Abby into the dressing room, and shoe-horned her into the first one in under ten minutes.

The third dress was the winner, though. As soon as Abby pulled it on, and Celeste helped her into it, she was smitten. The cream colored gown was a gathered empire waist, to allow for a few more pounds of roundness before the wedding without worrying that the dress wouldn't fit. The strapped, sleeve-less top also laced in the back and tied with a ribbon to allow Abby to tighten it enough to make it comfortable and show off some pregnancy-enhanced cleavage. The sheer material was light and airy, able to breathe in the humidity of a garden wedding; the tea length hem made it look less like a wedding dress and more like a casual party dress. The touch that really caught Abby's eye, though, was the delicate embroidery at the neckline and hem that also covered the matching wrap.

The gown and wrap had tiny cornflower blue flowers on light green, leafy vines. The colors matched Lee and Tony's ties, without being obvious. The dress was perfect to show the unity of their triad, even if not all the guests would understand the symbolism.

Once Tony saw Abby step up on the stool before the lighted mirrors, he knew she had to have that dress. Before Celeste could say a word of her sales pitch, Tony came up behind Abby and smiled. "We'll take it."

Abby smiled back. "I love it! I don't feel like a whale, and it has the wedding colors on it, too."

"I told you we'd find a dress today," Tony chuckled. "And it doesn't even look like it has to be altered."

"It doesn't," Celeste added. "I have never seen a maternity dress fit someone so well."

Abby bit her lip. "How much is it?" she asked, mentally cringing.

"It doesn't matter, Abs," Tony answered. "Perfection is priceless." Turning to Celeste, Tony surprised Abby. "Can we order an extra length of cloth, to make the baby's Christening outfit?"

Abby was a little shocked. They hadn't discussed baptism or anything about religion and the baby; but as Abby considered the idea, she liked it more and more. She especially liked the idea of using her wedding gown for the outfit. "Tony, we don't need more material. We can just use the dress to make it."

Tony shook his head no. "No. If we have a girl, I want her to be able to wear that dress for her wedding if she chooses to, and I want a Christening outfit to pass down."

Abby smiled. Tony had really been thinking about the baby, more so than she realized. She easily gave in to his insistent good mood. "Okay."

Before they left, Tony had added on a pair of matching cream ballet flats with an edge of the same embroidery, a full set of pearl costume jewelry, and hair combs with azure blue and sea foam green rhinestones amid tiny, creamy pearls. Looking at the clock and realizing that, somehow, the day had gone by without a call-out, Tony decided to head home to wait for Lee, picking up Thai take-out on the way.

**~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~**

The phone was ringing as Tony and Abby stepped in the door. Seeing Vi's office number on the caller ID as she just missed picking up made Abby's stomach curdle. She had forgotten that the amnio and genetic testing would be back today. Apparently, so had Tony, given his reaction. "Call her back, Abs. I'll put the food away."

"Can I wait until Lee is home, too?" Abs asked, her voice shaky as she sat down on the sofa.

Tony came back in from the kitchen, sitting beside Abby and reaching to hold her hand. "Okay." And they sat there in silence, side-by-side, until Lee arrived home fifteen minutes later.

Lee was unsettled by their position and the quiet in the house. "What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Vi called. We missed it." Tony answered for Abby, meeting Lee's eyes to reassure him. "We were waiting for you to get home before we called back."

The underlying tenor of the house now made sense. It wasn't bad news, not yet, but the fear of it. Lee grabbed the phone and handed it to Abby. "Call."

Her fingers fumbled a little dialing Vi's private cell phone. Vi must have been waiting to hear from her, because she picked up on the second ring.

Abby was immediately glad for Vi's habitual bluntness, because Vi's first words were, "The baby is fine. Nothing to worry about."

Abby closed her eyes, feeling tears of happiness gather. "Thank you."

"I know you were worried, Abby, but the genetic tests were clear. No inherited deafness, no chromosomal defects. Your daughter is just fine."

"You can tell the sex from an amnio?" Abby asked, a little shocked she hadn't thought of that herself.

"Yup, just an extra test I ordered for you." Vi's smile could be heard over the line. "Tell Tony that his baby girl is perfect."

Her breath picking up pace, eyes rapidly shifting from Lee's to Tony's. "She's Tony's?"

Lee's face split into a huge smile at Abby's words, and Tony paled before recovering. "God is cursing me for all those years of womanizing," he joked.

"Thanks, Vi," Abby said, getting off the phone quickly. "Are you okay with this, Tony?" she asked as soon as the phone hit the cradle.

Tony gave her a shocked smile, and shrugged. "Yeah, I think. I'm just surprised. I didn't—"

Lee chose this moment to engulf Tony in a hug, feeling a weigh that he hadn't known was there lift. Tony would never leave now. He could never abandon his child, even if he could ever manage to forsake both his lovers. "Congratulations, Daddy," Lee said with a kiss.

Abby joined their hug ferociously. "How about you, Lee? Are you okay with this?"

"Absolutely," Lee answered, without hesitation. As thrilled as he would have been to be the biological father, it was also a relief not to be. This made no difference in how he would love and care for this child, because the child was as much as his as it was Tony's in their plans to raise her. But it did make him feel a bit better that, if something should happen to him, Tony could claim the child without worrying if the state they were in recognized gay marriage or not or the private legal agreement they had all signed. Paternity tests don't lie, and the courts would recognize them.

Tony pulled away a little after a few minutes. "Abs, the real question is, are you okay with me being the father instead of Lee?

Abby laughed. "This kid is going to have some killer green eyes. Of course I'm okay with it!" Pulling Tony in for a deep kiss, more emotional then lusty (although that was there, too), she grasped Lee's arms more tightly around her as well. "But the next kid? We're going to try for some baby blues, okay?"

Her kiss and her words left Tony momentarily dumb founded. "Next kid?"

**~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~**

Thai food had almost been forgotten as the trio spent the evening in a state of startled awe and consideration of possible futures. When Abby remembered it—she required food at set intervals, or the baby protested—she jumped up and nuked plates for them all. As they gathered around the table, eating, they traded what if questions and pondering what their daughter would be like.

"_If she's a female DiNozzo, we're sending her to a convent school."_

"_If God is cursing Tony with a girl, I hope he's not condemning us to a pacifist cheerleader type, too."_

"_This is the beginning of years of endless pink, isn't it?"_

"_She better be a lesbian, because you two aren't going to let a boy get within a hundred feet of her until she's thirty."_

"_I wonder which of us she's going to take after? I just see a female Gibbs glare, through thick black eyeliner and studded eyebrow piercings, and frankly, that scares the shit out of me."_

The conversation wandered further, and followed them up to bed, where they stayed awake long past when they should have, talking and bonding and looking forward to the fall. Anxieties about the wedding and the world in general faded in the wake of a healthy baby girl.

**~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~**

Abby took it upon herself to call Jackson the next day, as Lee went off to buy more wood for the baby's planned bureau and Tony went for his daily jog. Jackson had been a doting father-in-law, since learning the truth about his son's family arrangement, calling her every couple of days to check on how she was doing and asking about wedding plans.

"Hi, Jack!" she bubbled as soon as he picked up.

"So what's the news, Princess of the Dark?" Jack playfully asked, happy to hear from his light-hearted srto-of daughter-in-law.

"There's a new princess in town!" she blurted out.

She could hear Jack's joy in his voice. "It's a girl, then?"

"Yup! And all the tests came back perfect," Abby added. Jack had shared some of her concern over the genetic testing. He had watched how the world had treated his younger sister with her deafness, and while he knew the world was different today, he still had worried what problems his grandchild might face.

Jack sighed in relief. "I'm so happy for that."

"Me, too," Abby let her upbeat guard down for a moment. "I would have been okay with it, if she was deaf. I just wanted to know, to prepare, to set up things a little differently."

"But Caitlyn Cassidy isn't, and that's good." Jack paused a moment, unsure if it was his place to ask or not. He didn't want too offend Abby, or his son, but he was curious. The answer would not change his feelings about another grandchild; he was thrilled to be a granddad again, biologically or not. "Did you get the paternity test results, too?"

Abby paused, sounding unsure back. "Yeah, the tests were all done at once."

"I don't want to offend you by asking something I shouldn't, Abby," Jack said.

"Tony is the father," Abby stated straight out. "I wouldn't withhold that from you. I hope it doesn't-"

Jackson cut her off to reassure her. "No, it doesn't really matter, not beyond mere curiosity. That's my grandchild, no matter what."

A relieved breath met Jackson's words. "I'm glad you feel that way, Jack."

"So does this mean the nursery will be redone all in pink now?" he asked to break the emotional moment.

"Bite your tongue!" Abby barked out. "That room is perfectly fine for a boy or a girl, and is staying just the way it is."

"Glad to hear that, firecracker. I don't want some wall-flower sissy granddaughter, now…."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **17/?

**Date- **10/15/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

Bachelor Parties, Brownies, and Broad-Minded Nuns

Tim shook his head, telling Abby for about the tenth time, "No."

And, for the eleventh time, Abby ignored him. "It's this great small little strip bar, not too upscale for Gibbs and not too downscale for Tony…the girls are real, not anorexic sticks or some repressed housewife working out her kinks. I already reserved the Lounge for the night and arranged the limo. I just need you to invite Gibbs and Tony out."

"No," Tim echoed again. "Gibbs already told me no bachelor party."

"This isn't for Gibbs. He's had his own bachelor parties- four by now. This is for Tony." Abby pouted adorably at Tim, but those lips has lost their power to move him as soon as he was sure Gibbs and Tony really loved their Mistress of the Dark. She wasn't his, and never would be; by the same token, neither was he hers anymore, and he was surprisingly fine with it.

That knowledge had given him the spine to flat out refuse Abby's request, multiple times. "No," he repeated yet again, his eyes searching the larger office area for any member of his team to arrive and cut this conversation short.

Abby sighed. "You are doing this, Timmy."

Tim opened his mouth to protest yet again, just as Ziva walked up behind them. "What don't you want to do, Timmy?" she asked, a smile on her face as she sat down at her desk.

"Take Gibbs and Tony out for a bachelor party," Tim answered grimly.

"Why not?" Ziva frowned. "Abby and I did all the planning already."

Abby smiled widely, crossing her arms smugly over her expanding belly. She could tell Timmy would fold any minute now, from the resigned look that crossed over his face the minute he realized Ziva was in on this, too. "This Friday."

Ziva smiled. "I am looking forward to this. It will be fun!"

"You are going?" Tim asked, disbelief clear in his tone.

"Of course I am, McGee," she scoffed. "Abby invited me to keep her company, since she can't drink."

"Abby?" Tim turned back to look at her. "You can't go, you aren't a guy!"

"I think, Timmy," Abby turned to make her way back to the elevator and her lab, before she said something she might regret or gave away her planned surprise in the office, "that gender roles are already a bit of a hodge-podge in this. So if I want to go oggle women's titties with my two men, to celebrate their impending wedding, I damn well will!" The shiny door slid closed in time to muffle her last, adamant statement.

A deep sigh from behind McGee caught the junior agents by surprise. "I never thought she'd plan it herself without even asking you, Tim." Gibbs shook his head. "I'll make this easy on you. I'll go along with the bachelor party, as long as you two promise me something."

Swallowing audibly, McGee, nodded. "What is it, Boss?"

Ziva's eyes flashed from one man to another. "I did not agree to this yet. What do we have to promise, first?" Ziva was Abby's friend, and felt the need to protect her friend.

"There will be no wedding shower, is that understood?" Gibbs sipped his coffee. "No matter what either of them want."

Ziva did not feel it a betrayal to Abby to agree to Gibbs's request; Tim, having already agreed, was relieved at such a simple demand. So relieved that it took him almost five minutes for realization to hit him.

"You were okay with going to watch female strippers, Ziva?" Tim almost squeaked at her.

Gibbs looked up momentarily, smirking at the red tinge to Tim's ears, before returning to work, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Tony wrapped his arms around Lee's waist from behind, leaning his cheek against the older man's shoulder blade and feeling the muscles flex beneath with each movement of the sanding block. He had long ago perfected the move, wanting to be able to touch Lee when he wanted, no matter Lee's current fixation level on the boat. "Lee-" he started, but paused, causing an immediate though subtle stumble in the flow of sanding.

"No wedding shower, Tony," Lee sighed.

Tony grunted in exasperation. "I told you, after the bachelor party, that I am NOT letting Abby plan any other surprises for us. I agree now, no wedding shower."

Lee began moving purposefully again. "Then what is it that you don't want to talk to me about but feel like you need to?"

Chuckling, Tony grinned against the soft material of Lee's t-shirt. "I will never figure out how you do that."

"Worry less about how, and just answer," Lee sighed.

"Fine," Tony disentangled himself and leaned back against the sawhorse. "We need to talk about the wedding."

"What about it? Doesn't Abby have to all planned by now?" Lee stopped what he was doing, turning and mirroring Tony's stance, only against the unfinished boat hull.

"Yeah, but-" Tony struggled to figure out how to explain his concerns to Lee; as much as he loved the man, and as good as Lee was at figuring out criminal motivations, he was often clueless about more personal interactions. "Abby is feeling left out."

"How can she be left out if she is planning the damn thing?" Lee asked, scoffing.

Tony ran his hands through his hair, before crossing his arms tightly in front of him. "She is planning it, but she's just the organizer, the engineer behind the deus ex machina. She not really part of it."

Lee considered Tony's words for a few long moments. Tony didn't flinch, well versed in Lee's body language, and he could tell Lee was thinking, not fuming. "It's like the dress. She could have worn any dress, and it didn't matter, because she is not the bride."

Lee nodded. "So you bought her a dress that made her happy and feel more included. But how can we have her in the ceremony when she's not the bride?"

Tony shrugged. "How do you want to include her? It's not your first wedding, you've got to have more ideas than I do."

Shooting Tony a harsh stare, Lee shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. "You can't let that one go, ever, can you?"

Tony shrugged. "Nope. I didn't make a golf club crack, though."

Lee scowled harder, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "Well, she can't be best man, because McGee and Ducky already are. She doesn't want to walk down the aisle with McGee, since that would be 'too hinky,' and Ducky already claimed Ziva."

Tony nodded, agreeing. "See my dilemma?"

Lee pushed off the boat, and started straightening tools on the workbench. He always thought better while doing something hands-on, but he couldn't consider this magnitude of problem without risking damaging the boat if he kept working on her. "She can walk down the aisle in front of us…escort Jackson."

"She won't agree to that," Tony shook his head. "She'll feel like its too obvious."

"She'll be doing Jack a favor." Lee smiled. "And its tradition, for the parents to enter before the bride and groom. Who else is going to walk him in?"

Tony raised an eyebrow archly. "Amira?"

Lee sighed. "You have any better ideas?"

"No," Tony answered, sighing back. "I mean, we aren't doing a whole service, so there are no readers or anything like that. What about having her light the candle with us, the unity thingee in the middle of it?"

Lee quirked an eyebrow at him. "She'll do that, but won't walk my father in?"

"Well, the baby is in her body, and I want the baby to be part of it, so she just has no damn choice," Tony practically shouted.

Just then, the back door opened and heavy booted footsteps sounded quickly seconds before the basement door flew open and Abby careened down. It wasn't her usual breakneck speed, and she kept her hand on the railing the entire time, but Tony still felt his heart speed up until Abby was safe in Lee's arms. "Where's the fire, Abs?"

Abby smiled beatifically, then turned to hug Tony as well. "Sister Rosita and the girls want to come to the wedding."

"You finally asked them?'' Tony's voice showed his relief that Abby had begun embracing the ceremony more as "theirs," as in her, Tony, and Lee's rather than "theirs," as in Tony and Lee's.

Biting her lip, Abby nodded. "I wasn't going to, you know, but Sister Rosita—well, she knows about us, all three of us."

"You told a nun about our relationship?" Lee asked, shock evident in his tone.

"No!" Abby looked aghast at the thought. "I would NEVER have just told her. But she- well, she asked me, out right, why I hadn't invited them to the wedding, if it was because I didn't think they'd approve of you two. I couldn't fake a good enough answer, I guess, because then she asked if it was because I didn't think they would approve of the three of us being together. I was so shocked I couldn't even deny it. I was so surprised she knew, even more surprised it didn't seem to bother her, but then we talked and well, it went better than I had ever thought it could."

"Oh, really?" Lee said. Sister Rosita was pretty liberal and open-minded for a nun, he had to admit, but this was beyond the horizon of what he thought Rosita would be okay with.

"It's not like I was describing what we do in bed, Lee, jeez," she shook her head. Pulling Tony and Lee by the hands, Abby started up the steps. "C'mon, this story requires a hot fudge peanut butter brownie sundae. We baked at the convent tonight, so the brownies are still warm."

Even with the unsettled feeling in his gut right now, Lee couldn't turn down the offer when she was so bubbly about it, especially when Tony's eyes mirrored her own excitement. Sometimes, his two lovers made him feel really old with their childlike enthusiasm about simple things, and sometimes—like now—it made him smile and happily follow them.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Lee still had his doubts about Sister Rosita and the girls being okay with this three-way relationship, and he took the first opportunity he had to go see the older nun. Begging off a Saturday afternoon of baby shopping with Tony and Abby—which was always much more looking than buying—he headed to the convent instead, toolbox in hand.

Ever since Abby had entered this relationship, Gibbs had found himself helping the nuns out with his handy-man skills on a rather regular basis. The nuns ran a small school and group home for special needs children, mostly foster children without family to care for them; the convent and school building were old and needed a lot of upkeep, upkeep the nuns had troubling affording.

Between Abby, Tony, him, and McGee, they had managed to help improve the place beyond general maintenance repairs. Tony had gotten a few wealthy friends to create an endowment for the school; McGee managed to not only help Abby rewire but find a lot of computer equipment for the children to use. So it was not unusual for Lee to stop by and check in, although it had been rarer these past few months—admittedly, it was partially the discomfort of being outted to someone with a vocation in a religion that didn't really like gays. But Abby had insisted that Rosita was okay with this, so Gibbs had manned up to check it out himself.

Sister Rosita herself answered the convent door's bell, smiling. "Gibbs!"

"Sister," Gibbs smiled back, albeit a little uncertainly.

"Its nice to see you again," Rosita locked the door behind him. "For once, there isn't anything pressing that we need your help with. We can sit and enjoy a nice cup of tea." She caught his eye, an eyebrow arching up. "And discuss the baby shower."

Crap, Gibbs thought as he followed Rosita meekly down the hall. "I guess you really are okay with us, Sister."'

Holding the swinging kitchen door open, Rosita smiled. "Once you get to be my age, very little seems to shock you as much as it once did."

Gibbs passed through the doorway, heading straight for the butcher-block table and sitting down on the worn wooden chair. Rosita put the kettle on and leaned back against the counter, arms crossed. "So what do you have to say to me, Gibbs? I can tell you came here for a reason. Was it to check up on my conversation with Abby yesterday?"

Looking down at his hands, laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes, he shrugged. "Yeah, it is. I wasn't entirely sure of my reception here, after Abby turned up pregnant, and then I'm marrying the baby's daddy instead of her." He found it difficult to look her in the eye; years of Marine training and putting away scum-bags, and he was still intimidated by nuns. His early training in Catholic school, he guessed.

Rosita smiled at him. "A baby is always a blessing, Gibbs, no matter its conception. Just like romantic love is always a beautiful manifestation of the Lord's love for his children, no matter whom it is between."

"You are progressive for a nun," Gibbs laughed.

Rosita laughed back. "You're not the first person to tell me that, either," she answered just as the pot screeched. Turning it quickly off and lifting the kettle with a pot-holder encased hand, she made her way to the table, stopping to gather two mugs and tea bags, already out on the counter, on the way. Setting the items down, she poured and then returned the kettle, stopping again to bring over the sugar bowl.

Gibbs took it, pouring in three mounded spoonfuls. He could handle coffee black, but he didn't like tea enough to suffer without the sweetness. Rosita took one sugar, then sat back inhaling the flavorful fumes. "So," she sipped at her cup, "Ask what you came here to ask."

Picking up his own mug and sipping it to buy some time to unjumble his thoughts, Gibbs chose his words carefully. "Abby explained our relationship to you."

Rosita nodded. "You, she, and Tony, yes."

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked, disbelief evident. "Doesn't this contradict the Bible or church doctrine or something equally sacred?"

"Yes, it does," Rosita agreed. "But the Church isn't always right. Years of ignoring abuse of children by priests is proof of that, if you don't want to bother going into dogma and practice. The Church is of the world, and affected by the sins of the world, Gibbs, including ignorance. I serve Christ and God, not the Church. It is my duty as a servant of God to use the wisdom he has given me to decide certain things for myself."

Gibbs sipped again, shocked into silence. "If you don't agree with the Church about things, why are you a nun?"

Rosita fixed a stare at Gibbs. "Why did you come back from Mexico to work for the same agency you had quit in disgust four months earlier?"

Gibbs met her stare and nodded. "Fair enough," he answered, and they fell into companionable silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title- _Unconceivable_**

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **18/?

**Date-** 12/18/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. The muse is happy, and busy, and my readers seem happy, so I'll see how far it goes. It is still currently marked "complete," though, since I'm not sure.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

_**Something Old, Something Borrowed**_

The morning of the wedding was calmer than Abby ever expected it to be. She woke—later than Lee or Tony, whom had allowed her to sleep in—to the smell of coffee and bacon and sun streaming through the attic window. The lazy turning of the fan had eased her to wakefulness, and she felt at peace. The day lay ahead, full of hope and love. Spending a few minutes to stretch and rise, Abby listened to voices in the backyard.

Tim was already here, as was Ducky. She could hear as Ducky directed Tim and Tony in moving something large, probably lining the benches on the porch up on the edge to provide some more open seating. It had been Tony's idea, supported by Abby, and a way to show off Lee's amazing craftsmanship. Ziva's lighter tones drifted up as well, with jumbled others; obviously she was dealing with the caterer and florist. Abby had been over the details with both just two days ago, so it there really shouldn't be much that Ziva had to do.

Stepping into the bathroom, Abby studied herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was longer than it usually was, in order to pull it up into a French twist with trailing curls; extra baby roses and baby's breath had been ordered to pin into her hair as well, to match the bouquet Tony and Lee had insisted she carry. Her usual black nail polish had been replaced yesterday with a lighter, yet equally unconventional color, sky blue. Stripping out of Lee's old NIS T-shirt she had slept in, Abby reached in to start the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in. She was almost finished when there was a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

Sticking her head out of the curtain, curious because she knew neither Tony nor Lee would bother to knock if the door was already unlocked, she called out, "Yes?"

Ziva's voice carried through the wooden door. "I am here now if you need any help getting ready, Abby."

"Thanks, Ziva," Abby answered, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself. "I could use help to get into my dress later, but I think I'm okay otherwise."

There was muttering in Hebrew that confused Abby, because it did not sound as if Ziva were happy with the response.

"I also brought up a breakfast tray for you," Ziva stated louder.

Abby wrapped another towel around her head, turban style, and opened the door. "That is so sweet. You didn't have to do that, though—I was coming down as soon as I was showered."

"I was worried that Tony wouldn't leave any for you if I didn't save you some." Stepping back, Ziva allowed Abby to enter the bedroom. "And I have been instructed not to let you go downstairs yet."

Eyes a little wild, Abby gasped, "Why? What's wrong?"

Ziva shook her head, chuckling. "Nothing is wrong. The flowers are on; the caterer is here and set up; the cake looks beautiful; the sun is shining and the team is already all here, even Jimmy."

"Then why can't I leave my room?" Abby demanded.

Ziva cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Gibbs instructed me that, no matter what you think, you are the bride today. The grooms are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, and therefore you must not go downstairs yet."

Abby opened her mouth, as if to protest, then closed it again before managing to speak. "Okay," she agreed, much more easily than Ziva probably expected. But if Gibbs wanted to treat her like the bride, she was willing to humor him. Sitting down on the bed, pulling the food tray onto her lap, Abby nibbled on a piece of toast.

Ziva studied Abby, relaxing her stance and uncrossing her arms. "Jackson would also like to see you, when you are decent. He asked me to call him when you were ready."

Raising an eyebrow and swallowing before she spoke, Abby asked, "Do you know why?"

Shaking her head, Ziva shrugged. "He did not say."

"Let me finish eating, and get my hair done at least, and then you can call him," Abby went back to eating, patting the bed next to her. "Want some of this?"

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Hair up-done and make-up applied, laced into her dress with some help from Ziva, Abby was ready for Jackson. Given how fast he had made it up to the attic bedroom, he must have been waiting on the phone call from Ziva. He still knocked before entering, waiting for Abby's permission to come in. He paused as he crossed the threshold, taken aback. "You look even more beautiful than usual, Abby," he smiled.

"Ever the charmer," Abby smiled back and approached him for a hug.

Shaking his head, Jackson said, "Maybe there is something to be said for not seeing the bride before the wedding. First look of you is going to take those boys' breath away."

Smiling, Ziva tilted her head toward the door. "I will leave you alone as long as you promise not to escape, Abby."

Abby smiled, crossed her heart, and held up a Scout's salute. "Promise. I will behave."

"Thank you, Abby. I want to run down and check on McGee. He has never been a best man before, and was a little nervous this morning." Ziva closed the door behind her, her steps quick and light as she made her way downstairs.

"He and Tony are getting ready downstairs; Jethro is in the garage apartment," Jackson explained, moving to sit beside Abby on the bed. "I, uh, have something to give you. Two things, actually."

Abby looked puzzled. "But you sent the wedding gift already—"

"That was just part of it. I wanted to bring the other two things with me and give them to you today. These parts are for you, not Leroy and Tony." Jackson reached into suit pocket, extricating a few photos. "This is just a photo, but the real thing is downstairs."

Taking the photographs, Abby covered her mouth with a small gasp. "Did you make this?"

Jackson nodded. "In my time, in our part of Pennsylvania, it was tradition for a girl to have a hope chest for her wedding. Once upon a time, the chest held her trousseau and linens, things she made to bring with her to the marriage. I know you don't need it for that, really, but hopefully you can find a use for it."

Abby looked through the photos. The chest, judging from the furniture in the background, which she recognized as Jackson's living room set, was long but not too wide or deep. It looked like it would fit perfectly underneath the big windows opposite their bed; it could serve to both hold linens and function as a window seat. The chest itself had intricate carving on it, but as with everything about today, was unique for a wedding chest. "Are these hex signs?" she asked, amazed by the detail.

"Yes," Jackson answered. "Not quite traditional on a hope chest, but still a tradition. I thought you might like them. I found the designs in some old books about the Pennsylvania Dutch and German immigrants."

Abby wrapped her arms around Jackson in a typically fierce hug, or as fierce as she could with C.C.'s baby bump in the way. "Thank you so much, Jackson. This means a lot to me, not just that you took the time to make something so beautiful, but also put so much thought into the design, too."

Coloring slightly, Jackson shook his head. "I'm glad you are a part of our family, Abby, and that you and Tony have helped bring my boy back to life. I worried that after Shannon and Kelly that he would never recover." Wiping at the corner of his eye, Jackson revealed a second present from his pocket, a velvet drawstring pouch. "You've got new and blue with that wedding band the boys got you, but a bride still needs something old and borrowed." Holding out the bag, he added, " This sorta fills those two, if you want it."

Opening and then closing her mouth, Abby accepted the bag, pulling it open and spilling the contents in to the palm of one hand. A triple string of off-white, unevenly rounded pearls mounded into her hand. "These are beautiful, Jackson!"

"My father brought them back from the Philippines during World War One as a wedding present for my mother." Jackson smoothed his shirt down nervously. "My mother passed them on to my sister, but my sister never married. Since she had no children of her own, she left them for Kelly. That was before—" Jackson cleared his throat, "before we lost the girls. Adele never changed her will, and when there was no one else to give them to when she passed, I kept them."

Abby felt her own eyes tear up. "I don't know what to say, Jackson—I'm not sure I should be the one to have these."

Jackson nodded. "Then think of them as 'on loan', then. You can hold them for little C.C. That gets you your old and borrowed."

Smiling, Abby agreed. "Yes, I think I'm just going to borrow them until C.C. is old enough for them."

"I think my sister would be happy with that," Jackson kissed Abby on the cheek. "And I know Kelly would like her little sister to eventually have them."

"Would you put them on for me?" Abby asked, rising and moving in front of the mirror. Jackson acquiesced, and in doing so, neither of them saw the door open, Ziva lead the photographer in, or the flash of the photographer's camera capturing the tender moment.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

The wedding itself found butterflies in Lee's stomach. He had only been nervous before one of his weddings—his wedding to Shannon. Tony was actually calm—really calm, not putting on a front, nothing like Tony ever imagined he would be if he ever got married. Its how Tony knew that this was meant to be. Abby was nervous, but not about the wedding; she worried about someone not already in the know figuring out that the three of them together, from her inclusion in today's festivities.

It went off without a hitch.

Leyla escorted Ducky down the aisle, wearing a pale blue sundress. Ziva escorted McGee, wearing a light green sundress. Talked into walking in with Jackson, Abby had insisted that Amira be a flower girl and enter before them, in a white poofy confection of little girlhood.

After the wedding party came the two grooms, hand in hand, Tony relaxed in his linen suit and Lee slightly uncomfortable at so much attention. The service itself, given by a Unitarian, female minister, was quick. It seemed like no time at all had passed between the minister asking who brought these two men to be married today ("We do" resounded as the team, Jackson, Amira, and Leyla all answered) and the grooms being introduced as husband and husband to the audience.

The reception began immediately, congratulations given as the guests mixed for cocktails before the food was served and as the Chairman imitator started singing.

The photographer was discrete and good; she managed to get the typical wedding set shots and work Abby in as well. The three of them grasping her bouquet of cream roses wrapped in blue and green ribbon, showing off their bands; a portrait of the three of them, standing on the rose trellis platform from the ceremony; Abby front and center in the wedding party group shots. Family pictures were taken as well, from a list Abby had made, including one with Gibbs, Leyla, and Amira as well as one of McGee and Ziva together.

After Tony and Lee danced together, to Etta James "At Last" (which everyone agreed was more than fitting), Abby danced with each of her "husbands," as well as her father-in-law. Lee, then Tony, danced with Amira, both captured on film. When it was time to cut the cake, Abby tried to fade into the background a little, but Ziva would not let her. As the men were eating the first piece of cake, Abby managed to smoosh the men into their pieces, with a little help from Ziva. Laughter all around, that then resulted in Tony and Lee smooshing a piece into her face—all captured by the photographer.

There was no bouquet toss, and so no garter; not that Abby would have had those things even if she had been publicly the bride. The photographer managed the "Bon Voyage" shots at the front door while the guests were still out back, so there was one of both Tony and Lee carrying Abby over the threshold. All in all, there were no sour moments or anxiety attacks. Everyone that came supported Lee and Tony's marriage, and the decision to start a family together.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Abby surveyed the yard with each of her men at her side. The last of the wedding guests had left an hour ago; the rest of the team, after helping to clean up the bits left once the caterers had removed themselves, about five minutes ago. It was the first time that the three of them had been alone since the night before. Abby linked her arms through the man on either side. "Today was-"

Lee brushed a kiss against her cheek. "Today was wonderful. I know I wasn't so into this whole big wedding thing at first, but I'm glad you talked me into it."

Tony chuckled. "Alert the media. The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs has admitted he was wrong."

"I didn't say that I was wrong," Lee tossed back, over Abby's head, "but that I had changed my mind."

"Boys," Abby chided. "Let's not spoil the day."

"Okay," Tony readily agreed. "But the wedding is over, it went well, and we managed to make it special for the three of us."

Abby agreed. "Yes, you guys made me really feel a part of this all. This was about us, all of us," she placed a hand on her belly, "including C.C., and she's not even officially here yet."

Lee dropped to his knee, covered Abby's hand with his, and spoke to Abby's belly," Well, there, kiddo, did you enjoy your parents' wedding?"

A kick—swift, sharp, and obviously in reaction to Lee's voice—was C.C.'s answer. "I think she did," Abby happily cried. Grabbing Tony's, she placed it next to Lee's. "Tony, feel this!"

Tony's eyes widened. "I felt that!"

Lee's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, leaning his forehead against Abby and placing his other hand over Tony's. The excitement, the joy, practically vibrated in the air between the three of them. All the stress of this unexpected pregnancy and sudden wedding faded in the face of this moment. This was why the three of them were together—this was why Lee's heart felt whole again, why he could talk about Shannon and Kelly without despair flooding his soul.

After a bit, C.C. settled down again, and the moment passed. As happy as she was, Abby realized the night was not yet over. It was, after all, their wedding night, and the house was theirs alone, Jackson rooming in the apartment over the garage for the night. "So, my two husbands, are you ready for the wedding night to start?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Title- _Unconceivable_**

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **19/?

**Date-** 1/21/12

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, I'm still not sure when I'm cutting it off. I am trying to make it to the delivery…we'll see if the muse cooperates.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

This Ain't No Never-Never Land

Abby turned sideways, her hands tracing the new roundness in her belly, as she studied herself in the mirror. In all this commotion, all the work for the wedding, and just the day-to-day whirlwind of her life, Abby had missed her baby bump bumping out. The thickening of her middle was not longer merely inconvenient—it was an obstacle to be accounted for in every movement and activity of her day. All of sudden, she couldn't see her feet, and she was firmly in the maternity clothes section of her closet.

At least, she mentally commented as her hands retraced their path up her body to cup full breasts, there was one undeniable benefit to her body from the pregnancy process.

Allowing her robe to fall open, Abby turned and faced her image full on for a more complete survey. The weight of pregnancy had largely confined itself to her torso; her limbs had retained their slimness, and her face hadn't swollen up at all. The thinness of her face was proof that Grammy Scuito's sure-fire wives' tales to tell the sex of a baby was wrong; Grammy had always said that girls sucked the beauty out of their mothers during pregnancy, swelling features, but carrying a boy kept the mother's face thin. C.C. KO'ed that notion.

Shedding the robe altogether, and turning even more, Abby looked over her shoulder to survey her highly illustrated back. One fear for the pregnancy, proof that Abby had never really thought about having kids before, was whether the additional weight would distort the cross and other tattoos that lined her back. Draping her curls behind one shoulder, she contorted herself a bit more to study the stick figures on her shoulder blades. Slightly blurred from time and a poor choice of tattoo artist, they were no different than they had been six short months ago. The ornate cross on her back had acquired a new waviness on the edges, but nothing too dramatic and probably not permanent.

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie, and she cleared her throat before answering. "You can come in."

The door opened wide, allowing a shirtless Tony to splay himself, long-limbed, across the doorway and gently leer at her nakedness. "What's taking you so long, Abs? We wanna go to 'bed'," he air quoted.

"I'll be there in a minute," Abby pulled her robe back around herself, carefully cinching the waist closed.

Tony moved into the bathroom, untying the recently made knot. "You don't have to cover up to come to bed," he smiled, pressing small kisses against her neck, turning her so that they were both facing the mirror.

Abby continued to stare at their reflection, lacing her fingers through Tony's and placing them both over her belly. "What's wrong, Abs?" Tony asked at her continued silence.

"I missed it," she said, her voice a little trembly. "I mean, I know I'm pregnant, I knew I was showing—but all of a sudden, I'm really BIG."

"You are beautiful!" Tony tried to reassure her, but she was having none of it.

"I'm a whale." Abby pushed Tony's hands off her and retied her robe. "Why on Earth do either of you want me right now?" she spat out as she stormed into the bedroom.

Tony followed close behind, distressed at Abby's distress. "We love you!"

Lee picked up on the drama. "Abs, what's the matter?" he asked, rising to catch her mid-storm, before she got down the steps.

"I'm fat!" Abby turned to face Lee and yelled. "And I'm tired all the time, and I have to pee every half-hour, and I'm fat!"

Lee came up and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from escaping and allowing Tony to catch up and do the same. "You aren't fat, Abs, you're pregnant. And you won't be tired and have to pee all the time forever."

"Fat and pregnant are the same thing, Lee," Abby sniffed.

Tony stared at Lee, hoping for direction, but all he got back was a shrug. Going with his instincts, Tony placed his hand on Abby belly again before he spoke. "You are carrying our child, Abs. How can we NOT want you?"

Lee followed suit, leaning his cheek against Abby's to speak quietly in her ear, pitching his voice in a way that he knew got to her. "I don't see anything but a woman I desire above all other women, a beautiful woman swelling with our seed, the woman we love who is giving us the ultimate gift of a child. God, Abs, I get hard just thinking about seeing your naked body."

The slight tremor in Abby's frame told Lee he had said the right thing. Blinking, she met his eyes almost shyly. "Really?"

Tony and Lee both shifted to press the evidence of their desire against her. Gathering her courage, Abby reached to take each man's hand and make their way to the bed. "Show me. Make me believe I'm still beautiful to you."

~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~

Tony shrugged his coat on, swung his backpack onto his shoulder, and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Dead sailor at the Farm; the only reason NCIS was even asked into the investigation was that it was a Senator's son. The Farm was special ops, and usually off-limits from ANY outside scrutiny. While he hoped for a quick and easy investigation, Tony also knew how unlikely that normally was without factoring in national security.

It was just another issue to his day. Abby's freak out about being fat a few days ago had slowly begun spiraling out of control. There had been another incident of tears after eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's by herself. Then there had been a refusal to eat more than a salad for dinner one night. Finally, there had been the forty-five minutes it had taken Abby this morning to choose something to wear to work that didn't make her feel _'as big as a house'_ (her own words.) While he knew it was pregnancy hormones, he still wasn't sure what to do. Lee met most of Abby's irrationality with the serenity of the Marine he was, facing battle and knowing he might not come out of it, but doing it anyway. Tony was much more shaken.

And tired. It took a lot of 'convincing' to calm Abby down, even with two men to handle the job, and he was feeling the workout. He had an idea, though—and he wanted to run it past Lee. Getting him alone these days was difficult, though, so he took advantage of their time in the elevator on the way to leave for the crime scene. No one ever said anything if Gibbs was in the elevator and it got switched off. Since Tim and Ziva were going to follow, and it was just the two of them here, Tony hit the button.

Gibbs sighed as the light died. "I know she's a handful right now. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Ah," Tony shook his head. "But I think there is. Well, maybe. At this point, anything is worth a shot. It will either stop her moods, or make them worse, and the chance to make it better is worth the risk, isn't?" he rambled, cutting it off as he saw Gibbs flex his hand. "I happened to look at one of those baby magazines Abs has been reading—in my defense, it WAS in my defense, I was looking for something to help with the situation—"

Gibbs raised his hand almost unconsciously, fixing a stare on Tony.

"Okay, okay," Tony backpedaled, trying to avoid the imminent head slap. "At any rate, she had dog-eared a page about pregnancy photo shoots being the new 'in' thing, and I thought she might want one. Feeling the way she is right now, she's not going to do it herself. I thought we might get it done for her."

"Pregnancy photo shoot?" Gibbs asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Tony sighed. He may feel masculine, but somehow between he and Gibbs, he always seemed to end up the 'girl.' The man could be so clueless, those three ex-wives sometimes made sense. "Photos to show off her baby bump, but done like a real, model photo shoot—make-up, nice clothes, with a real photographer at a studio."

"Think we can persuade her?" Lee asked, looking skeptical.

Tony shrugged. "Isn't it worth a shot?"

"She might not want to do it. She doesn't want to show off her 'fat'," Lee snorted, his irritation at Abby's insistent use of the word evident. "If she won't let a stranger see her body, we could take some photos ourselves, at home. You're more than a decent shot, Tony."

It was Tony's turn to snort. "Thanks for the compliment, but I want her to feel like a beautiful model on a photo shoot, not a corpse in a crime scene report."

With a raised eyebrow, Lee shrugged. "Okay."

Tony was amazed at the ease of agreement. "I'll call the photographer from the wedding and make an appointment. Maybe get Abs some new lingerie for it, too."

Hitting the elevator back on, Lee only had one more thing to say. "Make that appointment as soon as possible."

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

The Senator's son had died in a freak, but non-malicious, accident. Abby's science and Ducky's autopsy left no doubt, and the case tied up neatly within two fairly low-key days (especially easy days given the high-stress monitoring from the Director's office.) Tony had managed to make an appointment with the photographer, while both he (on an early lunch run) and Gibbs (on an extra-lengthy coffee run) had managed to fill several bags with silky and sexy items for Abby to wear.

Gibbs had always loved Abby's pale skin surrounded by darkest black or innocent cream—which was hardly distinguishable from her flawless ivory expanses. Tony preferred to see his Goth in rubies and emeralds—reds highlighting the fullness of her lips, greens her cat-like eyes. And their favorite?

Naked, of course.

Tony hoped Abby liked their plan. The real conundrum was how to get Abby to the photographer, and not tell her why they were going—while making sure she was presentable, because she would not be happy to show up scrubby and expected to look glamorous. That was the part of the plan that Tony feared the most—that they would get there, Abby would realize what it was for, and she would refuse to have the photos done. After all, this was supposed to make her feel better, not worse.

He needn't have worried. The pregnancy gods were on their side. They were not on-call this weekend, and Abby hadn't made any other plans. When Abby made an off-handed comment about wanting a pedicure, as she couldn't reach her feet comfortably anymore, he and Lee had quickly talked her into a full spa day, including manicure, pregnancy massage, and a facial, ending with a salon appointment for hair and make-up.

Lee dropped her off for her day of leisure, while Tony packed a trunk full of clothing and accessory options for the photo shoot. In addition to the lingerie each man had picked out, he included several additional, "wish-list" items: one of his high-end button-downs and two silk ties (one green, one blue); a black biker jacket that would no longer zip over Abby's baby bump but would look hot as hell as her only article of clothing for at least one photo; an NCIS baseball cap and jacket; and Lee's (pilfered) dog tags with camo utilities, as a double surprise.

Tony also made sure that he and Lee were presentable, insisting on jeans, boots, and matching, button down white shirts, plus one for Abby. When Lee resisted, preferring his sweatshirt and T-shirts off duty, Tony explained his reasoning. "If we have her there, in a private setting with an understanding photographer, I want pictures of the three of us, too, dammit. A real family portrait, one I can put on my desk at work without all sorts of questions like the wedding pictures might cause."

Lee had to agree that it was a good idea. Luckily, when they picked Abby up and stopped by the studio under the pretense of looking over wedding proofs, Abby thought it was a good idea, too. The slow smile that crossed her face once they explained why they were there made all the planning worth it, for both men. Abby looked beautiful—and, more importantly, felt beautiful—in the studio. She was more than happy to change into multiple outfits, as well as pose for a 'family' portrait, her belly exposed beneath a white button-down, with Lee and Tony on either side of her, hands resting on C.C. Lee had to admit, looking at the digital proofs before they left, that Tony had had an excellent idea. That family portrait was going right next to the wedding photo over the fireplace.

And the one of Abby, in camo utility pants hanging low, button down shirt open to frame her belly and green t-shirt knotted up practically into a halter top to expose both the belly and her growing cleavage, his dog tags gleaming against the edge of her swollen stomach?

That one was going in the bedroom.

_**PS- Anyone get the chapter title's reference?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title- _Unconceivable_**

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **20/?

**Date-** 2/5/12

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Despite writing many more chapters of this fic than I had originally planned, we are almost at the end. I don't foresee more than three chapters to go, but I promise no matter how long it might take to complete that we will go at least through the birth.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

**It's Party Time!**

Abby had always been a bit impetuous, sure of her science in any situation but not always as successful in personal interactions. Her heart often reacted before her brain could think things through, wanting to help anyone in need before considering herself. Pregnancy had given her some perspective, but hormones tended to interfere with her logic these days. Reactions tended to be emotional and extreme. Today was no exception, a fact that Lee and Tony had planned on. Abby had been beside herself that the nuns had to cancel today's bowling match due to Sister Rosita breaking her ankle, and—as expected by everyone in on the baby shower—demanded to go see the old nun immediately.

Which was why Tony followed Abby down the long convent hallway now, careful to step over the thread-bare and thinning section of the old carpet runner lining the path towards the nun's personal quarters. When they came to the dark wood swinging door that lead to the common room, he stepped further back to hold the it open and allowed Abby to enter first.

She jumped back at the chorus of "Surprise!" that nearly deafened Tony.

Abby was quickly in tears—happy tears, she repeatedly pointed out—and herded by nuns over to the seat of honor in the center of the room. It was a huge, upholstered wing chair, festooned with balloons and wrapped with streamers (all hot pink and black), surrounded by brightly wrapped and beribboned gifts. Lee stood off to the corner of the room, his crooked half-smile breaking wide-open after meeting Tony's eyes.

Both men were glad that they had managed to pull this off. The keeping it a surprise part, because the shower itself was none of their doing. That was all Sister Rosita and Ziva, spurred on by an off-handed comment by Ducky that Ziva had needed explained. Baby showers were not done in Jewish households; traditionally, nothing could be bought for the baby until after its birth. But as it was an American custom, and she was Abby's friend, Ziva wanted to participate in some way. So she had offered to orchestrate the entire affair, from food to invitations to decorations—she just wouldn't give a gift yet.

Having just been asked by Rosita about a shower date, Lee seized on Ziva's generosity. He would happily bankroll anything short of a formal banquet if it meant that he and Tony did not have to do anything for it but show up, Abby in tow. He really had no interest in pink paper plates and miniature plastic pacifiers tied with ribbon. Tony, for all he loved Abby to pieces, really didn't, either. Ziva was a god-send.

Sister Rosita had whole-heartedly embraced the Israeli's help, working with her without ever pushing religious boundaries. For a shower held in a convent and by nuns, it was quite a secular affair. The theme had been easy, once Ziva and Rosita had wandered through a party planning store one afternoon. A wrong turn had taken them from the baby aisle into little girl birthdays, and to the perfect theme—little girl Jolly Rogers. Black plates with pink-bowed, pig-tailed skull and cross bones. Both women had seen it at the same time and sighed, "She'll love it!"

The theme was as non-traditional as the relationship between Abby, Tony, and Gibbs, and just as fitting. Favors were white chocolate taffies shaped like girl-baby skulls with pigtails and bows; the wishing well was actually a toy box made by Jackson, complete with modern anti-closure mechanisms, similar in structure to the hope chest he had given Abby as a wedding present. The nuns had even managed to bake a huge girl-baby Jolly Roger cake, bearing "Welcome, C.C.!" in hot pink icing. The nuns' creativity did not end there, though.

As a group, the nuns had crocheted a veritable wardrobe of matching swaddling blankets, little hats and booties. While there were pink pieces and accents, the nuns had continued the subdued sag, butter yellow, and creams Abby had chosen for the nursery color scheme. Each sister had also created individual gifts for their favorite non-conventionalists' baby, based upon her own unique talents. Sister Geneva, called Geni, made a little bowling shirt onesie with the nuns' team logo and the baby's name stitched on it. Sister Beatrice had employed her artistic skills to create an amazing illustrated baby book, including family trees for all three parents and yearly school pages with Sister Elaine, the school's music teacher, had created a CD collection of music performed by the school children for the baby—lullabies, silly songs, religious hymns, popular music, and a new song written just for C.C. Sister Estelle had coordinated a lovely cross-stitch quilt of ducks and bunnies, created by both the older students and several of the school's graduates who still came back to visit. That gift had brought a moment of fresh tears, as Abby studied the names each graduate had stitched on their square and thanked the student, all of whom were in attendance.

The gathering was a mixture of nuns, graduates, volunteers from the various charities Abby gave time to, work colleagues, friends, and family. Habitat for Humanity had drawn up plans for a little shed-like playhouse, and committed to building it in Gibbs's back yard. While C.C. wouldn't be using it for a while, the thoughtfulness was touching. The nurses from the hospital where Abby gave time to visit terminal patients with the nuns had created a booklet of baby-sitting "coupons." The social workers who handled cases for the students of the school had taken a more practical approach, wrapping big economy boxes of diapers and wipes in three different sizes.

Even Senior had been invited, and surprisingly had not only accepted but made it. He had also obviously purchased his own gift, not having a current wife to take care of it or a personal assistant to handle it; the elaborately wrapped box held a silver spoon, a silver cup, and a tiny set of diamond baby jewelry, including earrings, a necklace, and a tiny ring. They were all engraved with C.C.'s full name—Caitlyn Cassidy Sciuto DiNozzo-Gibbs.

Cc's other grandfather gave a gift that reflected his personality as well. Jackson carved a six-armed wooden base for a mobile, with a fluffy stuffed duck or bunny dangling off each one. The ribbons the animals hung down on were strung with wee carved ducks and bunnies like beads. A music box was even worked into the top to make it turn while a lullaby played. The carving matched the toy box, which in turn matched the scene Jackson had carved for his wife's rocking chair all those years ago. Rose, a 'lady friend' of Jackson's that he wasn't quote ready to introduce to the family yet, had sent down a basket of home remedy things one might need for a baby, like Bag Balm, lavender oil, Anise water (for hiccups and gas), and light corn syrup (good for constipation). Each item was labeled with a hand-written note explaining the item and its use. Each gift seemed to bring a fresh onslaught of tears and sniffling.

As Abby opened more gifts, she realized why Lee and Tony had been peppering her with baby item questions for weeks. She had totally been against registering, and refused to do so, no matter what inducements Lee and Tony had offered. Those who did not know her as well had purchased things she knew she had mentioned to Lee or Tony, in their dogged baby-themed interrogations. She had a feeling that if she searched on-line, she would find a baby registry that she did not register for.

The team and those closer to the triad had all given very personal, very appropriate to their personality gifts. Ducky, being Ducky, found artwork from a first edition of _Good Night, Moon_ to frame for the nursery, as well as Tiffany-style lamps, one each in the shape of a duck and a bunny. Palmer and Breena had given a _Pat the Bunny_ book, with a cute stuffed bunny, as well as a _Pat the Zombie_ book, making Abby laugh out loud with its matching stuffed zombie. Vance, had collected a selection of books that his children had loved, according to the note written in the card, and tiny pink boxing gloves with a purple and pink silk baby boxer's robe.

McGee's gift brought a hand up against Abby's mouth, and a near-sobbing sound at box one was followed by squeal of delight for box two. The first small flat box held a traditional Irish lace bonnet which directions that showed how to unfold it into a hanky for her wedding; the second, slightly larger flat box held a galley print of a new children's book about C.C., a duckling, and the trouble she got into—by Tim McGee, signed by the author himself and dedicated to Caitlyn Todd and C.C. DiNozzo-Gibbs.

Toby was in attendance as well, Emily in tow. His gift was a bottle of champagne for when the baby was born, some cute little boat bath toys, and hot pink and black plaid towels with matching hot pink wash cloths, all having bow-wearing skulls in the corner (Emily's idea, he insisted.) Diane had also sent a gift with Toby—three adorable bears, one dressed as a cop, one as a Marine (complete with dog tags), and one as a Goth girl in a short plaid skirt with combat boots and dog collar.

Other friends who were unable to attend sent gifts in absentia. G. Callen had sent a set of handmade Russian nesting dolls. The outside doll was painted with some heraldric coat of arms; the next was painted to look like Abby, complete with a voodoo doll and microscope in hand; the next was Gibbs, with a tiny sailboat and tool belt; then Tony, a bowl of popcorn and an Oscar in his hands; and the last, unopenable one was a wee pink baby. The outside one required a note of explanation, though—it was a Coat of Arms, created for them, from the Scuito, DiNozzo, and Gibbs heraldry. Gibbs hadn't even known there was one for his family, and he was quite touched.

Dr. Pitt, who had become a good friend over the years since treating Tony, sent a big stuffed Wolverine and an Ohio State baby cheerleader outfit. Kate's sister gave a gold cross on a chain, similar to the one Kate always wore, as well as a St. Christopher's medal and plaque for the baby's room. Tom Morrow had sent tiny USMC infant gear—emblazoned oneseis, pink camo, and the coolest little dress blues pajamas. Lee had shook his head at that gift, but smiled. Mike had sent a bottle of very good whiskey, his note explained that it was for the baby when she teethed and not for Jethro. Amira and Layla had sent a children's collection of tales form the Middle East, illustrated with elaborate artwork.

Despite Abby's protests, there were some shower games, including a "Diaper the Baby Doll" race that, surprisingly, Ziva won. Abby suffered through the Guess Her Waistline game with less enthusiasm, but perked up again at the NCIS tradition of a pool bet. She was informed by Ducky—the only person NCIS trusted to hold the money and book—that whomever won the birthdate and time bet, or the secondary weight at birth bet, would split the winnings with C.C.'s college fund. At the current time, C.C.'s college fund would get a thousand dollar boost as soon as she was born. By the end of the three hours, Abby was quite tired and content to settle back into the seat of honor to bid guests farewell and let her husbands take gifts out to the car to take home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title- **_**Unconceivable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **21/?

**Date-** **5/28/12**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh, dear. I think this chapter starts to veer into fanfic triteness…but I couldn't help myself. If I'm going to continue this to delivery, there's going to be some hokiness, because there is just no other way to describe the arrival of one's children. Sorry if this offends or gets too sappy. There's only maybe four more chapters to this, and an epilogue.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

**Double Trouble**

Gibbs held Abby's hand, listening to the whoosh of C.C.'s heartbeat. Always fast, as was normal, but today's rate was off the charts. Vi frowned, as Abby tensed, asking "What's wrong?"

Gibbs felt his stomach drop. Things had gone too well; it was only a matter of time for FUBAR to set in, he mentally berated himself, even as he reassured Abby. "There's nothing wrong, Abs, right, Vi?"

Vi did not answer immediately, but continued to run the ultrasound wand this way and that over Abby's bulging belly. "Give me a sec—" she adjusted the angle of the monitor, hit a few keys and spun the mouse once or twice. "Ah, Abby—"

Gibbs looked at the now visible screen with Abby. "Is that a second baby?" she gasped out, squeezing the hell out of his hand.

Vi shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah. It is."

"How did we not know this before?" Gibbs barked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Is the second baby okay?" Abby asked, squirming a little to get a better look.

Hitting the print button several times, Vi removed the wand and wiped Abby's belly with a towel. "Second babies sometimes hide behind a larger sibling. Higher hormone levels in pregnancy blood tests usually tell us to look for one, but I didn't question Abby's slighter higher levels because we had already done the ultrasound. We haven't done any more blood tests, just the amnio—"

"And now we can't tell which baby the amnio was for…" Abby added.

"There could still be genetic issues with the other baby," Gibbs quickly grasped, less troubled by the presence of a second baby than the possibility of having missed a birth defect.

"Yes," Vi agreed. "I'm sorry I didn't catch this earlier, Abby. The chances of a second baby hiding like this—"

"I hadn't gone for the 3D ultrasound yet. I was planning on next week-" Abby stated, still unable to take her eyes off of the screen. "We would have known if I had gone earlier."

Lee studied Abby's face. There was no stress at this unexpected news—just a beautific smile. "Another one," she just kept repeating to herself.

Vi bit her lip. "Knowing this now, we have a few changes to the plan to discuss, Abby."

Tearing her eyes away as Vi's words hit home, Abby asked, "What changes?"

Lee rubbed her shoulders, brushed her bangs back from her eyes, and pressed a kiss against her temple. "What changes, doc?" Gibbs asked, too.

"Twins usually come earlier than a single birth," Vi pushed her wheeled stool back to better look at both of them. Before she continued, Vi asked, "Do you want to call Tony on speaker phone so he can hear this, too?"

Abby was reaching for her purse—and phone—before Lee could take his own out. Vi waved Abby's frustrated reaching to stop, pulled out her own cell phone, and sped through the contacts to hit dial. Placing it on the counter, she nodded at Abby and Lee as it rang two, three times, and then Tony's voice came through a bit of background noise. "What's up, guys?" he asked, his tone tense.

"A lot," Lee sighed. "But—"

"Not bad," Abby chimed in, loudly.

A pause. "Then what's good?"

"Are you driving?" Lee asked quickly.

"Uh, no," Tony's voice shifted, from tense to a more plastic, office generic.

"Sitting down at your desk?" Lee asked.

"You're scaring me," Tony answered, as they heard an office chair pulled out and squeak as Tony sat down hard. "Now I'm sitting down- at YOUR desk."

"Tony—" Lee started to bark.

"What is it?" Tony hissed, enunciating.

Abby called out, "CC is not just CC."

"We're having twins, Daddy," Lee added.

A distinctive thump could be heard on the other end of the phone, and McGee and Ziva's voices calling Tony's name.

"Tony?" the three of them called out in unison.

"Who is this?" Ziva's voice impatiently demanded.

"What happened to Tony, Ziva?" Lee gruffly demanded.

Exclamations in the background of "I'm fine!" and "I don't need help, McGoogle," obscured Ziva's answer, until she turned her back on the ruckus. "He is fine now. He simply—passed out. What did you say to him, Gibbs?"

"We're having twins," Lee stated succinctly.

"Todah! This is a good thing, yes?" Ziva asked.

"YES!" Abby yelled.

"I am on speaker phone? Congratulations, Abby! Let me give the phone back to Tony, then." Ziva's heartfelt, "Congratulations, Tony!" could be heard beside Tony's quick breathing.

"Twins? Abby said it wasn't twins!" Tony's voice slowly rose in tone. "How can this happen? Oh, god, is this another girl?"

Lee laughed, deep and full. "God is getting even with you, Tony, if it is. Vi?" he asked.

"Hello, Tony," Vi spoke up. "Congratulations."

"How did you not know before this?" Tony asked accusingly. "Didn't you do tests and things?"

Vi nervously chuckled. She was obviously troubled by this development, even though neither Abby nor Gibbs was visibly upset at her. "Even in this day and age, Tony, sometimes there are unexpected surprises."

Tony's sound of disbelief was audible to all. "So is this another girl?"

"I'm not sure which baby we sampled for the amnio, since we thought there was just the one." Vi started. "But, based on today's sonogram, yes, its another girl."

"J.J. Jacqueline Jennifer," Abby interjected.

"Abs! No name discussion right now!" Tony stated. "TWO girls."

Lee's eyes darkened for a minute. "Both babies are Tony's, right?"

Vi saw that she needed to shut that train of thought down immediately, because Abby's eyes lit up at the possibility. "They are both his. It would be incredibly, incredibly rare if they weren't." Vi noted that Gibbs looked relieved, rather than troubled, at her insistence.

"I want to go for my 3D ultrasound today," Abby interjected. "I want to see both my girls."

Lee squeezed her hand. "Anything you want, Abs."

"I want to be there for that, too," Tony added. "I'll go tell Vance that I need to leave; you guys call and make the appointment." The phone clicked, and there was silence.

"I think he's excited," Abby bit her lip. "Right? Not too upset?"

Vi cut off the call and pocketed her phone. "I'll tell Lisa to call to make you an appointment for later on today, while we discuss the new birth plan."

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Five hours later found Lee, Tony, and Abby curled up in their big bed together, studying color photos from the 3D ultrasound. Abby was snuggled between the men, each of whom had an arm wrapped around her, their hands resting on the other's arm. The silence filling the room was unusual, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. Contemplative was a better description.

"So we're having two girls," Tony stated, his voice full of awe. "Two."

Lee chuckled. Tony had fallen back into stunned repetition of that same statement several times earlier this night. Leaning over to brush a kiss against Tony's temple, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Meeting Lee's eyes, Tony blinked a few times. "Yeah? I think so. I mean, if I was okay with one, what's a second baby?"

Abby smiled at her men, one hand resting on each side of her baby belly. "I'd understand if you were a little upset, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No. No, I'm not upset. But we have some more work to do now. We only bought one of every thing."

"We bought enough ones of everything that I think we'll be okay, Tony," Abby smiled, taking some of the bite out of her words.

"I'm going to need some help to have a second crib ready for our girls, Tony," Lee stately lowly.

"Oh, Lee, I don't want to make a mess of things—" Tony tried to say, but Lee cut him off.

"I want your help. I need your help. I can't finish it working by myself in time. Abby can't help with the staining, and shouldn't really be around the chemicals down in the basement, anyway." Lee's voice brooked no argument. Lee was well aware that Tony hadn't felt like he had contributed much to C.C.'s room so far. All the furniture had been made by Lee, or Jackson, long ago. Abby had sewn and knitted and assembled decorations and linen. Tony had played Step n' Fetch It, grateful to be able to do something, as he felt he didn't have any other skills to contribute. That was stopping now.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tony agreed. "Okay, Lee. We'll see if all these years of watching you work on those damn boats taught me anything."

Abby broke into the men's moment. "We don't need to buy two of everything."

"Huh?" Lee ineloquently asked.

"Just because they are twins doesn't mean they aren't individuals. I don't want identical cribs." Abby sat up, pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to dress them alike, either. Ever."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he easily agreed.

Lee nodded as well. Given Abby's stubborn individuality streak, it did not surprise Lee. He'd never really liked identical twins dressing alike, anyway. "What do you want on the crib, then, Abs?"

"Ducks and bunnies, of course," Abby stated, worming her way past the men to the edge of the bed. "Just not the same ones. Gotta pee," she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Lee muttered, "Of course."

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Vance's wide-eyed response to Abby's twin news made it worth the early morning trip to the director's office in answer to the annoying summons. "Scuito's having twins?"

"Yup," Lee laconically answered.

"God help you," Vance chuckled. "Both girls?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you still in shock, or just monosyllabic today, Gibbs?" Vance sat down at his desk.

Lee shrugged. "So, the plan has changed. Abby needs to go out early. She doesn't want to, but the doctor told me it was going to be necessary by seven months, if not sooner. Tony and I are going to need to arrange an interesting paternity leave schedule. Its gonna be an adjustment."

"I do not envy you there, Gibbs. One is a handful, much less two—" Vance chuckled again. "Whatever you need, we'll arrange it. McGee can handle lead on most cases, these days, if I keep an eye on him."

Nodding, Gibbs agreed. "Green on him is long gone, Leon."

Sitting down on the sofa in the office, Vance pulled at the knees of his suit pants, smoothing them out. "So, the million dollar question, Gibbs, and I have to ask—when are you retiring to take care of your girls?"

"Five years to mandatory retirement," Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee.

Vance raised an eyebrow. "Gibbs."

"How'd you figure it out, Leon?" Gibbs asked, studying the man that he had sometimes called enemy, but most usually friend these days.

Vance shook his head. "You aren't that hard for me to read these days, Gibbs. And in your place, I'd be thinking the same thing. If I had realized how much I'd miss with my kids, given this job, I don't know that I'd make the same choices again. Given another chance at those years, I wouldn't hesitate to take it."

"I haven't brought it up with them yet, Leon," Gibbs admitted, one father to another. "I need to make sure of some things first."

"DiNozzo will be promoted to Supervisory Agent of MCRT. McGee will be Senior Agent." Leon met Gibbs's eyes straight on. "No one leaves D.C. No one gets transferred to another team unless they want to, and you and I both know none of them will want to do so."

"Thanks, Leon," Gibbs responded. "That's what I needed to know, to make a decision."

"Am I filing retirement papers?" Leon asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs rubbed at his face, feeling a little tired just thinking about telling his two lovers what he would like to do. "They aren't going to like it, Abby or Tony. Tony—I don't think he's going to believe he's ready to be in charge. He's not gonna feel like he's earned the position, he's gonna feel like I gave to him so I can spend time with the babies. He'll need persuading."

Vance nodded. "I know. He's a damn good agent, but doesn't seem to know it, all that bluster aside."

"He does, he just doesn't believe it," Gibbs agreed. "He'll get there. Give him time to prove it to himself."

"I will," Vance agreed. "Maybe you could give him a few months, slowly turn the reins over. Juggling paternity leave for the both of you, if DiNozzo takes his first, then you take yours…I think you have enough vacation, sick, and comp time on the books that you won't have to make it official until DiNozzo will feel pretty well settled in."

"Abby just doesn't like change."

"Little late for that to bother her, isn't it?" Leon smirked. "Nothing changes life like a baby, not to mention two.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title- _Unconceivable_**

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **22/?

**Date-** 7/19/12

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter is slightly longer than usual. Again, I feel triteness creeping in. I am fighting it, trying to keep this realistic and non-sappy and moving along some kind of believable plot. Forgive me if I fail in those attempts—and feel free to send some suggestions. I see about four more chapters, maybe five. At this point, no sequel, though.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

**Desperate Procrastination**

Tim's fingers were flying over the keyboard, clacking away in an odd sort of melody with Abby's, both geeks' eyes searching the lines of code for their smoking gun. He was so deep into tech mode that he did not notice Abby's fingers falter once or twice before stopping altogether. He turned to her when she grasped his forearm in a sudden, painful squeeze. "Did you find it, Abby?" he asked as he turned, but quickly became alarmed by her appearance, the case forgotten immediately.

The hand not gripping up Tim was cradling the swell of her stomach, and she was hunched over herself. She was breathing in short, explosive puffs, gritting her teeth against discomfort. Suddenly worried, Tim asked, "What's wrong, Abby?"

Closing her eyes and holding her breath for a second before answering, Abby ground out, "I don't know. But this can't be good. Get Ducky, please?"

Tim quickly dialed Abby's office phone with his free hand, trying to keep his voice calm. Despite the attempt, Tim's, "Come to Abby's lab, Ducky. Quickly, please!" came out an octave or so higher than normal.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

By the time Gibbs and Tony had made it back to the office from interviewing witnesses at Oceania, Abby had been installed in a room on the maternity ward, attached to various monitoring devices, and determined to have suffered from extreme Braxton-Hicks contractions. Never having been pregnant, she did not recognize what it was, and had been thoroughly frightened. Even frightened, however, she no one should call Gibbs and Tony out in the field.

She did not want them recklessly racing to her and putting themselves at risk. Abby was scared enough about her babies, and she did not want to add worrying about her men to her list, too. Ducky supported her choice and kowtowed the two junior team members with an uncharacteristic, Gibbs' like stare.

It was affirmed to be a good decision by the sudden and less than collected appearance of Lee and Tony at her door, slightly disheveled, tense, red-eyed, and holding hands in a white-knuckled grip. "Abs?" Lee asked as they made their way to either side of her bed. "Are you okay?"

The tears that Abby had managed to hold at bay through several hours of poking, prodding, and monitoring involuntarily poured out. "I am now," she gulped.

Reaching for her hand, Tony breathed harshly. "The babies?"

Managing to smile despite her tears, Abby whispered, "We're all okay."

Tony's eyes closed momentarily as he gathered himself. Stroking Abby's hair away from her eyes while taking her other hand, Lee kissed her forehead. "What happened?"

Rolling her eyes, Abby managed to hiccup out. "It was nothing, really. I over reacted, it was normal stuff, I just didn't expect it would feel like that, and I got scared…"

"Braxton-Hicks?" Lee asked, still stroking her hair.

"Yeah," Abby sniffled. "Everyone has them, I just hadn't felt it before, and with it being twins, I thought I was in early labor. And its too early—if I was, the girls, they wouldn't survive—I'm sorry…"

"Shhh," Lee calmed her growing agitation as she spoke. "Rule Six. I'd rather you over react than miss something bad. Shannon was scared the first couple times she had 'em, too. We had tried for so long—she worried it was something wrong, that we would lose Kelly…"

Another tidbit of the past offered for reassurance, and Abby savored it. She didn't feel quite so badly about her reaction, now, if a woman like Shannon had done the same thing. "I'll try not to feel stupid about it, but no guarantees."

Firmly grasping her hand and raising it up, Tony kissed her knuckles. "I'd rather you be over cautious, too, Abbs."

Nodding, Abby bit her lip. "Okay."

Ducky, Vi, and Ziva, the men's ride to the hospital, chose that moment to enter the room. "Over cautious in the case of twins is a good practice, Abigail," Ducky reiterated.

Vi agreed. "While this pain was just Braxton-Hicks, it was particularly severe. I gave you some meds to keep you from going into true labor, more of a just-in-case than truly needed, but we want to keep those buns in the oven as long as possible."

"When can I go home?" Abby asked plaintively, squeezing Lee and Tony's hands.

"Safely, without rushing it," Tony added.

"The IV is finished. You haven't had any pains or muscle contraction for over an hour. Give it another, and if no change, you can go," Vi smiled.

"Directions for release?" Lee inquired.

"Bed rest for the next twenty-four hours." Vi stated.

Tony headed off Abby's protestation with a raised finger. "Don't."

Vi continued. "You are pregnant with twins. You are not quite six months. If you want your daughters to have a decent shot at surviving premature birth, you need to make it as close to seven months as possible—and as much past that point as we can manage. I doubt you will make it to full term, but we can try. Any additional time we can buy will just make the girls healthier."

"If you have to lay in a bed for the next four months to make it to full term, you will," Lee stated, not tolerating dissent from Abby on this. "I know you won't enjoy it, I know it will be difficult, but you WILL do it if you have to. But she doesn't have to, yet, right doc?"

Nodding, Vi agreed. "At some point, bed rest almost always becomes necessary with twins. But most women continue to manage working and doing their usual activities for at least another month."

Ducky added, after a visual okay from Vi, "Frequent rest during the day—putting up your feet, for instance—will help as well. I have to insist on scheduled breaks, and that you actually TAKE those breaks, Abigail."

Uncommonly quiet, Abby agreed, nodding. "When can I go back to work?" she asked, voice devoid of her usual energy and Goth-happiness.

"Take a day or two to stay home, limit your activity, and we'll see how you do. No problems, and you can go back to work." Vi approached her patient and friend, laying her hand on a knee to give a reassuring pat.

Abby's relief at being able to go back to work, at least for a little while, was palpable, as was Lee and Tony's. Neither man looked forward to wardening Abby on bed rest.

"One of us needs to go back to the office, Abs," Lee broke it to Abby in a gentle voice. "We got a lead from the witness interviews we need to follow up on."

Nodding, Abby squeezed Lee's hand. "Its okay. Everything is okay. You two don't have to wait here with me. I'll be fine, now."

"Do you want Ducky or Ziva to stay here with you?" Tony asked, catching Lee's eye to make sure the offer was okay.

Relief loosened the tense set of Abby's shoulders at the offer. "Would you mind, Ziva?" she asked timidly.

"Not at all, Abby," Ziva answered, looking at Gibbs as well. At his nod, she made her way to the chair beside Abby's bed and handed over the sedan keys. The men left with quick hugs and kisses, taking Ducky with them.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Ziva was unsure of how to deal with Abby's somewhat fragile mood. Not good with the social paradigm of female friends was an understatement. Ziva simply had not had many friends in her life, and few of them female. She was working at it, but still felt apprehensive when thrust into the situation without time to prepare. "Are you really feeling okay, Abby?" she diplomatically asked.

Abby burst into tears.

No one likes dealing with a hysterically crying female, Ziva probably more so than most. Settling for hugging the sobbing woman—hugs seemed to Abby's answer to everything, so Ziva followed the model—and uttering soothing words, Ziva waited for the emotional storm to pass.

It did not take long before Abby made sounds of trying to stifle the sobs and began to shift away. Accepting a tissue from Ziva, Abby stared down at the floor, periodically sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "Would you like some water? Or is there something else I can get for you or do?" Ziva asked.

Abby didn't answer, staring at the floor for several more minutes before speaking in a shaky voice. "What if I can't carry the girls long enough? Even if I do everything Vi says, there's still a chance it won't work. What if they come too early?"

"It is beyond your control, Abby. Sometimes things just happen. You know this." Ziva moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. "You must do what is in the best interests of your children, and hope that it works. Do not spend time worrying about the possibility of disaster. Deal with if it comes."

Abby raised her eyes to meet Ziva's chocolate ones. "What if the babies can tell that we didn't plan this, didn't ask for it. What if they feel like I don't want them enough?"

Ziva sighed. "Abby, there is no way that the babies can understand what is going on out here. You know this as a scientist."

"Science can't explain everything," Abby stated dejectedly.

Rubbing Abby's hand in reassurance, Ziva shook her head. "No. And what it can not explain must filled in with faith. I have faith that you will be an excellent mother, and Gibbs and Tony will be amazing fathers."

A tremor returned to Abby's voice. "What if I lose them because of what Lee, Tony, and I are—that we aren't…normal. What if God is going to punish us for sinning so badly?"

Ziva realized that this was the true fear. In her emotional state, Abby's suppressed fears—those she thought she had overcome and handled already—were running rampant again. "There is no normal, Abby. I am not entirely sure there is a god, either. But if He exists, with all the evil in this world, He would not begrudge three such good, moral people of true love, nor would He use the lives of children to do so."

"I hope you are right, Ziva," Abby muttered, leaning back and closing her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Abby made it to six months, three weeks before being forced to go out on bed rest.

Another emergency room trip, under Ducky's orders and Tony and Gibbs's insistence after pretty severe back pain at work, was enough to scare the scientist into accepting defeat and agreeing. Of course, agreeing to bed rest and actually resting in the bed were, in fact, two very different things.

A third trip to the emergency room, again against her will, convinced Abby that actually staying in bed while on bed rest was necessary. It also helped that Vance threatened to send an agent home with her on bodyguard detail to make sure she stayed in bed. While Abby doubted he really would—how do you justify THAT in the budget?—that didn't mean that between him, Lee, and Tony that they couldn't call in enough markers from favors owed to have a roster of volunteer baby sitters. Not to mention the Sisters—

So Abby conceded as gracefully as she could. She agreed that she would be able to go up and down the stairs no more than twice a day; she could shower once a day, when someone else was there; she could get up to go to the bathroom once an hour. Other than that—nothing. Not allowed to get up to get herself something to eat; no more "decorating" the baby's room; absolutely no household chores like cleaning, cooking, or doing laundry. She was allowed to sit up-right for no more than an hour at a time, and that was limited to three times a day, so that she could eat.

And, under no circumstances, was she to go into the basement.

Tony and Lee set up the corner of the living room as her daytime base of operations. A mini-fridge, within reach of her favorite spot on the sofa, held bottled water and juice, lunchmeat, and mayonnaise. A bookshelf next to the fridge held a loaf of bread, healthy snacks like popcorn, and a selection of books and magazines. Her laptop lay easily reachable on the coffee table, alongside her cell-phone, the house phone, and several remote controls (one for the ceiling fan and light, recently installed by Lee, as well as the TV and the DVD player.) The men had also placed a selection of fluffy pillows and blankets on the easy chair next to the sofa, for when Abby hit her one-hour mark and needed to lay back down.

Abby showered before the men left for work, and ate a delicious omelet breakfast prepared by Tony and cleaned up after by Lee. The men has also taken a few minutes last night to straighten the first floor up, to lessen the temptation for Abby to get up to do something. Abby's first day home was filled with trepidation on all fronts.

She didn't even last through the morning. Her endless texts, numerous phone calls, and their general anxiety had proven too distracting before Lee and Tony had to take off early and come home. Luckily, there were only cold cases today.

She heard them coming in the front door, the tumbling of the locks alerting her. "Who is it?" she called from the couch, feeling very vulnerable despite the fact that she knew it had to be a friend, or she would have heard the lock being picked. Pregnancy hormones, though, were not that rational, and Abby felt her heart rate increase.

"Just us, Abs," Lee called out as the men crossed the threshold.

"Why didn't you call from the car?" Abby asked, scowling.

Lee brushed a kiss to her forehead before lifting her feet, sitting down next to her, and laying her feet back down across his legs. "Was in too much of a rush to see our girls," he smiled at her in that breathtaking smile that she couldn't stay mad at.

"And our baby-momma!" Tony chimed in from the hallway, where he had paused to hang his jacket up and close/lock the door behind them. "How's its hanging, Abs?" he asked brightly, sprawling across the arm chair atop the pillows and blankets.

"Not low enough," she muttered, stretching her oddly-tense body as best she could. "I mean, I know its best to carry these babies as long as possible, but I am really looking forward to not being pregnant anymore."

Lee picked up one foot and began to rub it, putting pressure just below the ball of her foot with his knuckles. "I can't wait, either, Abbs. Wanna meet our girls, hold them." Lee looked directly at Abby. "Want to be able to touch you again."

The longing in Lee's eyes made Abby feel warm deep inside. Bed rest had only been for the past week—but "bed rest" meant that all that happened in bed was rest. While Abby was sincerely uncomfortable in her bloated, round, pregnant body, her libido was not taking kindly to enforced "desk" duty. Hormones were rampant, and with an already healthy sex drive, Abby was decidedly frustrated—frustrated enough that she had decided to move back into her room on the second floor for the time being, leaving her men to the king-sized attic suite—and the carnal activities she could no longer participate in.

Lee had tried to talk her into staying in bed with them by promising to abstain as well, but the pained look that crossed Tony's face at Lee's words had decided it for Abby. "No, Lee. Just because I can't doesn't mean that you and Tony should suffer. I just have too much trouble only watching and keeping my hands to myself." She smiled weakly at her playful words.

"We don't have to do it in front of you, Abs," Tony joked back, equally weakly. "There's always the basement, my room, the kitchen table…" He shrugged his shoulders a little abashedly at Lee's death glare. "I'm just saying."

"He's right, Lee," Abby chided. "I don't want to make you miserable. And even if you don't do anything in our bed, I'm not very comfortable there right now, anyway. Sleeping by myself is a good idea. I'll only keep myself up, that way."

Abby was truthful—the extra baby bulk, with the girls taking turns kicking Abby's bladder and spine all night, were not allowing her to get much good rest. Every time Tony or Lee shifted in bed she woke up, and—after running to the bathroom AGAIN—it took her forever to fall back to sleep. Truth or not, Tony and Lee missed her warmth between them each night.

Lee worried that Abby moving back into her own room was a symptom of a larger problem, no matter the reassurances she gave the men that it was only temporary. The happy life the three of them had built together was changing, and while things were much more positive than they had been, Lee always dealt with the specters of his past and his deep-rooted fear of losing his loves. "Can we at least tuck you in?" he asked, hiding his pain behind a playful tone.

Abby broke out in a happy smile. "Of course!" she laughed, changing the mood of the room and soothing Lee's troubled mind, at least for the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title- _Unconceivable_**

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **23/?

**Date-** 11/25/12

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place sometime after the current season; this is a sequel to my stories _**Unattainable **_and _**Unexpected.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex and a monogamous, polygamous relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm beginning to find that angst is so much easiest to write then happy moments. This chapter was tough. I only envision one or two more at most. Thanks for those who have toughed this one out.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME. Hell, so can Abby!_

**Curtain Time**

Tony brushed his teeth, looking through the doorway at Lee, who leaned against the headboard of their large, recently empty-feeling bed, reading. His glasses were low on his nose, the book easily balanced in one large hand, and the linens pooled at his waist. As much as Tony loved the view, it was missing something, something important—Abby. And that was the thought that wouldn't let him sleep easily at night in the bed.

A few minutes later, as Tony rinsed and put away his toothbrush, his eye caught Abby's black toothbrush in the holder. Being in their room without her, when her presence was voluntarily absent….Tony couldn't hold back a sigh, a sigh that was echoed from the other room and followed by footsteps padding across the wooden floor boards as Lee joined him.

Tony allowed Lee to wrap his arms around Tony's waist, pulling the younger man tight against him and studying their joined image in the mirror. "Its only temporary," Lee stated lowly, his voice confident.

"What if it isn't?" Tony replied, his voice shaky.

Leaning his forehead against Tony's shoulder, Lee hugged Tony even tighter. "Why do you assume it isn't?" The fatigue of fighting Tony's nervousness about the change in their sleeping arrangements, as well as his own, was evident in his tone as well as his posture.

"Because…I'm scared, Lee," Tony admitted. "Abby is physically miserable. This little peanut is now a pair of watermelons, sitting on her bladder, sapping her energy—taking away her job, which she loves. And I'm the one that did this to her. This is my fault. What if she hates me now, and doesn't want to come back after the baby is born?"

Lee relaxed somewhat at Tony's fear. It was a normal, every day new dad fear. It was nothing about their specific situation, it was not irrational, nor was it entirely out of left field. "I believe it takes two to make a baby—three, in our case. She will not hate you. Once she can sleep for more than an hour at a time, and once the babies are safely here, she will be more than happy to join us again."

Tony's arms tightened around Lee's. "Did Shannon…I mean, I don't want to pry where I shouldn't, but you've done this before…"

Taking pity on Tony's obvious discomfort at wanting to ask, and not really minding, Lee smiled. "I was away for a lot of Shannon's pregnancy. The few times I was home, she was obviously used to having the entire bed to herself. Neither of us slept very well. If I hadn't been scared shitless of having a kid, I might have had the balls to be able to sleep away from her so we could both get some rest. But I wasn't…and I didn't. I didn't want to let her out of my arms, because it was the only way I got ANY shut eye."

"But she didn't ask you to, either," Tony whispered.

Lee raised his head and studied Tony's eyes in the mirror. "She was just as young and scared as I was, Tony, and for once—probably the only time in our entire marriage—she didn't act smarter and braver than me."

Smiling, Tony shook his head. "She was quite a woman, Shannon Fielding Gibbs. Why do I have the feeling that if she could right now, she'd head slap me harder than you would?"

Turning away, pulling Tony by the arm toward the bed, Lee laughed out loud. "I have no doubt that she would. Woman had a hell of an arm."

Reassured by Lee's laid back reaction to mentioning Shannon, as well as the knowledge that at one time even the fearless stoic Gibbs had been frightened by the same things as Tony currently was, Tony allowed Lee to herd him towards the bed. Tony climbed in after Lee, curling against the older man's side and trying to relax his muscles enough to fall asleep.

**~~~~~NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS~~~~~**

Abby made it to seven months, two weeks. And what a painful month and half of bed rest it was, for all involved. But when it happened, it was in the best way possible. There was no doubt the pains she had were labor, as her water had clearly broken when it broke—no crazy cases keeping Tony and Lee away from her—no calling Ducky to come take her to the hospital—no desperate waiting for her men to race to the maternity ward. It happened early on a Saturday morning, in the wee hours of the not-quite-dawn.

Abby had gotten up to go to the bathroom, having been woken up with an intense ache on her bladder. As she entered the bathroom, the need to release the pressure took over and she, much to her chagrin, appeared to loose control and wet herself.

Pregnancy had come with a lot of indignities Abby had forced herself to accept. Everyone in the free world ignoring the concept of personal space to touch her belly was the most difficult. Strangers giving opinions on baby names was one the less offensive verbal indignities. The fact that nothing fit her body that she wanted to be seen in in public had been hard, too, but she had done what she could about that. What her body would and would not allow her to eat was impossible to fight against. Lack of control over her bladder had come earlier than she had expected—but perfectly in time with two babies growing inside her. She learned to cross her legs when she sneezed, take advantage of any free time to take a bathroom break, and to carry a spare pair in her purse.

This was far beyond anything she had experienced so far. Recognizing it for what it was, Abby felt a bubble of excitement and fear build. This was it. No more waiting. C.C. and J.J. were on their way. In her scientific approach to everything, she had forced Vi to create a timetable for her, an estimation of how long the birth process would last. Abby knew it wasn't very accurate, because every baby was different, but Abby needed some kind of plan in her head, even if it included plans A, B, C, and D, to account for variation. She knew that when her water broke, without any actual contractions yet, she had plenty of time to get to the hospital.

Enough, she was sure, that she had time to clean up the mess she had just made, as well as shower. Not knowing when she would be able to shower again made Abby's skin itch. Abby knew, however, that she should tell her men what was going on before doing anything. Rather than make her way upstairs to Tony and Lee in the messy state she was in, Abby went back to her nightstand and called them on her cell.

"Gibbs," Lee answered, sounding amazingly coherent for having been woken out of a sound sleep. "And there better be a body for calling us on our day off."

"How about a couple babies instead of a body?" Abby teased. She felt amazingly calm, despite everything, calmer and more serene than she had in months.

"Abs?" Lee questioned, the sound of sheets and blankets being thrown off in the background and the slap of Lee's hand on some part of Tony's skin, waking him up. "Is it time?"

Laughing, Abby smiled. "Would I call you in the middle of the night, one floor up, for anything less?"

"Tony!" Lee called, the thump of feet hitting the floor above her as Lee jumped out of bed echoed over the telephone line. "Get your ass up! Babies are on their way!"

"Calm down, Lee! Its not an immediate arrival. My water just broke, no con—" Abby swallowed a deep breath and held it, the contraction hitting her harder than she imagined it would. It passed quickly, though. "Okay, one contraction. I have time, though, before we have to be at the hospital. I want to clean up the mess from my water breaking and take a shower before we leave."

Tony had apparently awakened, his voice frantic in the background. "Now? Its now? Really?"

The sound of the head slap was clear as day. "Are you sure, Abs?" Lee asked, his voice much, much calmer than Tony's.

"Vi said as long a the contractions were at least fifteen minutes apart, we didn't have to rush." Abby felt the thundering down the steps as Tony and Lee made their way to her. "And since I don't know when I'll be able to shower again—and people will be reaching into all sorts of places on me—I'd like to be clean and fresh smelling before we leave."

Tony slammed open her door, Lee steps behind him. "A shower? Really?"

Abby laughed at the state of Tony. He had thrown on his OSU sweatshirt, but it was inside out; the sweats he had grabbed didn't go to his ankles, so they were obviously Lee's and grabbed in the midst of panic. Lee, on the other hand, had on jeans with a belt and a t-shirt, USMC hoodie in hand. "Yes, really. Calm down, Daddy."

Lee shook his head. Abby was…beatific. He didn't see a trace of anxiety in her, an odd change from the tension they had been living under almost since the moment of knowing she was pregnant. She was more than ready for these children, he realized, and was probably better able to cope with delivery than either he or Tony. "Yes, Tony, a shower. Were you in bed when your water broke, Abs? We'll get the bed cleaned up while you…"

"Bathroom. I got up to pee and, well….more than peed." Abby shrugged. "I threw a few towels on the puddle, but they need to go in the wash and the floor should be quickly mopped."

"Tony, take her up to our bathroom to shower." Lee headed to her bathroom. "I've got this."

The fear on Tony's face would have been amusing under other circumstances. But Lee needed him to snap out of it and into calm, cool, collected federal agent mode. "Get in with her, in case a contraction hits while she's there. I'll be up as soon as I'm done here."

"C'mon, Mistress of the Dark. Let me wash your hair for you," Tony tried to sound normal, but didn't quite make it. The fear in his face was still evident, if somewhat tamped down.

Stopping for a moment to give Lee a kiss, Abby followed Tony. "Bring up a stretchy skirt and t-shirt for me to put on, Lee?"

"Sure Abs," Lee answered, already gathering the sopping towels from the floor and tossing them into a laundry basket.

Taking Abby's hand, Tony lead her to the stairs and followed carefully behind her.

**~~~~~NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS~~~~~**

Abby slipped off her nightgown while Tony ran the water for a warm shower and got out clean towels and a washcloth for Abby. Stripping out of his own clothes, Tony stepped into the shower first and held a hand out for Abby. "Let me help you step in, Abs—no arguments. I don't want you to slip."

Sighing, but not fighting, Abby took his head and carefully stepped up and into the large tub. The water felt good against her skin; she could already feel the stickiness of the amnio fluid washing sluicing off of her and washing down the drain. She allowed Tony to lather up the wash cloth with her bodywash, a citrusy-spice she found didn't disturb her stomach or cause nausea (and then had proceeded to purchase by the case), and slide the cloth all over. The rough cloth, coupled with the slick bubbles, felt wonderful against her skin, easing the tension building in her muscles.

Until another contraction hit, and Abby winced again. Tony quickly rinsed the lather off and began washing her long hair. It was not nearly as thorough or gentle as he would normally have washed it, but it got the job done. By the time she had unclenched, Tony was finished washing Abby and already turning the water off.

He waited for the moment to pass before again helping Abby step over the side of the tub. He wrapped her in a big fluffy towel after a quick wipe off, and then began toweling her hair dry as another—the third—contraction hit. This one lasted longer and hurt a bit more than the other two. Tony stopped his ministrations, took Abby's hands in his, and let her squeeze the hell out of his. She panted through the worst of the pain, while he calculated the time between in his head. "Uh, Abby, weren't those closer together than fifteen minutes?"

Closing her eyes as the last of the pain washed away, Abby nodded. "Yeah. I guess we should hurry a little."

Lee walked through the doorway, Abby's comfortable clothing in hand, just then. "Hurry? What's wrong?" his voice was carefully neutral, but Abby picked up on the thread of worry.

"Contractions are coming on faster than I thought they would." Abby sat up straight and let go of Tony's hands. "We should get going."

Lee grinned. "Your bag's in the car. Let's get you dressed and we can go."

Abby allowed the men to help her into a sports bra and her t-shirt, then panties and her skirt. She didn't even attempt to lean over to put on her knee socks and Chucks. Her hair was loose, a scrunchie around her wrist to pull it up when it dried. Looking around the bedroom, seeing the scattered items of their daily life entwined, a small basinet in the corner waiting for their babies…suddenly, this was real. This was it.

Abby was going to be a mommy very, very soon.


End file.
